An Unquenchable Fire
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Here it is; the sequel to the Leera/Loki trilogy "A Change of Heart". Leera and Loki are returned to Asgard with their children. The realm has no recollection of Leera's existence. Loki and Leera must learn to live with this knowledge whilst bringing up the children of the mischievousness trickster: the ones of whom will become greater that Loki ever expected. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, what all you lovely people have been waiting for; the sequel to the Leera and Loki trilogy! I hope you enjoy it as much as the others. So, this chapter is short, because it is the introduction; so expect longer chapters to come. Thank you all once more for your dedication and following of my previous fan fiction 'an inadmissible friendship'. Your comments about the end chapter made my day! Cheers. To Anonymous 3:30 in regards to my email; the full-stop meant a dot. Your email did not come out properly either in the review. Well, enjoy this and let me know what you think!

P.s - I recommend that you read 'change of heart', 'love lost in a single heartbeat' and 'a heart still beats' first otherwise you won't understand this straight-off.

Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnant s of Asgard. The three 'L's are of my own creation (Leera, Loofney and Leymina) and of course the brave Gerathaim.

…

And so it came to pass that the black haired beauty, trapped on Midgard with her wailing new born child was taken up into the Bifrost as promised by the gatekeeper of the golden realm of Asgard. On reaching the realm, Leera had searched the golden sphere for her husband, but only Heimdall stood tall, sword in hand; his golden eyes gazing down at her frightened form. The guards that had run off to inform the newly arrived prince of his dark haired beauties return had found him, surrounded by his family. They had told him of the findings of the great seer, and all the company in the room that surrounded the young god looked and listened on with great confusion. They had no idea, no recollection of this woman, or of anything the god of mischief claimed. They knew nothing of his supposed marriage, of his children. All they knew, all they remembered was sending him to his punishment on Midgard then him returning after he reconciled, after he had redeemed himself from his wrong doings, not only to Asgard and its king, but also to the innocent lives of those inhabitants of the earthly realm. The emerald green god left his baffled parents, brother and dear friends and took off with great haste to the magnificent rainbow bridge to reunite himself with his wife and new born, leaving the slightly happier Loofney with his grandparents; both of which felt unsure around the little boy, having no memory of him. The god of mischief ran with such godly speed that he caused heads to turn from the guards and people of the kingdom; but he cared not, he cared that everyone stared at him with frowns. All he cared about was that he would see her again. She remembered him, and he thanked the heavens for that. When he was sucked back up to his home world after Leera saying to him that she knew him not, it broke his already split soul. He thought he would never be the same again. But the moment that guard burst through the doors of the great hall and informed the prince of his wife and child's arrival, he felt his heart and soul knit back together with hope.

The magnificent sphere that perched itself proudly on the end of the glorious rainbow bridge came into view quickly with each stride of the princes slender legs. Leera held little Leymina closely against her chest, feeling rather uncomfortable an awkward under the analytical gaze of the great Heimdall. Pacing back and forth, bouncing her child slightly, Leera felt her heart pound in her chest with great intensity at the thought of her love coming to her. In the last few hours she had no recollection of him. When he appeared on her lawn, claiming to know her, claiming to be her husband, she thought him psychotic. But the moment she found the baby on her doorstep, the moment she picked her up and comforted her, cooed away her cries, everything poured back into her mind like a waterfall crashing into a pool below. Glancing up at the opening to the rainbow bridge, the dark haired female spotted a tall, slender figure approach with great speed. She pondered a moment as to who it could have been, but the flap and shimmer of green trailing behind him answered that question in a flash. Loki. Looking across to the great gate keeper for one more moment, Leera thanked him for what he had done for her, then clutching her child tightly, she let off into a run towards the approaching god.

"Leera? Leera!" Loki shouted once with uncertainty at the sight of the woman growing closer and closer, then once again with positivity as he recognised his wife. "Leera!" again he shouted, a foreign tear trickling down his sharp cheekbones.

"Loki!" She shouted in return, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. The trickster god began to slow down as his wife edged closer and closer. Eventually coming to a stop, the youngest son of Odin stood, speechless in front of his wife, eyeing her with awe and relief. Leera gasped and her eyes sparkle with emotion at the sight of the green eyed god. "Loki, I remember Loki. I remember everything" Leera whispered, her eyes never leaving his, afraid that he might disappear in front of her eyes once more.

"I know, I know" The silver tongue chuckled ecstatically. Reaching forward, the raven haired prince cupped his wives face and gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, to be with you right now. I have died inside with every second we have been separated" He said lovingly.

"I've missed you so much. I was scared, when I remembered that I would never see you again." Leera cried, sniffing as stray tears trickled down her cheeks. The god of mischief sighed heavily and leant down, placing his lips gently onto that of the females, leaving enough distance between them so as not to crush his daughter. Moving his lips slowly but passionately against Leera's, the woman in question began to sob. Listening, however, the dark haired beauty realized that the sobs did not just belong to her, but that of her godly husband too. "I do not want to leave this realm again. Every time we have, something bad has happened." Leera spoke breathlessly as she broke away from the passionate kiss.

"You would never see your home, Leera" Loki said with sadness, stroking Leera's cheek, his brow furrowing.

"My home is here with you, Loki…" replied the black haired woman, smiling lovingly up towards the handsome young prince.

"So be it" The lie smith said, dropping his gaze down towards the tiny bundle in Leera's arms. Little Leymina looked up at her raven haired father with a gum baring grin and reached out a small hand towards the dark locks that cascaded down the tricksters shoulders, taking a stray one in hand. The emerald god chuckled as his little child held onto his hair enthusiastically; tugging at every opportunity. Sighing with contentment, Loki looked back up towards his wife, his eyes drenched with immense warmth and love. "Come, let us return to the palace; I am sure my family will be pleased to meet you once more"

"Meet me? Loki, they know who I am" replied Leera incredulously, but realised that that was not the case when his magnificent features displayed an emotion much similar to heart break. "Loki, they do know who I am, don't they?" Leera inquired, not wanting to believe the possible future. The raven haired god exhaled loudly and shook his head; the thought of his parents, his brother, his friends not knowing who she was, and all their memories, existed no more. This literally was a fresh start, something much needed for this pair. Their relationship had been disaster after disaster; nothing good seemed to come from them being together, apart from their blessed children. "You know what that means my love?"

"Yes, they do not remember..." he said with a great sigh, placing a comforting on her shoulder.

"Well yes, but, Loki, that means Gerathaim is alive! If all what we went through on earth, and the ordeal with Thanos did not happen, then Gerathaim did not venture to Vanaheim, he would still be stationed as a palace guard!" exclaimed the green eyed beauty, with eyes wide open.

"You're right!" Loki gasped taking a step backwards. "Leera, come! Let us go back!" He said, taking hold of his wife's arm gently and walking her up the Bifrost with haste. Both of the dark haired beauties rushed further and further towards the golden palace with child in arms, feeling excited but nervous at the same time. Their lives would be different from now on. No threat of an oncoming war; Thanos was dead. No fear of anymore accidents with Theyna, for she was not introduced to Thor as of yet. Things were already looking up; a safer place for the children of the god of mischief to grow up into powerful beings with the constant love and support of their parents. Something different that way comes for the emerald green god and his precious wife; something of which Loki was greatly nervous yet excited about.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for late posting; I had several readings to complete for university and was in church all day Sunday, so extremely busy. So I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I'm really glad at how you all responded to the first chapter of the return of Leera and the small, adorable little Loki children! Please, please, please, read and review and tell me what you think. I love your feedback!

Hello new followers! – nibor33, Black Hobo Beanie, grey07, Tombraider97, Slytherinaround, Princess PrettyPants, Anonymous1662!

KneelBeforeMe – Im super excited to write about these characters! I love them! Lots and lots of adventures! I hope you enjoy this next chapter my lovely! Enjoy. Loves x

Lokiworshipper13 – Thank you! I know, it is sad, but it gives Loki the chance to rebuild his relationships with the others once more. I understand; he did try very hard; but now also, he knows that he does not HAVE TO try hard, because they do love him. So even though they don't remember anything, Loki remembers everything and knows that they were always on his side. Thank you! Please, enjoy! Loves' x

Anonymous1662 – Thank you very much! I do hope they were happy tears haha! No problem. Have fun reading this chapter! Loves loads x

Anonymous3:30 – I missed them too! 1). Haha, finally! Oh, by the way, I watched Jurassic park today and saw that scene with the raptor when he says 'clever girl'. I was wetting myself with laughter, thinking of your comment. 2). No, as when Loki returned to Asgard the first time with Leera when they just met, they never knew Gerathaim. It was only when Loofney was born and fell from the tree that they met him. Get me? So his wife has a few more years in which to live. So I may do a scene with Loki trying to heal her as a gift to dear Gerathaim. You never know! And as for Leera, no she cannot. She can only have the one she is currently pregnant with as nothing changed for her and Loki. Sorry to disappoint. Loki is only having three kids. 3). FREE BOOKS! Of course my dear. 4). Thank you, it is a bit hectic. Same! I passionately hate mathematics! 5). Yay, emotional scene! 6). I didn't get it im afraid. Its natalie . ann . clark (at sign) Hotmail . co . uk (I hope the address came out. If not, my tumblr page name is mysteriousstar . tumblr . com 7). Pen pals? What you think? I would love to write to you! loves xx

Savysnape7 – Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Loves xx

Darniece – Hello new comer! Oh thank you very much! That is my favourite too! I hope you didn't have to wait too long! Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina belong to me!

…..

On reaching the grand, palace hall, the dark haired beauties took a deep breath, the younger holding her small new born in arms; nervous about the very present confrontation with the oblivious royal family. Bracing his slender, pale hands on the magnificent doors before him, the emerald green god pushed with all his godly might, opening the doors in one swift movement. Taking one long glance at the gathered people in the room, Leera found herself tremble under their stares. She knew them; she lived with them, grew up beside Loki with them, but now, and to no avail did they remember her. Not even her precious little son whom stood silently, with a melancholy expression on his face, was known to the once, proud grandparents. Feeling a soft hand on the lower of her back, the dark haired beauty allowed herself to be led into the familiar room, all the while, biting her lower lip anxiously. The young god strode in with big, confident steps, leading his wife and child towards the curious onlookers. Little Loofney spotted his mother with such enthusiasm, that he run with great speed away from his momentary watchers towards said woman. Passing the small bundle into the lie smith's arms, Leera dropped to her knees and opened her arms to accept the oncoming embrace from her precious son. Taking him in her arms, Leera held him closely with such a sigh of relief. The trickster god leant down quickly to place a warm kiss on the young boy's head then glided over to the company formed at the bottom of the throne, holding little Leymina. "Mother, Father, everyone…" Started the black haired male. Turning the little Leymina in his arms to face the wise gods, he carried on "… I know you do not remember, but this is my daughter, Leymina" As the master of the arts said aloud, the child's name, Leymina gave a loud gurgle of happiness; reaching put her hands towards the older beings, opening and closing her hands in an attempt to grasp them.

"She is truly beautiful, my son" The golden queen, Frigga commented, being the only one brave enough to step forward and observe in this strange and mind boggling situation.

"Thank you, mother" Replied Loki with sheer happiness, emanating from his pristine and handsome features. Turning Leymina back around in his arms, the god of mischief looked over his shoulder at his now standing, wife and child and beckoned them forth with a reassuring nod. Slowly approaching, Leera looked at the wise All-Father; his familiar, once welcoming face, hardened with genuine curiosity and unease. "This is my wife Leera, and you have already met my eldest child here, Loofney" Resumed the young god, returning his focus to the formed group while his wife and son slowly approach from behind

"This seems all too… unreal, brother. The last we saw you; you were cast to Midgard as punishment, to learn from your ways under the protection on this human healer. And now you stand before us; completely different in appearance and attitude; and married to this human healer and with children. It is as if we are dreaming this indeed" Thor said un-assuredly, eyeing the dark haired woman and child. It was strange for them all, to look at this 'god of mischief' known greatly for his pranks, foolery, deviousness and lack of outward emotion, but here he stood; a smile on his face and a new born baby in his arms. What a strange sight indeed.

"As it is for us, Thor; to now that you do not remember, after everything this family has been through together" Spoke Leera loudly, stepping out from behind the guard of her husband's shadow being cast across the floor. The god of thunder looked across at this mortal addressing him as such and produced a slight scowl. The silver tongue spotted this and cleared his throat loud enough to gain the attention of every member in the room.

"You may not recollect this woman; so I completely understand your great confusion, however, please bare in mind when you address her and look at her as such, she is MY wife. I will not tolerate any distain towards her, or my children." He said with great authority and Thor looked to the floor with slight embarrassment.

"I see we have much to learn; much of what is missing in our minds. Loki, would you tell us everything?" Odin spoke, his booming voice echoing around the great walls of the golden hall.

"Yes, I agree, but I ask you; please excuse us for this evening. We find ourselves weary from our travels and… situations. All will be told you when the sun rises. But now, my family is in need of great rest. Especially my wife… in her condition…" Replied the emerald eyed god, regarding his wife's stomach momentarily, remembering what he had told her all that time ago when he left to fight alongside the Avengers on Midgard. She was with child once more. Frigga gasped at this new found revelation on top of everything else, and placed a hand to her chest in shock.

"Of course, of course, we understand. But my son, your chamber only contains your bed; there is no room for your children as well as your wife" Spoke the queen of the realm.

"Worry not, mother, I am capable of making my son a room next to mine. And now, we bid you all a fond goodnight. In the morn, we shall converse about what has passed" and with that, the young god of mischief turned his back on the confused beings and led his wife and son from the golden hall, not looking backwards, feeling strangely nervous and uncomfortable under their stares.

"This has truly become a strange day. How could we possible remember none of this?" Gasped the female warrior; the Lady Sif.

….

The master of the arts carried his now sleeping daughter in his arms, whilst his wife and son trudged silently behind. This was a strange day to behold without a shadow of a doubt. As the group of dark haired beauties avoided the glances of curious guards and palace maids and came to a halt at the chamber doors belonging to the young prince, Loki let out a deep breath. It seemed such a long time ago that he stood outside these doors. Even the fond memories that took place behind these doors seemed all too far away. "It isn't going to be the same is it?" Whispered the Lady Loki, placing a comforting hand on the lower of the god back, staring at the door with him.

"No, it will not. But we will make it better; be sure of that my love" Answered Loki quietly, turning his head to the side to face his beautiful wife, while smiling.

"I look forward to our new life together" Leera replied, her eyes filled with love and she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Loki's pale cheek. Closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation, the talented exotic prince hummed in approval.

"Father, I'm tired" A small voice came, followed by a great yawn. Loki opened his eyes, moving his face from his wife's to look down at his precious son. The small double of himself swayed on the spot; his lime green eyes weary and in need of sleep. Chuckling at seeing his son in such a…cute? Way. Stepping aside, allowing Leera to open the door, the god of mischief reassured his little son that he would taste the sweetness of great slumber once his little sister was place in a cot. Walking into the familiar room, Loki strode quickly to the bed and placed his new born daughter onto the emerald satin sheets and turned to the empty space in the corner of the room and closed his eyes, feeling the strange surge of power consume his insides and slender hands. Waving his hands in front of his face, muttering incoherent words on the arts, a golden cot began to form at great speed; its design like no other he had made; pure and delicate for his beautiful daughter. Allowing Leera to place the small female into the newly built cot, once made, Loki led his son out of the room to the empty chamber beside his own, that, in their world, was once Loofney's. unlocking the door with magic, the emerald green god stepped inside and regarded the dark walls and lack of light. Noticing that there stood a small bed already in the room, Loki stepped forward and placed his hand upon it to check its stability for his young son; knowing that Loofney required sleep as of this moment and you're not forgo the time it would take for the trickster god to create a fresh and sturdy bed for his to rest in. Finding it suitable enough, Loki turned around and reached down, picking his son up in his arms; resting his small head in the crook of his neck. Walking to the top of the small bed, Loki bent over, gently supporting his tired child and lowered him onto the mattress. Straightening up, the silver tongue conjured up a thin blanket and placed it over Loofney, tucking him in gently.

"I will make this room suitable for you to reside in, in the morning, my child" Reassured the prince as he watched his son wearily regard the dark room.

"Are there monsters in here, father?" Asked the frightened little Loofney.

"No, my son, you are safe in here" Loki whispered, placing a kiss on his son's brow. "I love you Loofney"

"I love you too father" Yawned little Loofney.

"Sleep well, my dear, dear boy" Loki said, almost inaudible as the small, dark haired boy was consumed in the infectious bout of slumber. Kissing his sons head once more, Loki straightened up and left the room, alerting a confused guard that his child slept behind those doors and it was his responsibility to watch over his during the night; should her call for help or his father or mother. Leaving the guards side, finding himself missing Gerathaim; making a mental note to visit him in the morn, the emerald eyed god pushed open his chamber doors and walked inside; the door closing softly behind him. "Are you not tired?" He questioned suddenly as he stared at the figure standing still on the open balcony.

"I am, but I am afraid that if I sleep; I will awake and not find you there beside me, or my children in their beds" Leera answered. Sighing loudly, the raven haired god travelled towards his wife and wrapped his arms around Leera's waist, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You need not fear my heart; I will be here. I'm not going anywhere" His voice dripped lusciously against her ear, causing the woman to shiver.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Leera. I'm never leaving you again. Do you understand me? Never." Commented Loki, holding Leera tighter against his chest, moving his mouth down to the exposed flesh of Leera's lower neck and shoulder, placing chaste but passionate kisses along her alabaster skin.

"I understand… I understand…" She muttered, eyes closed as she relished in the sorely missed attention her husband now served her.

"Come to the bed with me, my love" Loki spoke against his wife's skin.

"As you wish, my husband" Leera blushed deeply and felt Loki unwrap his arms from around her waist and take her hand gently, pulling her towards the familiar piece of furniture in the room. Falling backward onto the bed, Leera shuffled backwards into the centre and watched as Loki climbed on and knelt over her; his hands either side of Leera's head, looking down at her with passionate eyes.

"I love you so, so much" He said hotly and leant down, capturing his wife's lips in a searing kiss; fire burning immensely in both their stomachs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your kind reviews! My apologies for the late posting I have not been well and have had some work to do for university. I hope you enjoy this chapter very much, and once again, im sorry.

Hello new followers - AureliaPhoenixAnastasia, TheRedDragonEnforcer4, .100

Anonymous1662 – No problem! Thank you for reviewing! Haha, Leera is currently pregnant and it will be her 3rd and last child. Just to clear that up again lol. Loves x

Savysnape7 – Ahhhhhhhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Loves x

Darniece – thank you lovely! I agree, he is rather nom nom when he is blue haha. Expect to see more of that side :D loves x

KneelBeforeMe – Yay, cute! Thank you! It will be hard, but also fun and exciting and im looking forward to this story. University it ok. It is a bit tough as things get more serious during year two, but it is enjoyable :D Lots of love! X

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are of my own creation.

…

Leera awoke to a sudden movement beside her; not unpleasant by any means, but something indeed, unexpected. Lying on her side, the dark haired beauty looked as far over her shoulder as possible, and gave a great sigh of relief and pleasure and she looked upon the sleeping face of her husband. Loki led, breathing silently; his chest flush with Leera's bare back and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her there in place. Placing her head back onto her pillow, Leera closed her eyes with a great smile upon her face, and inhaled deeply. "Sleep well?" A muffled voice reverberated against her shoulder blades.

"I thought you asleep, Loki" the young woman whispered in response and felt the emerald green prince move closer towards her, if even possible.

"How can I sleep when a beauty like you is awake next to me?" He said hotly, chucking into her hair.

"Oh please, Loki; you use your silver tongue oh so well" Leera answered, rolling her eyes, and all was silent momentarily.

"Are you cold? You are shivering, my dear" Loki frowned with concern, hoisting himself up on his elbow, placing his free hand on Leeras cheek; cupping it.

"I am" she agreed, turning around under the silk sheet so that she hugged her husband closely from the front; their bare chests touching. Sighing at the contact, the god of mischief placed his chin on top of Leeras head and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace. "Our lives are going to be different now aren't they?

"Yes, but, it is up to us whether we make it a good one or a disastrous one. I cannot speak for you, but I know that I am going to make this the best marriage, they best life together that we have and will ever experience, Leera" Loki whispered against the woman's black locks.

"I agree, Loki, this will be a great life. Especially with this little one on the way; our last child to be introduced to this family." replied the dark beauty.

"Indeed, my love. And what a life this child will lead; and of course our current, precious little two as well." said the prince, opening his eyes to look over at the small cot in the corner of the room. Small arms danced in the air as the small new born heard her father's voice, and woke with a gummy smile. Pulling away from his wife, the emerald green god slid from the bed, quickly reaching for his evening gown to cover his modesty; and after tying the belt, he walked soundly towards the small bundle of joy. Reaching into the cot, Loki picked up Leymina and rested her against his chest; softly rubbing her back. Said child began to make pleased noises and grabbed hold of Loki's hair in her tiny pink hands. Chuckling, the young god turned to face his wife whom now sat up in the bed, holding the silk sheet over her chest, looking on at them both with a smile on her face. The youngest son of Odin turned his head ever so slightly and places a light kiss on Leymina's head, thankful to the heavens and back that not only were Leera and his son were returned to him, but also his baby daughter and the soldier, Gerathaim; whom of which he was yet to speak with. Bouncing her ever so slightly, the raven haired prince walked to the balcony and looked out at the golden realm. "It is so good to be home, at last, with no worries and nothing holding us back. Now, we look forward to what is to come, raising our children and the like. Remember all that time ago Leera, when I opened my heart to you and told you that your love is enough and even more for me, but there will always be a hole in my heart, in my being that not even you could fill? Well, I believe things have changed. I have never felt so whole as I do right now, my love; because of you, our children... Dare I say it; my brother. That hole is no more. I've never felt so much happiness and relief consume me at one given moment, and what a glorious feeling it is. I only wish that I experienced this with you sooner."

"I'm glad to hear that, Loki!" Leera exclaimed, wrapping the sheets around her, sliding off the bed. Walking towards the prince on the balcony, Leera admired Loki from behind. He truly was exquisite; such a sight to behold. Standing behind him, breathing in his scent, Leera felt content; in her life, in her marriage… everything was perfect and it made an army of butterflies attack her stomach pleasantly. "Loofney should be waking soon. I best get dressed. I do not want him to see me in such a way." Whispered the lady Loki in the emerald green god's ear, then quickly strode into Loki's washroom knowing that she did not have one as of yet. "I require a dress, Loki! Can you make me one?" she called out from behind the washroom door.

"Yes, yes of course!" said Loki, turning on the spot, rushing his small baby girl back to her cot. After placing her down carefully, the young god turned around and extended his arms before him, closing his eyes in great concentration. Muttering words of the arts, the god of mischief envisioned a garment that many of the women in the golden realm would crave to obtain. The petty coat and bodice was finely fashioned raven black with beautiful emerald green interlace patterns decorating it. The outer layer of the dress and long, wide sleeves were made of the most Luscious green silk, the colour of Loki's eyes. It was a long garment; a beautiful garment. Opening his eyes, pleased with the design, the prince scooped it up from the floor and strode over to the washroom, clearly pleased with himself. "Leera, I have a garment for you" he said proudly. The lady Loki opened the door ajar and peered at the dress in her husband's arms.

"it is truly stunning Loki" she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth to emphasise she shock.  
"Well then, it is indeed suitable for its owner; for she is the most breath-taking visage I ever laid my eyes upon" replied the god, his pale cheeks flushing.

"You must introduce me to this woman" Leera retorted playfully, grabbing the dress from the gap between the door frame and the door. Smiling his glorious smile, the prince turned away from the door and looked down at himself, changing his attire by the quick and simple way of the arts. Dressed in his fine leather leggings and black tunic, the trickster god heard approaching footsteps and gave a low chuckle. Facing the door, leaning against the bed post, Loki crossed his arms in wait. As if on cue, the door opened with some effort and a small head popped itself around the corner.

"Can I come in please?" the tiny voice whispered and the youngest son of Odin dropped to his knees on the floor and grinned, holding out his arms.

"Yes, my dear. Come here" the lie smith replied. Loofney beamed and pushed open the door further. Running into his father's arms with a chuckle, the prince linked his arms underneath Loofney's bottom and lifted his up with him as he stood. "Did you sleep well?"

"There were monsters in my room father... But I chased them away! I told them that my father is the god of mischief and you would step on their heads if they hurt me! They left father!" Loofney rambled excitedly.

"Well done my son! That means your becoming a big boy now that nothing scares you. You should be proud, my love"

"I am father! You gave me the strength to do it!" as soon as those words left the small Childs mouth, the emerald eyed god felt a lump in his throat. Loofney believes in him and that touched him; to know that his son looked up to him and it was returned "is mother ready?" the small boy's words brought Loki out of his momentary day dream. The god of mischief laughed aloud, placing his son down onto the floor.

"I gather you are hungry and that is why you ask?" he said with a mischievous tone.

"I um... Yes I'm hungry" the boy said sheepishly, looking across at the washroom, tapping his feet.

"When are you never my dear boy!" he laughed in response, lovingly. Glancing to the door of the washroom, Loki supersede his oncoming giggles and took a deep breath. "My love, are you ready; our son requires sustenance" Leeras laugh could be heard from the other side of the door and not a moment later she emerged from the washroom, fully dressed and done up. The young god could not help but let his mouth drop open at the sight of her.

"Mother, you look beautiful" Loofney squealed, jumping in the spot. Leera was dressed in the garment Loki provided her and her hair was pulled up into a decorative bun, dressed in an array of green and silver flowers, with two black curls cascading either side of her slender face. Her ears were adorned with emerald drops Surrounded by onyx stones, and her eyelids were coloured with a soft light green; the living depiction of Lady Loki. Walking forwards, Loki pulled Leera into his arms and captured her tender lips in a loving kiss, ignoring the groans of his son behind him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he said hotly against Leeras lips.

"You were yourself" she answered, pulling away and glanced over her shoulder towards her frowning young son. "Come, our son is waiting away." she chuckled and made her way to the cot across the room, picking up little Leymina and held her against her chest. The emerald green god held his son's hand and led him out of his chambers with his wife and daughter strolling behind.

…..

The king and queen of the golden realm sat quietly and nervously at the grand table in the golden hall with their eldest son, Thor and lady Sif and the warriors three, looking out towards the large doors. It was all quite strange the previous night; to see their youngest son so different, so changed… and older; and then, to see their youngest once more with two children whom resembled him greatly and one on the way. All silence was suddenly broken when the doors opened and revealed the emerald green family….


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, so this is a slow beginning I know, but re uniting takes some time, and It might have been a bit unbelievable if I did it all in one chapter, but from this one on, things are happening people, especially with the Loofney/Loki relationship and with Leera's pregnancy. So, thank you very much for your reviews and for reading my stories. And thanks for your patience in waiting for chapters recently, but uni is busy, busy :) loves x

Hello new follower – midwintersnightdream

Anonymous1662 – Haha, I agree! Oh, im glad I could be of assistance in the amazing Loki dreams you have. Strangely I have never had a Loki dream. Can you believe that? After all this I write, I never have one lol. Thank you for reviewing :D loves x

Savysnape7 – thank you, thank you, thank you. I loves Loofney; he's my favourite creation haha :) loves x

KneelBeforeMe – thank you. I might draw the dress and post a link to illustrate it :) I hope this does not disappoint" much love x

Darniece – thank you! I wish I had Loki dreams! Haha. Loves x

Anonymous3:30 where have you gone?! Miss you x

Marvel own Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are of my own creation.

…

The emerald green god eyed the onlookers sheepishly and held his sons hand tighter, not wanting to let him go at this present time of memory loss. His usual morning ritual would be to leave his father's side and join with dear volstagg in diving into the finest meats and fruits of the glorious realm, but, as things were at this moment, Loofney would not get to do such a thing. Walking forward, nearing the large table, Loki looked his father in the eyes and gave a slight nod if respect. Leera was not far behind, even though her nervousness consumed her to the point of wanting to turn around and take her children with her and run; run as far away from the judgemental eyes as she possibly good, but, she didn't, because she was doing this for Loki, for all of them. This was their fresh start, no matter whether it would start off a little rocky here and there; it was still new, something to embrace. Coming to a halt as the trickster god reached the table, the dark haired beauty lowered her gaze for just a moment, not wanting to catch the eye of another just yet. "Good morn, my son..." Frigga said warmly; her face weary, but instantly turned into love as she gazed upon her returned son. Opening her arms, indicating for him to take a seat, Frigga nodded. Sitting down in front on his mother, the silver Tongue placed little Loofney on the chair beside him and felt his magnificent wife take her seat beside him. "I cannot grasp how different you look" Frigga said genuinely frustrated as she regarded her younger. Reaching for her goblet and taking a sip, her wise eyes moved to the side and looked upon the small boy sitting next to the trickster god. He was a spitting image of Loki when he was his age, she thought to herself. Not lingering a moment late, her eyes drifted back past her son to the woman clothed in fine garments, with a child in her arms, beside him. My, she was a beauty to behold, she thought once more. She suited the young prince very much, and that made she smile greatly inside. And of course, the new born. She was a precious little thing, with a wide gummy smile and an all-around happy aura about her. Perfect.

"So..." a voice broke the awkward silence. Thor cleared his throat and leant forward on his chair, still regarding his brother suspiciously as the fresh memories of Loki's attack on Midgard remained close in mind. "... Where you come from, the time you come from... How many years has it been?" Ahh, Loki thought, not one of the questions he would expect to come from his brothers inquisitive mind so soon; but still, an expected question nevertheless. Turning to face the golden god of thunder, ignoring the curious glances of Sif and the warriors three, the god of mischief smiled warmly and replied

"... Nearly eight years I believe"

"That would explain how you look and act so differently" Thor grumbled, slouching once more, looking to his plate of food.

"What happened Loki that caused this... Future? To happen to you?" a wise, old voice sounded, and the prince turned his gaze instantly towards the all-father with a solemn expression.

"Much happened; all of which will be explained out of ear shot of my son. I do not wish to upset him any further. He has been through much and I do not wish to bring forth to mind, unwanted memories. Please, let us enjoy this meal together, then I shall send my son off to the library where he will be content until our discussion is over" replies the green god. The king of the realm nodded in agreement and looked to the young child.

"How old are you, young one?" he asked in a warm tone, gaining the attention of all. Loofney shifted uncomfortably and looked up to his father, gripping Loki's hand tightly under the table with his own small hand. The raven haired prince smiled in encouragement and nodded. Loofney then looked back to his 'grandfather' and swallowed.

" I'm nearly 8 years old! I'm a big boy now!" said the child proudly. Odin chuckled and nodded in agreement once more.

All was quiet for a few moments; the silence could have been sliced with a knife. Leera held Leymina against her chest warmly and rubbed her back, sneaking glances every so often to her husband beside her. Loofney had snuck into the meal set before him on a copper plate and the young prince himself just sat as usual, not eating, but regarding each and every weary glance that was cat towards him. "Are you coming to the library with me, father?" the little boy leant over, whispering heavily in his father's ear. Loki smiled and lifted his small child onto his lap, causing curious eyes to look across.

"No this morning my love, I have some things to do" said the god of mischief quietly, rubbing Loofney's back.

"Are we going to spend time together now that you got the bad guy, father?" he whispered in return.

"Of course we will, Loofney. Just not this morning. Come now, finish your morning meal, I don't want you wasting away dear boy." the raven haired god retorted, kissing the boys brow. Picking him up, Loki placed him back down on the chair and looked across at his silent wife with a furrowed brow. She was quiet, unusually quiet. She gazed into nothingness and held her new born to her breast unmoving. Concerned, the emerald eyed prince stood to his feet in a fluid motion and reached downwards, removing Leymina from Leeras arms. Leaning down, the god placed his mouth next to his wife's ear so only she was privileged enough to hear him speak, so the others could not listen in. "Leera, are you well?" Leera nodded and gave a weak smile, feeling her cheeks burn as the eyes around the table burnt into her head.

"I'm fine Loki; things just seem... Uncomfortable. I think we should not delay this any longer, and speak with them. Loofney can always eat more later on or in the library if someone fetches him something" she answered quietly in return.

"I believe you are right..." began he prince, then pulled away from Leera and looked down towards the entrance of the grand hall. "Guard! Come here please" in an instant, said guard that stood proudly at the door with spear in hand dashed towards the 'newly returned' prince and gave a short bow to the All-Father before focusing his attention on him.

"My lord, what is it that you require?" he inquired.

"If you would be so kind, please, take my son here to the library and made sure that he is comfortable and well supplied with books that he requests for. And please see to it that he is thoroughly fed and watered again, at his command. My wife and I shall be busy for a few hours and I wish to know that he will be safe and monitored. Can you promise that?" Loki asked with worried eyes. The last time a guard was supposedly 'watching him', Loofney fell from the great oak, harmed and unconscious. He wasted to make sure all would be well with this little boy on his own in the grand library.

"You have my word, my lord; we will be well looked after" the guard responded, bowing once more.

"Good... Well then, Loofney, come dear boy. This soldier here will take you to the library. Be a good boy and follow him without a fuss" commented the young trickster god, now looking to the side at his son. Loofney nodded and regarded his sister in his father's arms, wondering why she would not to also, but then thought to himself that she was too young to understand and listen in on 'adult conversation' and so dismissed it with a shrug. Jumping down from his chair, Loofney looked up at the guard and grinned; he had seen him before, but he was not going to mention it. And so, as Loki had asked; Loofney followed the guard from the grand hall without another word, except the occasional glance over his shoulder at his parents. "Now... Shall we?" Loki's voice deepened, very business-like as he looked back to the members sitting at the table, whom now had long gone, finished their food and sat patiently. Leera shuffles in her seat and looked down towards Lady Sif, the woman whom had become her best friend, and smiled warmly, only receiving a small one in return. Holding legions closer, the god of mischief moved towards the table a little and remained standing.

"Will you not sit?" Odin spoke.

"I have sat enough I believe, father" the exotic green eyed god said. "So, does anyone wish to ask something of us, or are we going to explain the last eight years to you?" he encouraged someone to speak.

"Why did you do it Loki? Why did you attack Midgard again? And where did you go all that time? We all thought you dead!" Ahh, thought the god of mischief, obviously Thor would be the first to ask away. Sighing, rubbing his babies back, Loki looked him dead in the eye for the first time since arrival then spoke

"What I did do Midgard was greatly regrettably, foolish and inhuman, yet at the time, to me, was simplistic, a great revolution, something I believed I would accomplish. I did it because I was power thirsty Thor, I craved attention; the ability to command and be obeyed. I was... Heartbroken, truth be told; because of you, mother, father, everyone... Even myself. But none of that matters now. Where was I? When I fell..." as Loki said those words, the gracious queen of the realm let out a melancholy whimper "... I hoped to die, that it was my end. But it was not. I am not the monster you believed me to be, not at all. I landed in an unknown realm, where beings called the Chitauri reside; a dark, perilous, bloodthirsty race resided. For months they beat me, tortured me until my body caved in and could endure no more. I was commanded to do their bidding, and the bidding of Thanos. If you can see, Thor; now, my eyes are green, yet on Midgard they were blue? As I did to your friend, agent Barton, so did the Chitauri do to me before I entered the human realm. I knew my surroundings, my whereabouts, but my actions were manipulated by another. Did I want to rule the humans? Yes. Did I want all those to die in the process? No. And I have, since they day of my return all those years passes, regretted my actions." As soon as Loki finished speaking, he looked to his brother with solemn eyes and was surprized to see that not only he, but his friends next to him looked on at Loki with tear filled eyes. "Please, someone speak" spoke the god of mischief. Glancing to his wife, Loki sighed.

"This must seem so strange to you all" Leera spoke aloud for the first time to lighten the atmosphere.

"I am so sorry! We have been too caught up in the moment to even speak to you my dear!" Frigga exclaimed, turning to the owner of the female voice with apologetic eyes. "We have not met properly"

"it's ok, I understand" Leera replied, casting a glance to her husband, opening her arms to him to take Leymina out of him hands once more. And so, for the next few hours, the royal family and friends spoke with Leera and Loki about the rest of their lived up until now; all the trials and tribulations, the hurt, the emotional and physical troubles and so in so forth. They were intrigued, touched, cried, laughed and found it enlightening. But, the god of mischief and the lady trickster made sure of it to leave out anything troublesome in relation to the people around the table in fear that their future might change with such knowledge; knowledge such as the Thor, Fandral and Theyna situation etc. Things went well; the All-Father had sat quietly the whole time, listening and taking in everything being told. He did not show it on the outside, but inside, he was touched by the great change in his youngest son. Once all was out in the open, the god of mischief and his wife spent the time laughing and conversing with one another, 'getting to know' everyone once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the feedback from the last chapter. I am very pleased you are enjoying it so far. Sorry for the disappointment though at how crap it is compared to the previous trilogy. It will get better, I promise. Please, please, please feed me your gracious and awesome reviews of this next chapter; I love to hear what you have to say!

KneelBeforeMe – Ahh thank you :) I think a little boy like Loofney would be amazing. Though, in our culture, I think, with all his eating, you may have to watch his weight haha! Thank you very much my dear! Please, enjoy this next chapter! Loves x

Darniece – haha, thank you! He is hot isn't he? Enjoy this next instalment! Loves x

Anonymous1662 – I want lovely Loki dream but it doesn't happen! Grr. Ah im so glad you have amazing dreams. They just make you feel awesome when you wake up. And thank you, really, for taking the time to review! Much loves! X

Anonymous3:30 – YOU HAVE RETURNED TO ME! Sorry, that sounded mega creepy. Oh no! Dear phone, we spare a thought for you… my school blocked it as well. I don't understand why. They encourage us to read, then when we do they are like "nope, nope… STOP IT!" strange, strange system. That guy sounds… don't, just don't do it! 1). is he called rumplestiltskin? Nope? I really want a lizard called that… or female captain major saggy pants, but I think that's over doing it. Loki I presume? Lol 2). Im with you on that. We will find someone haha…. Alpaca…. Read that word again and just listen to how funny it is! 3). Im Thor and im burdened with glorious *Buuuurrrp* sorry, there was nothing glorious about that….. 4). or my crutches! I has smarties ones… 5). I have the sudden urge to stroll around the uni campus now shouting "I need an eyeball" and just randomly slapping people across the face with my stick. Bad influence missy! Haha. 6). Yay, im glad you're enjoying them! 7). Woohoo! Please, please add my email. I've written it on previous chapters. If you can't find it it's natalie . ann . clark (at sign) Hotmail . co . uk

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are of my own creations.

….

The god of mischief strolled down the empty corridor of the golden palace, early hours of the morning, wanting to be alone and connect with his home once more. The talk with his parents and all those around went smoothly. They now treated Leera and his children appropriately and they now believed everything Loki spoke of, and his explanation as to why they had arrived at this point in their 'past' and not where they should be. All in all, it was successful, and already, as five days had passed, the emerald green god's relationships with everyone had already improved greatly, although, understandably there was a little distrust. Things were looking upward, finally, Loki thought. He and his family had been punished enough, and now, now this was the opportunity to lead a normal, stress-free life. The trickster god had left his wife's side in bed, had gotten dressed and left his chambers, feeling the need to just be alone for a moment, no get fresh air, or to think he did not know. As he strolled past the doors of the library, then the armoury, he finally came to a side door he knew very well that led to the gardens outside the palace. Turning the handle, Loki opened the door and walked through, allowing it to close by itself. Gliding through the momentary darkness of the passage, the young prince took in a deep break and felt the coolness of the early morning air caress his skin. Finally coming out into the open, the lie smith gazed at the navy blue sky with a smile; the sun was still yet to rise. Crossing his arms against his chest, Loki walked through the gardens, past the flower beds and vegetable patches until he reached the cobbled pathway, and then he turned around and regarded the castle; a tear trickling down his cheek from the corner of his eye. He was pleased to be home. Sniffling, the god of mischief smiled and rotated so that he faced the opposite direction and eyed a wooden bench a little further down the pathway, and intended to sit upon it. Striding towards it, the youngest son of Odin was oblivious to the approaching figure behind him. Plinking himself down un-gracefully, Loki lifted his head and just watched the palace; the flickering of candles in the open windows. The slightly audible laughter of people still Kerry making into these early hours. And the silhouettes of lovers embracing, casting a shadow by candlelight through the drawn linen draped hanging over the openings of the balconies. It was peaceful, complete, safe, and Loki was content with such knowledge. "Do you wish for company?" a voice broke the silence and Loki jumped momentarily, looking to the side at the outline of his boisterous brother against the darkened sky.

"Should you not be in bed? It is early Thor" he replied.

"I could ask the same thing..." the god of thunder pointed out, taking a seat next to the young magician." I have not been able to sleep this day. I decided against lying in bed, awake and travelled to the armoury. I thought to use my time and clean Miljonir and polish my armour. I saw you stride past the door. I was curious. I still am. Why are you out here, alone? Should you not be with your wife in bed, Loki?"

"I believe we have suffered the same this evening; I too could not sleep. I wished for some fresh air" spoke Loki, looking to the floor, his arms still hugging himself against the bitterness of the cold, morning air.

"Are you struggling to adjust to life after everything?" Thor inquired, gazing at his brother, turning slightly to face him on the bench.

"Maybe... In all honesty, I don't know. I have never been a great sleeper to begin with. But recently, I hardly ever sleep, just lay there, staring at the ceiling, or reading a book" said the emerald green god. The blonde god hummed in thought and smiled at his brother's profile. It was good to have him back, without hate, bitterness, and now, just love and compassion. It was a blessing indeed.

"It's strange that my little brother is now my older brother" Thor mused to himself, grinning widely. The emerald green god chuckled and stared over his shoulder to his muscly brother.

"You worry" He stated, his smile fading away.

"Worry?" Questioned the blonde god of thunder, brow furrowing.

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes, ever since I revealed to you all, everything that has happened to my wife and I. You worry about how you turn out in the future, do you not?" stated the master of the arts. A loud exhale of air left the eldest son of Odin's mouth and he nodded feebly, looking rather vulnerable. Loki hummed in slight satisfaction at his guessing turning out to be right and he stood to his feet. Facing his brother, Loki smiled and said with reassurance

"Fear not, brother, you do good" and with that, the god of mischief turned on his heels and walked back down the cobbled pathway towards the door leading back into the palace, leaving a beaming blonde god sitting alone on the garden bench.

…

"Where have you been?" A soft voice echoed in the darkened room as the trickster god slowly and silently entered his chambers, shutting the door with as little sound as possible. Jumping at the sudden voice, Loki turned around and looked upon the tired figure sitting up in the bed with the silk sheets covering her chest for warmth. "I woke up because Leymina was crying, and you were gone"

"Im sorry my love, I went for a walk, to clear my head. I spoke with my brother also. I did not mean to worry you. Is she well?" Answered Loki, walking towards the bed, casting a quick glance towards the cot in the corner of the room.

"Nothing we haven't handled before; she is well. She was just a little hot. I on the other hand, am freezing from having the windows open for her. We either need to move the bed or get thicker sheets Loki" Commented Leera, shuffling to the side and the raven haired prince lifted the thin, emerald silk sheet, and slid under it, after removing his boots. Grabbing her and pulling her against his chest, Loki pressed a warm kiss on his wife's head, breathing in her intoxicating scent at the same time. She was addictive, and he loved that about her.

"What shall we do this day?" the silver tongue inquired.

"Apart from sleep a few more hours?" Leera began playfully, feeling her eyes drooping as she looked across to the balcony and eyed the upcoming sun. "I thought it would be nice to visit Gerathaim. You have not spoken with him since our arrival. He may not know you, but you know him, and you remember what he did for you. maybe you could even try and heal his wife?" She offered, curling up against her husband's clothed chest.

"That is a great suggestion. I also thought about taking Loofney to the armoury for the first time to get acquainted with weapons and such. He is already learning so much at his age. I do want him to become well learned, but I also do not want him to become like me in the means of having the lack of experience in weaponry and battle strategies… and dare I say it, sparring. It would be good for him to learn at a young age, and also spend some time getting to know his uncle a bit better and of course our dear friends; the warriors" explained the god of mischief, leaning against his wife, feeling the hours of neglected sleep, creeping up on him.

"He would enjoy that thoroughly, Loki. And it would be good for you both to get out of this place and get some fresh air. I never knew a bookworm until I met you. no wonder you are pale. You haven't had enough sun." Chuckled the lady Loki, yawning slightly. "Now, can we stop talking for a few hours? I'm so tired"

"Hmmm?" Loki said, already half asleep, not listening to a word his wife was saying.

"I said…. Oh shut up and just go to sleep" She mumbled, pulling the sheets over them both to keep them warm from the cool morning air.

"I love you too, Leera" Loki remarked mischievously, and allowed the much wanted slumber to consume their minds for a few hours to come, resting themselves for what they did not know would be and exhausting and eventful day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

So here it is another chapter! Sorry I have posted it a little late in the day, but I have been busy with some friends today and went to a church event, then to a friends to a movie straight afterwards, all in all, not coming home until 11:30pm, so please forgive. Thank you all for the reviews for the previous chapters. Im so glad you are enjoying this so much, things will being to pick up the pace from the next chapter onwards; but you can't rush a beginning otherwise there is nothing to look forward to haha. Loves xx

Hello new followers – LadyWynne and nibor33

Sorry, but I don't think I can't reply to all of your reviews of the previous chapter because I want to post this chapter pretty quick, well so that you will get it before tomorrow haha. So instead… I LOVES YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE AMAZING!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are of my own creations.

…..

"Slow down, boy!" Loki shouted, completely annoyed. At first, his son's excitement about going to the armoury this day after the morning meal, was heart-warming, but now as the small child ran hysterically down the golden corridor with his parents behind, and dodging guards here and there; it had become rather regretful. Loofney laughed aloud and mounted his transparent steed, thundering forward with as much speed as his little legs could muster. "Loofney, slow down or you will hurt yourself" he said once more, not noticing his wife chuckling beside him.

"Oh let him enjoy himself, Loki" Leera commented, turning the wriggling little girl in her arms so that she now faced her. Loki rolled his eyes at his raven haired wife and looked on with an amused grin as his son took too long to stop and as he approached the doors to the golden hall, he ran straight into them; his face coming in contact with the solid wood and Loofney stumbled backwards, falling down onto his behind with a great thud. Loofney yelped and looked to his parents for sympathy as his bottom throbbed from the impact with the floor, but unfortunately found nothing but amusement.

"I warned you, boy. But you did not listen to your father" Loki pointed out with a mischievous grin upon his face as he watched his eldest child stand to his feet, rubbing his forehead and backside at the same time; a frown on his face. Loki, inside, felt a bit worried for his son because of the impact but at the same time, Loofney's reaction made him smile. He did not cry, nor make a fuss of the situation; he just carried on, and acted very mature for his age. Stepping forward, the god of mischief ruffled his son's hair, much to Loofney's annoyance, and proceeded to push open the grand hall doors, stepping instantly aside to allow his wife and children through first. Loofney walked slowly into the room, his head and buttocks hurting less now. Eyeing the grand feast upon the table, and the members seated there, the small boy grinned and sped up towards them. Leera gave another slight chuckle and rubbed Leymina's back, glancing across at her husband as they both strode over to the seating area. "Why do you grin so?" inquired the green god with a raised eyebrow.

"He is so much like you Loki" Leera replied, her face gleaming with such pride that that little boy was her child, and this man, her husband.

"Yes he is, although I did not make it a priority to walk into doors at full speed" laughed the young prince as he trailed his eyes back towards Loofney, whom was now sat at the table. "I actually dread this afternoon. Thor and our friends will want to push Loofney and get him to be boisterous and spar with them; I fear he will get hurt. Maybe it was not one of my best ideas" Loki said, his tone now full of worry.

"Nonsense, this will do him good, like you said. Sometimes you worry unnecessarily Loki. Let him have some fun. Just ask your brother and the others to play nice. They will; he is only seven years old for goodness sake." Leera commented, tutting.

"I suppose your right" he agreed, nodding his head.

"No, I am right. I am a woman after all" she said teasingly, then picked up the pace, coming to take a seat in front of the king and queen; resting Leymina supportively on her lap. The trickster god joined not a moment later and reached for the pitcher of water; filling his goblet to the brim, but not overflowing. Leera immediately tucked into an array of meats and fruit on her copper plate before her; Loofney had long gone started to eat along with the others, and Loki just sat... Sat there and drank.

"So your appetite still has not changed after all these years?" Frigga inquired, breaking the momentary silence, glancing up at her youngest son.

"I only eat when I feel hungry" stated the raven haired prince, placing down his goblet onto the table.

"You will not build up your strength by neglecting your meals, my son" Odin pointed out, looking over the brim of his goblet to the trickster god.

"Yes, father is right brother, you should eat. You are getting thin" Thor chimed in. Sighing loudly in annoyance, Loki reached forward and grabbed a pear from the bowl in the centre of the table, and brought it to his mouth, taking a medium sized bite, then, un-dignifiyingly, Loki spoke with a mouth full of food

"Happy now?" the others rolled their eyes and snorted humorously. Chomping down the rest of his pear, the trickster god eyed his son from the corner of his eyes, watching as he wriggled in his seat happily, and how not one bit of his meal touched the sides; rather, he just rammed it down with great intensity. His son was excited, and that knowledge made him smile; it was not Loofney's reaction to attending a trip to the armoury that got to him. Loki was worried. Worried that his son would perhaps get hurt handling the weaponry? Worried that he might get injured because his brother and his friends would become too boisterous with him? Or perhaps, the sickening realization, that in all the possibilities, the main reason for his worry was that he was used to being with his son for so long; every day, every hour in the library, and this day, it was as if he were sending his son away to be educated. The emerald green god felt a little separation from his son inside, and it saddened him. Loofney was just like him; he grew and matured at such a young age, and although Loofney was not getting sent off in any stretch of the imagination; he was growing up, learning more… enjoying himself. It made Loki feel embarrassed to feel such away; he felt weak, vulnerable, feelings he did not wish to associate with himself, but here they were, dancing around him. First Leera had softened him, the young prince pondered for a moment. Then his mother had begun to loosen the hatred that was wrapped around his heart, and now, now his eldest child had a hold over him that made the youngest son of Odin want to cling to him at every breath; to shield him from everything the world had to offer him and just wrap him up on cotton wool. But he knew deep down that that was not the way. And so, and he finished consuming his piece of fruit, the raven haired male trailed his gaze over to his brother and caught his attention. "Dear Thor?"

"Loki?" Thor looked up with questioning eyes at his younger brother after being addressed in such a loving manner and peaceful tone; not things he would regularly associate with his sibling after all these years of mockery, hostility and envy between them both.

"I was wondering whether or not your dear friends and yourself cared to join young Loofney and I in the armoury this afternoon; I wish to 'show him the ropes'; educate him on such things. To have your assistance would please us both, would it not, my son?" replied the emerald green god of mastery. Loofney, with his eyes bigger than his belly, looked to his blonde uncle and smile a gracious smile, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Well brother that seems a splendid idea. I was indeed wondering when this young fellow would learn the art of sparring. You can never start to young" Bellowed Thor in return, full of good cheer.

"It is settled then" Said Loki, nodding his head once to his elder brother, his eyes softening once more at the beam on little… or not so little, Loofney's face.

"You will have a good afternoon, Loki. I know it" A quiet, feminine voice rang against the god's ear, and Loki turned to see his wife grinning at him, with the tiny Leymina in her arms, resting against her breast.

"Will you and our daughter be alright?" inquired the talented magician, ever so concerned for the wellbeing of his wife and children. He may be known as the hard hearted, cruel trickster god to any and every one, but to his wife, and his children, he was nothing more than a romantic softy. Something that, even with this knowledge, Loki wished to keep between themselves as he thought 'he would not be taken seriously again and a master of tricks'. He was not ashamed to love his wife and children the way he did, he was just a very rare, traditional type where feelings were only displayed to those closest, and most loving to you; and to Loki, it was his wife and children; The only three people that were blessed to look upon and experience such a change in the infamous god.

"You worry unnecessarily, my love. We will be fine. Your mother has promised to entertain us both with her presence. It seems we have much to catch up on due to the whole 'memory-loss' issue. Besides, it will do you and your brother good to have this bonding time." Commented Leera.

"Ah, well, as long as you are sure" Said the exotic eyed male, and was about to continue when Leera leant forward and closed the distance between them, placing her lips upon his in a loving kiss, causing all heads to turn towards their direction; shocked, once again, at their youngest prince showing such affections in public.

"I'm sure" She said, a little breathlessly as she pulled away, parting their lips in a quick movement. Loki grinned and cleared his throat, suddenly aware of all the knowing eyes upon him, grinning madly. Feeling his cheeks heat up, and undoubtedly revealing a little colour, the god of mischief stood to his feet and strode to his son's side, feeling ever so slightly embarrassed that all witnessed him kissing his wife lovingly, and perhaps a little longingly. Placing his slender, pale hands on his son's shoulders, Loki squeezed a little.

"Are you ready, my boy?" He inquired and Loofney nodded, bending his head backwards a little to look up at his father. "Good. Shall we leave then, brother?" after chuckling; regarding the sudden colour change in his brothers cheeks, Thor rose to his feet and replied

"Come my friends, I think it is time we taught this young one how to have a real good time" and with that, Lady Sif and the warriors three cheered in agreement, then bowing to the All-Father and the Queen in respect, walked from the table towards the exit with great excitement. Loki felt the sudden movement under his hands and watched as his son broke from his grasp and ran off towards the others, marching like a soldier with his head held high.

"Ugh, I fear I will live to regret this…" Loki muttered, looking down at his wife.

"What? Regrets about Loofney having a good time?" Leera questioned, a sudden solemn expression caressing her face.

"No, regrets about making a fool of myself…" Started Loki, then he leant forward, placing his mouth next to his wife's ear and continued "I am a dab hand at the arts my dear, but when it comes to most elements of weaponry and sparring alike I am as useful as a fork in a sugar bowl"

"Well at least you are talented in other areas too…" Leera offered playfully and Loki blushed even further, thinking that his parents could probably hear this conversation right now.

"Yes well… goodbye dear" He said in a hurry, and kissed Leera and Leymina both on the head, before rushing after his family and friends toward the armoury.

….

"No Loofney put that down!" Loki shouted from across the room.

"But what does it do?" He replied with a whine

"I will explain it to you, AFTER you put it down!"

"But father!"

"No Loofney, listen to me… no, do not pull that! Volstagg, look out!" Loki shouted, almost pulling out his hair in frustration.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all, so this is a lot shorter compared to the rest of my chapters. But when time is little in university, you have to make due. I hope it doesn't disappoint though. If it does, very sorry! Thank you all for your kind reviews!

Savysnape7 – I loves protective Loki. Loves x

Terra3434 – thank you so much! Thank you for reading. Loves xx

Anonymous3:30 - I couldn't resist the 'talented in other things' part haha. Thank you lovely! Much loves! Xx (sorry, in a rush tonight, can't make a long reply)

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are mine

….

Loki looked terrified; his precious son holding, even wielding weapons of all sorts with such a carefree attitude. To top it off, his brother encouraged him too! Thor beamed as he handed little Loofney an army knife here then a spear there. The young Lokison struggled to hold up the heavier machinery, but seemed too absorbed in the array of weapons that his struggles did not seem to faze him. The emerald green god sat in the corner of the armoury with a watchful eye. The warriors three laughed joyfully around the young boy at his enthusiastic responses. The beautiful lady Sif pulled her attention away from the happy atmosphere a moment and looked across at the young god and felt a sudden sorrow consume her at the sight of the melancholy trickster. Walking away from the gathered men, lady Sif approached Loki and leant against the wall beside him, regarding him. "He's fine Loki" she spoke softly in reassurance. The lie smith jumped at the sudden voice beside him and looked upon the face of the female warrior.

"Oh Sif, I did not see you there. I know I seem to have a habit of worrying unnecessarily, my wife has a habit of telling me" Scoffed the master of the arts. Sif snorted and moved to sit beside Loki on the windowsill which he was perched on in the corner of the room.

"It's strange seeing you like this…" Sif spoke not a moment later, looking sideways at the young prince.

"Like what?" Loki questioned, frowning at the beautiful brunette.

"…Caring, full of emotion, not even planning any mischief upon us. You're quiet Loki, withdrawn it seems. You may have become a better person, so you claim, but it's changed you Loki. You are not what I remember, what any of us remember. Even the warriors three spoke with me yesterday saying that you could pass for a completely different person. Have the events that took place in your life really changed you that much Loki, that we do not recognise you?"

"Is it bad that I have changed?" Said Loki, looking withdrawn as he quickly glanced over to his son and watched him laugh and jump about in glee.

"Yes and no…" Sif began, inhaling deeply.

"Oh? Please, explain what you mean." the emerald green god said, genuinely intrigued as he looked back to the female warrior.

"I will not lie; your tricks and such were tiresome, not something I nor others will probably miss. But Loki, you were full of life then; smiling, care free, happy. Now, I have noticed, you only keep such things for your wife and children. It's saddening Loki, to see you so... Sad" Sif explained, looking to the floor, swinging her legs almost childlike.

"You think me miserable?" inquired the trickster god with a hint of hurt.

"Not miserable, Loki, no. Just... Sad. It's as if your happiness has left you. Believe it or not Loki, we all miss the old you, as much as this new 'god of mischief' is great, we miss the playful, annoying past Loki" replied Sif.

"Well I am sorry, but I was a fool in my past; filled with selfish ambition, cruelty, envy and jealousy... You won't be meeting that Loki again. Sorry to disappoint you lady Sif" the raven haired god said, looking away from the female warrior and felt his heart jump into his throat not a moment later. Ignoring Sif sighing in defeat next to him, the lie smith watched with horror as little Loofney left his uncles side and approached an area in the armoury where held a variety of bows. Looking with great awe in his eyes, the young Lokison picked up a golden cross bow that was fully loaded and eyed it with great intensity. Thor and the warriors three were busy discussion which one of the possessed the best weapon when all stopped suddenly in their places at the sound of Loki shouting. "No Loofney put that down!" Loki shouted from across the room, jumping down from the window ledge.

"But what does it do?" Loofney replied with a whine, hovering his hand over the metal trigger.

"I will explain it to you AFTER you put it down!" Loki warned, stepping forward slowly with nervousness as Loofney's hand edged ever so close to the release trigger.

"But father..." Loofney complained and placed his curious hand down on the leaver, turning it. The god of mischief gasped loudly as he trailed his eyes along the line of fire and his eyes came to rest on dear volstagg.

"No Loofney, listen to me... No, do not pull that! Volstagg, look out!" the emerald eyed god shouted, almost pulling his hair out in frustration and terror as the arrow released and ripped through the air at a great speed, aiming to volstagg buttocks. The arrow imbedded its self quite accurately in the robust god's behind and Volstagg yelped in pain, gripping himself, stumbling forward. Loki shot his son a glare for his defiance and stormed towards him, taking the crossbow from his hands and placed it out of reach. Loofney began to cry as Loki took his arm and walked him towards the yelping god. Coming to stand by the god's, the trickster god lifted Loofney up and placed him on the table, looking into his green eyes with annoyance. "You will do as I say young man, and you will sit here quietly. Do not move!" then, turning away, Loki walked back to volstagg and apologised for his son's actions. "I can heal you"

"Really…" Volstagg chuckled in between gasps of pain "… it's ok Loki. He was just having some fun!"

"No, volstagg, he did not listen" Loki corrected and without warning, pulled the arrow from the jolly warrior's buttocks, then tossed it aside. Volstagg grunted loudly and looked up at his surrounding friends.

"Argh, thank you Loki!" He exclaimed, feeling the open wound burn with a fiery heat, knowing that Loki was; healing him just as he said.

"My pleasure" Loki responded then pulled his gaze towards his brother. "We will be leaving now!"

"Oh Loki, don't. This was nothing" Thor complained.

"No Thor, this was something. Either Loofney could have hurt Volstagg or any of you much worse that a graze on the buttock, or he could have greatly injured himself. I was right; he is too young for any of this. I was foolish to go along with it." Spoke Loki, then he turned on the spot and approached his weeping son whom was being comforted by the lady Sif. "Loofney, come, we are leaving"

"Im sorry father!" Loofney cried hysterically, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his tunic, glancing every so often at his uncle and friends, looking at their sympathetic expressions. Loki sighed at the sight and held out his hand for his son to take

"Loofney, come along please" He asked once more, his voice saddened at seeing his son so upset. Not a moment later, Loofney jumped down and took Loki's hand, allowing his father to lead him away.

"He's different now… I don't like it" Thor whispered, watching his brother leaves the room with his weeping son.

"Should we do something?" asked Fandral.

"Like what?" Hogun joined in.

"Im not sure, but I plan on getting my brother back" Thor spoke with assuredness in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

So, here I present thee another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but for those of you whom did not know, I came down with food poisoning. Not a very nice experience I must admit. So I hope you enjoy. It isn't my best chapter as I have not written in a while, so please excuse the crappiness of this. Much loves to all whom have favoured/followed/liked and reviewed this story so far. once I am completely feeling better I will present you with some decent chapters. Please, review!

Marvel Owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are mine

…..

The god of mischief walked down the corridor pulling little Loofney behind him, his eyes focused on the space up ahead. He was angry with his son. Loofney did not listen to him, and that was the first time that he had disobeyed him. It was as if Thor had influenced him in some way. The small son of Loki continued to weep as he was being led by the emerald green god. That was the first time his father had shown any anger towards him. So, this was a new experience on both parts. "Father, please, slow down!" Loofney whined as his legs began to grow tiresome at the speed in which they were walking. The youngest son of Odin felt a sudden pang of guilt in his hear and he came to a sudden halt, turning to face his small child. Loofney was red eyed and his eyes were wearisome. His breathing appeared laboured, but the trickster god gathered that it what from the sudden impact of tears; Loofney had never experienced such a crying fit, Loki pondered. The lie smith dropped to his knees in front of his son and took both of his small hands in his own. "Are you still angry with me father?" the small Lokison sniffled, looking straight into the exotic green eyes of his raven haired parent. Loki sighed and pulled his son closer towards him so that they were almost nose to nose.

"No my dear child, but when I ask you to do something, I expect you to obey me. It is very rare that I ask anything of you Loofney. Dry those eyes; you need not cry any longer. You are not going to be punished. Let us learn from this mistake, ok?" explained the master of the arts. Loofney nodded, a small smile creeping on his angelic face. "Good. Now, let us leave this place and visit your mother; I believe she is with your grandmother" spoke Loki, stroking his sons cheek before standing to his feet. Reaching out, the youngest son of Odin took hold of his Childs hand and slowly led him away; happy to see the smile upon little Loofney's face.

"Father?..." Loofney began after some time of silence, something clearly on his mind. The god of mischief looked out of the corner of his eye down to the young to-be trickster. He loved that about his son; the fact that once a matter was settled, his every enthusiastic mind would just jump to another matter without pausing for thought.

"Yes dear boy?"

"Mother is having another child isn't she?" Loofney inquired, looking straight ahead at the approaching golden doors belonging to the celebratory hall. Chuckling, the emerald eyed god looked lovingly to his son. Loofney was indeed a keen observer even at his young age.

"She is indeed Loofney" answered Loki.

"Will this one die too, father?" Loofney's voice suddenly asked, his tone highly melancholy. Stopping still once more, the small child of Loki turned to his father and sighed loudly. "You look sad father, like you did when my baby brother died. You don't look happy anymore. Is mother ill?" Loki swallowed hard. This was the second person to have told him that he was sad today, that he looked unlike himself. Not only that, but his son feared for his mother when there was no need. What brought such thoughts into his mind, he did not know. What was he to say to him? He was too young to understand exactly what was going through Loki's mind, exactly why his happiness was so little. He could not tell him about the death and destruction he had been through; no one that young should listen to such things. And the trickster god thought that Loofney would not understand about Leeras situation of not being able to give birth naturally with this child and would be in need of having the child cut out. The only plausible response the god could think of was something he was so talented at... A lie. Placing a well-practiced smile upon his face, the lie smith gazed down at his son and replied

"I am well my son, trust me; and as far as your mother is concerned and the baby, they are both fine, nothing to worry your little mind about. Do not fret about anything"

Loofney looked questionably to his father, but, shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and walked forward to the grand doors; pushing them open as disappearing out of sight. Loki exhaled loudly and stood still, staring blankly at the door before him. His family were probably waiting for him, but at this exact second, he could not find the energy to move his legs. It was as if they were glued to the ground. He was happy to be home, to be reunited with his wife and children, of course! But, after all these events, he felt drained. Not depressed, no, no. But tired, physically and mentally. The raven haired prince felt like he needed a few days sleep let alone a few hours. Since being home, that was one thing he did not seem to have a lot of. He had been afraid that if he fell asleep, then woke again, it might have been all a dream; his wife and children still lost to him. He knew it to be impossible now, but there was always that little inkling in the back of his mind causing him to think differently. Blinking slowly, looking far from alert, the young prince once again did not hear his elder brother approach and was shaken when a heavy hand rested itself upon his shoulder.

"Brother, why do you stand out here alone? Everyone is inside" the god of thunder announced, a frown dressing his golden head. Loki snapped his head to the side and regarded his brother for less than a second then he glanced down to his legs, checking momentarily to see if they would finally move. Much to his relief, they did. "Loki, why won't you tell me what ails you? Not only does it affect me, but the others as well. We have all noticed your sullenness" continued the golden haired god.

"Forgive me Thor, if the impression I have been given has led you to believe that something is wrong. There is nothing wrong with me, I am merely exhausted. I think I may actually leave and retire to my chambers..." Loki spoke wearily, bringing his hands up to his face, wiping his tired eyes.

"Would you like me to escort you there?" inquired Thor with concern, placing his hand on Loki's neck affectionately.

"I think not Thor, I am capable of walking from here to my chambers; but thank you, for your offer. Would you be so kind as to pass my regards onto everyone, and inform my wife as to my whereabouts; I would not have her worrying unnecessarily." said the exotic eyed prince.

"Yes of course, I will do as you ask" agreed the manipulator of the elements.

"Thank you, brother" replied the young god, and in a flash he turned on his heels and walked slowly down the opposite end of the corridor. Thor sighed and looked on with saddened eyes before entering the great hall.

...

"Sweetheart, wake up. You won't feel the benefit this evening if you sleep now" a gentle, feminine voice echoed in the chambers of the trickster god. Leera led on the bed next to her husband, stroking his slightly clammy brow. Thor had told her of his weariness and how he craved nothing more than the comfort of his bed. And then she also found out about the situation regarding Loofney and volstagg and how it was quite out of place that the god of mischief became angry with his son and took him away from others whom wished to spend time with him. Leaning forward, Leera kissed Loki's forehead and placed a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and lower as he breathed so calmly in his sleep. "my love, open your eyes" the emerald green god took in a deep breath and smiled in his sleep, moving under the silken sheets, edging towards the dark beauty. Leera chuckled and returned her hand to the lie smiths head, stroking his dark locks gently. "Loki... Wake up for me my love" she whispered lusciously against his pale, perfectly sculptured ear. "Loki..." she persisted, stroking his head, placing soft, chaste kisses along his jaw line. "Come on, wake up my sweet" her voice sounded, dripping hotly as she snuggled closely against him, wrapping her arm around his chest. The god of mischief felt this and reluctantly opened his eyes, waking from his well craved slumber. Giving an undignified yawn, the master of the arts turned his head to the side and regarded the beautiful face of his wife. A sudden warmth caressed his pale skin and a slight pink colour caressed both of the dark haired beauties cheeks.

"Hello there..." whispered the lady Loki, walking her fingers up the god's chest.

"Hello" he replied, looking through half lidded eyes at the precious woman before him.

"Did you enjoy your sleep my love?" she inquired, a grin gracing her pale lips.

"Yes, I did, though being awake as of now, gladdens my heart; to look upon such a visitation as you" Loki commented.

"You speak silly words when you are weary!" Leera scoffed happily, pulling away from her husband so that she sat beside him. Loki frowned and grabbed his wife's hand, holding it tight.

"I speak only truth to your ears, not matter what state I might be in, Leera" pointed out the youngest son of Odin. Leera smiled happily and raised a leg as she rose so that she was able to slide over, on top of the prince, so that she sat upon his lap; her legs startling his hips. Placing her hands on the clothed chest in front of her, Leera pressed gently, keeping Loki in a laying position.

"You are talented with your words Loki"

"I hear no complaints from your mouth, dear woman" answered the trickster god.

"That is because I have no complaints; I just simply state facts darling" retorted the woman playfully, grinning as she felt her husband shudder beneath her as she stroked his chest and stomach affectionately.

"Don't Leera..." Loki gasped, closing his eyes.

"Don't what?" Leera teased, stroking her fingers along the crook of the prince's neck.

"Leera please, don't" he said once more as Leera pulled back her hands and began making work of the laces on the front of the god of mischiefs tunic.

"What?" questioned the female, slightly confused as to why Loki wanted her to stop... He never wanted her to stop.

"Not today my love, I have not the energy nor the... Appetite for such things." sighed Loki, opening his eyes to regard his confused wife as she stopped her administrations.

"Oh... Well this is rather embarrassing..." Leera began and lifted her leg to move off of Loki, taking a seat once more beside him.

"It is nothing regarding you, my love; do not think that. I am just weary. I fear that I would not please you in any way if we proceeded" Loki responded, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Its fine Loki" she reassured him, and slid from the bed, adjusting her dress. "Come, get up and wash; I came to tell you that your brother has asked for your audience once you have woken. He wishes to speak with you about matters I was not privy too. I will look after the children, do not worry"

"Are you sure?" inquired the prince, sitting up quickly.

"Yes, yes; it seemed important, whatever Thor wanted to speak to you about"

"Very well. Thank you my love, for coming to me" Loki said gratefully, watching his wife smile and nod her head in response, then leave not a moment later through the doors. Groaning in frustration, the god of mischief forced him from the bed and slouched as he walked slowly to the wash room to freshen up. He slightly dreaded what was to come with his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Long chapter guys, cause I loves you all. So, this chapter is a talky one im afraid, but also emotional… if you get emotional easily. I know I do. So this chapter is more or less about Loki coming to terms with his unspoken emotions and as he realizes their existence, he has a break down. So, that's all im going to say. I don't want to spoil it for you. Do not fret, it will get happier!

Hello new follower: DuchessofAquitaine

And I just want to say a thank you to all for your kind messages in regard to my health. I am feeling better than I was, and more in the writing mood now, that what I was like a few days ago.

All my reviewers, you know who you are, I loves you mega loads.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are of my own creation.

….

The god of mischief slowly walked down the slightly darkening corridor of the palace leading towards his brother's room. He felt utterly rubbish as he took each step. The day had not been a bright one all day and now he felt a surge of uneasiness break throughout his entire being at the thought of something going terribly wrong in the presence of Thor. Already he had upset his son, had members of his family and friends tell him he was a misery, and then he denied his wife pleasures. Could this day get even worse before it ended, he pondered. Sighing loudly and running his hand through his ever lengthening locks, an outward groan as the ever nearing door belonging to that of the god of thunder finally came within touching distance. Clenching his fist and raising it up against the door, Loki paused a moment then gently knocked them against the beach wood causing movement to sound behind its barrier. A shuffling of feet was evident, then not a moment later the grand door opened, revealing nothing but the eldest son of Odin dressed in his slacks. The wielder of the mighty hammer Miljonir grinned his glorious grin and stepped to the side, beckoning his brother into his chambers. Nodding, the emerald green god walked past and entered his chambers, a place he only ever visited, it would seem, when they were naught but children. Eyeing the rather brightly decorated room, Loki felt a sudden shiver of weariness and he turned to face his brother, and what he saw made him frown deeply. "What is this?" He questioned as his eyes came to focus upon not only his brother standing by the door, but Lady Sif and the warriors three. "Did you set this up? Did you get my wife involve too? Answer me for pities sake! What is this?"

"Loki, we just want to talk to you, nothing sinister" Fandral replied, raising his hands to show that they meant no harm.

"You do not call what you just did sinister? There were other ways of speaking to me without luring me here and guarding the door so I cannot leave!" Spat the trickster god, clenching his fists by his side. "I have spent many parts of my lifetime in captivity, all of this you know. Do you not think this to be a sick way of gaining my attention, brother?"

"Loki, you are in no means captive, you are free to leave whenever you wish…" Thor began, but stopped himself when he saw a darkened shadow creep over his siblings face.

"Then I will leave now, move out of the way, all of you" Snapped Loki, taking a step forward.

"Loki, at least hear what we have to say first!" Sif reasoned and the lie smith stood still, allowing Sif to continue, but hesitantly. "Loki, we have tried to speak with you alone and with others also, but when socializing occurs these days, you are not a willing participant. We try to speak with you, to lighten the mood most times, but you shut yourself away from us. You become reserved. This was the only logical way we could get your attention" Loki scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. Flailing his arms, the trickster god turned around and walked to the balcony that was on the opposite side of Thor's room, compared to his on. Staring on the platform, looking out and the kingdom, Loki drooped his shoulder so that he stood, slacking.

"Loki, so much has happened to you, but to us, our future and everything we know has not changed. To see you like this, to what you were like before you attacked Midgard; it's concerning to say the least. Yes, you told us the event in which you were in, and things that changed. But you never told us how it affected you, or anything other than that Loki. We want to have you back, to become our dear friend once more, but for that to happen, we must be honest with one another... We must speak with one another. Come, please Loki, let us talk and make merry like the old times" volstagg spoke up, a smile upon his face, but his stance ever so slightly pop sided, due to the arrow penetration his buttock more than likely. The god of mischief sighed and turned around, looking back at the faces.

"I will do as you ask" he spoke; defeat evident in his voice. Stepping down from the platform of the balcony, the raven haired male walked towards the large four poster bed and sat down, relieving his aching limbs. Folding his hands in his lap, Loki looked back up at the others and found that they had all made themselves comfortable. Lady Sif now sat on the floor near the door, beside Hogun the grim. Volstagg had taken to a chair in the corner of the room with a cushion upon it. Fandral sat beside him on the floor, but Thor remained stood; his arms crossed and his expression unchanging. "So, what do you wish to know?"

"Nothing particular Loki… just… talk" Thor replied, a small smile etching on his face. The youngest so of Odin nodded and took a moment, wondering what exactly to speak about. Sadly, he could think of nothing, and Fandral the dashing noticed this. Clearing his throat, he offered some help.

"Your son is beginning to look a lot like you, and I expect your daughter will grow up with Leera's beauty" The blonde member of the warriors three spoke.

"Yes, yes indeed. He grows in more way like me than I would ever have imagined. I hope for the same with this child that is due, if it is a boy of course" Loki replied, grinning at the image of his wife as she would be in a few month's time when her currently flat stomach would be wide and round, bearing the next child of Loki Odinson.

"Forgive me; I forgot that dear Leera was with child!" Thor gasped, placing a hand over his mouth in shock. Loki waved a hand of dismissal and the smile that caressed his face disappeared once more.

"Loki, you spoke of a time when you would have had three children at this moment, if certain events did not take place. If it is not too painful to speak of, will you tell us? You did not go into detail as to what happened to the child" Volstagg inquired, eyeing the pale, withdrawn prince. Loki paused a moment, unsure on whether to speak on the subject of Feyńir. It had always been a touchy subject; of course, who would be able to forget that moment when you lose such a precious thing to the cause of death. It is something that would live with you forever. Not only that, but the realization that this was a different future, therefore, Feyńir was no longer buried in the garden alongside Gerathaim, for what happened on this world was nothing to what he had truly experience. Gerathaim lived, and so Feynir's body was lost to him and his wife, and remained a mere memory. He could not even visit his grave, and that broke his heart. So most times, such as these, it was not a topic he wished to discuss with anyone. But he remembered the time when Leera had told Sif and Frigga about how she lost her parents, and although it broke her heart that day; telling people, speaking it out helped the healing process. Of course, they would never be removed from her memory, but the pain she experienced would have lessened in her heart. Taking a deep breath, Loki glanced up and swallowed before speaking.

"Leera was in the middle of labour; I beside her, helping her along with the pain she was experiencing, and the elder in front encouraging her to push. It had not been a long labour; not as long as Loofney's. In a matter of pushes and cries of anguish, little Leymina was born to us, a wailing, beautiful, healthy baby. It was over; or so we thought, as we were told, were expecting only one child. Soon after Leymina left Leera, contractions began to build up within her once more, and so on impulse, she pushed. It confused both the elder and myself as to why, but we encouraged her anyway. Not many moments later, another entered the world. A boy. But he…" Loki stopped a moment and cursed his dreaded emotions. How dare they run away with him in the presence of his brother and friends? It made him look weak! He thought to himself. Pulling himself together, he carried on "… he was not crying. He was completely and utterly silent. The elder looked over him. He was not strong enough to breathe on his own, and so, in the arms of the healer, he breathed his last breath. I tore something inside me that I cannot explain. It is not something I would wish upon anyone; to lose a loved one. I may have only known him for mere seconds; but he was my son. Not a day goes past when I look at my daughter and think, 'what would life be like if he too survived'? But there is not point dwelling on things that will never come true. And now, as the future has changed, his body is lost to us also; I cannot even visit my son, speak to him in the gardens. You wanted me to speak? Well im afraid, all I have to say leads to nothing but misery; something that fate seems cruel to dish me with every opportunity. If it were not for meeting my wife in the beginning, I would be better off dead now. It is surprising how one person can keep hold of you so much that they become your strong tower. Im sorry also, if you were seeking merry making with me, dear friends, but I am not the Loki you once knew, and I will take much; much of love, trust and healing to even bring forth a breath-full of what once was. I am who I am, I cannot change that…" Loki stood, tears in his eyes as he regarded the others and also noticed that their eyes shined with suppressed emotions "… Truth be told, I will not change who I am for anyone. What you see is what you get. It has always been so, you have just not realised it until now, at the point where emotions have stripped me bare and left me vulnerable to the eyes of all. I do not blame you for not wanting to hang around someone whom is so caught up in misery that it drains the very happiness from you; I wouldn't want to either. If I were you, all of you, do not force this upon me again. I will come to you when im ready. Healing can be a quick process, but in some cases… im my case, it is one that will take some time. Now, if you would excuse me; I wish not to speak of this anymore today" and with that, Loki walked to the door and cast a quick glance to his brother, whom now was weeping silently and he sighed. Turning the doorknob, the young prince pulled open the door and exited in a flash. Thor gasped, letting a tear unashamedly trickle down his cheek and he glanced over to his friends.

"I think we should speak with Leera in private. This will make him sick. I can understand, after everything he has been through, that he is entitled to a down period in his life, but if it does not perk up, he may always remain as such, and will become even more distant to the point that even his wife and children will not know who he is anymore" Sif said with an authoritative voice, scrambling to her feet.

"I agree, but… let us give them this night alone. I believe Loki is in need of some comfort from his wife this evening" Fandral nodded.

"Aye, let them be" Thor spoke, drying his eyes with the palm of his hand.

…

" Leera?" Feeble voice resounded as the dark figure walked into the bed chamber, eyeing the currently empty space. The god of mischief spotted the small child sleeping in the cot in the corner of the room and gathered that it must already be nightfall, and that he had spent some time with his brother and friends without even realising it, and therefore, Leera was settling Loofney into his own bed. Grabbing the hem of his black tunic, Loki raised his arms and removed it, tossing it carefree to the floor. Next, he made work of the ties on his slacks, and unlaced them bit by bit. Once opened, the young son of Odin allowed them to drop to the floor. Tossing his shoes off, now only clad in his underwear, the god of mischief groaned loudly and strolled over to the bed, dropping down on it ungracefully, sitting on the edge.

"Oh, your back!" Leera's voice sounded as she stepped into the room, eyeing the figure on the bed.

"Yes, sorry love. I did not expect to be so long." Loki answered.

"That's quite alright…" said Leera, bending down to pick up the discarded clothes.

"Leave them, my love. I will pick them up in the morn. For now, come to bed" whined the young prince uncharacteristically.

"Why put of tomorrow what you can do today. It does not take a few seconds to pick up some things from the floor, Loki" commented the dark haired beauty, placing the items on a nearby, empty chair, folding them delicately. Loki sighed once more and slid from the bed, approaching his wife from behind, wrapping his slender arms around her waist.

"Come to bed, Leera"

"I will now my love, let me just finish this, then I will change and we can get some sleep." Leera retorted, but Loki squeezed her tighter and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You mistake my meaning, my love. Come to bed… with me." whispered the Master of Arts.

"I thought you said earlier…" Leera began but was cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed down on her neck.

"That was earlier"

"What has changed since then?" She inquired, curious at her husband's sudden change in demeanour.

"I need you" He said lusciously "I need your love. I need your companionship. I need your embrace. I need your comfort. I just… I just need you. Please, come to bed with me"

"I will" She replied, breathlessly and turned in his arms to face him. She was surprised at what she saw. Loki's face was wet from tears, and his eyes were red. Cupping his face in concern, she searched his eyes. "What happened Loki?"

"I do not wish to speak of it. Please my love… let me show you my love"

"You show it to me now Loki, as you stand before me" Leera corrected, a frown on her face.

"No, what I show you now is weakness. This is not me, any of this"

"This is you, my love. This is not weakness. This is emotions, feelings. It takes a great man to reveal his feelings to another. No Loki, this does not make you weak in the slightest. This makes you more of a man that I or anyone else could have asked for. If this is what YOU call weakness, then I would have you become 'weak' around me all the time. For this is the Loki I fell in love with; not a hard heart, not… dare I say it, an 'Odin'. I fell in love with you, Loki Odinson, and don't you forget that" Leera replied and Loki let out a choked cry, pulling Leera against his chest in a heartbeat. " I love you, Loki, so very, very much"

"I love you…" He said, his voice strangled and his cheeks burning at how 'pathetic and out of character' he believed he looked.

"Come, let's go to bed; but not so you can 'show me how much YOU love me', but for me to express how much I adore you, god of mischief… my husband" Leera whispered against his ear, then in a swift, sudden movement, she pulled away and took his hand, leading his half naked form towards their marital bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there everybody! So here is the next chapter. Apology for the wait, but when your lecturer gives you like a million page reading to complete its kind of hard to fit in some writing as well. So this is a nice long chapter as recompense for my neglect. I really hope you enjoy it. It's not much of a happy chappy chapter im afraid, but it is the start of happiness and action to come. There is no point in rushing is as it will go too fast and end too fast, and im sure you lovely lot want a long story. So, in regards to the end (im not going to say anything about it except…) I would love to hear in your reviews what you think Leera wants to show/ tell Loki. By reading the end, you will get what I mean. I really would love to hear what you think it will be. A big box of virtual cookies to the one whom gets it right/closer to what happens. And they are Loki shape and flavour people!

Hello new comers - TheRedDragonEnforcer4, anastacianott, sataal**  
**Savysnape7 – thank you very much. Im glad you found it emotional. I wanted it to come across like that but was not sure if it did. Thank you! Loves x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. I just drool and wish he was mine to hug and feed cookies… Leera, Leymina and Loofney are my own creation.

…

And so, days passed, then weeks, then eventually months. Just as Lady Sif had predicted, Loki had become withdrawn. He spent most of his time either in the library alone or in his chambers. He rarely went to dinner and such in the great hall. He had told his wife everything that was going on in his mind, about how he felt these recent days. Leera had become so understanding about it all. She had 'checked him over' personally and the young god of mischief did not wish to speak with the palace healers. As much as he did not want to believe it, as much as he was against the idea, Leera had indeed, with the help of her medical knowledge, diagnosed him with acute depression. It was; not so severe that he felt like ending his life, for that is something he never wished to do now that he had his wife and children, but more soul draining. Some days, Leera believed that she too felt his pain, his wrecked emotions as she too shared part of his soul, but that is something she did not wish to bring to Loki's attention. The knowledge of that might indeed drive Loki deeper into misery. So, Leera supported him, day and night, loving as she could possibly love anyone, with every fibre of her being. It appeared that even now, Leera was Loki's rock, his strong hold, and she was what kept him going.

It was a glorious golden, summer's day in the realm of Asgard and the emerald green god sat quietly on his balcony floor, looking out at the sparkling, shimmering village. With a thin blanket wrapped around him, and his legs crossed before him, the lie smith sighed wearily. It was mid-afternoon and Thor had taken little Loofney out for a horse ride in the palace fields and lady Sif had taken Leymina off Leeras hands for the day. Leera sat on the bed, a towel wrapped around her body as she not long left the washroom after a relaxing bath. Rubbing lotion into her skin, the dark haired beauty glanced across at the sitting figure on the floor and noticed the blanket that clung tightly to his body. "Are you cold?" She said, breaking the silence.

"I am" His coarse voice replied and Loki pulled the material closer to emphasis his point.

"It's the middle of summer Loki, are you ill?" she inquired, frowning.

"No, I am just cold Leera" commented the young god, looking over his shoulder at the towel clad woman with the rotund stomach, for by now, Leera was eight months pregnant. Oh how the time flies by. Moving his eyes away from her enticing green orbs, the magician trailed them down to said stomach and kept his eyes there. "How is everything?" He asked.

"Calm, but I suppose there is always calm before a storm" Said Leera, gently rubbing circles on her stomach.

"I WILL be there for you Leera, when you have the child removed" Reassured the raven haired god.

"You need to be there for yourself before you can be there for anyone else Loki. I know what to expect concerning pain now, I will get through it just fine"

"Yes Leera, but last time you birthed the child, this time it is not possible. To have it cut out will be painful, I will not lie. I will be there for you, no matter what my situation may be like" The silver tongue defended himself, a frown deep on his face. Leera sighed and slid from the bed, about to walk to the wash room. "Leera, what is it?" The god of mischief inquired, rising from the floor and came to stand by the side of his bed, staring at his wife's back.

"Nothing Loki, nothing is wrong with me" she retorted and strolled into the washroom, closing the door behind her. Loki shook his head and exhaled loudly, climbing onto the bed, on top of the sheets. Lying down, the exotic prince folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. And for minuets he just led in complete silence, and welcomed it greatly.

The lady Loki re-emerged from the washroom glad in her loose garments coloured in a glorious mint green and strode over to the bed side, standing and staring at her husband led on the bed with his eyes closed peacefully. Placing her hands on her hips and sighing loudly, Leera spoke. "I understand what you are going through and how you are feeling, but really Loki, you can't just lie in bed all day every day, and you can't sleep. You are Easton your time. Time that could be spent with your children... Your wife. I don't want you like this when the baby is born" and with that the lie smith opened his eyes slowly and focused them on his glowing wife. Regarding her beauty, the young prince felt sick; sick that he had neglected her. The last time they spent any time together was when Loki broke down and they led with each other. That was just over six months ago, and strain on both their parts was beginning to become clear. But what was a marriage without its ups and downs?  
"I'm sorry I have been distant. It has not been fair on any of you. I should not have taken my sadness out on you all." he replied, pushing himself up the bed on his hands.

"No, you shouldn't have. I am here for you to talk to Loki, not to just stand by and watch you fall deeper and deeper into darkness. Remember that next time you lock yourself away from us. I can't deal with the stress of looking after you and the children and myself in this situation Loki. I love you will all my heart, you know that. And you know that I would do anything for you. But my love, you need to make the effort, you must WANT to get rid of this depression. Seeing past it is the next step to overcoming it" said Leera.

"I understand..." came the god's short reply, looking down at his lap in shame.

"I must go and pick up the children. It will be dinner time shortly. If you mean it. If you want to make the effort and work with me at defeating this depression... Come to dinner... Please" retorted the lady Loki. Casting him one last longing glance, the heavily pregnant woman turned around and strode to the door. Opening it Leera exited and disappeared around the corner. The god of mischief swallowed and clambered from the bed. Gliding to the washroom, he opened the door and locked himself in. Eyeing the golden bath with sudden want, Loki turned the taps and sighed as heat suddenly enveloped his hand as hot water gushed out. Reaching towards his oils and balms, the silver to Tongue picked up one labelled mint and pulled the stopper. Turning back to the increasing level of steaming water, Loki tipped the scented oil into the bath and watched how the water turned a sudden hue of green. Placing the cork back in the bottle, then the bottle back onto the shelf, the raven haired male began to slowly undo the buttons on his loose tunic. Once open, Loki tossed it to the floor and his hands came to rest on the ties just above his crotch. Untangling the ties, Loki bent forward and pulled the slacks from his legs, removing his underwear at the same time. Stepping out of them both, Loki reached for the tap and turned it off. Raising his leg, the youngest son of Odin stepped into the golden tub and gradually sunk into its welcoming heat. Loki gave a clear groan at the warmth wrapping itself around his pale skin when the water was level with his shoulders; his whole body submerged. Placing his hands on the sides of the bath, Loki slowly submerged his head backwards into the water with only his nose in the air. And the young god stayed like that for some time; soaking in the scented water.  
...

"No Loki?" Frigga said more as a statement when her eyes came upon the young wife of the trickster god entering the grand hall; her stomach now the object of everyone's attention.

"I'm afraid not, Frigga. We can pray that he will shake from this, but beside that, there is nothing we can do. I've done all I can in my power, but nothing seems strong enough to shake him" Leera answered, taking a seat at the table in front of the golden queen of Asgard. "How has Loofney been with you?"

"A treasure as always my dear. Where is precious little Leymina?" inquired the wise woman.  
"Lady Sif has taken care of her this day. She thought it to be nice for Loki and I to spend time together, but he just sits there Frigga. He just sits and looks out at the realm, wrapped in blankets and a blank expression upon his face"

"He has been through much, I gather from what you both have told me. This is not an uncommon reaction. I have seen it in many soldiers returning from battle" Frigga explained.

"Loki is no soldier my queen. Soldiers overcome it, some quicker than others, it's the way they were trained. Loki has had not training as such, and he has been in this predicament for almost half a year. I fear I may have lost my husband" came the solemn reply of the wife of the mischievous one.  
"Do not lose hope that Loki will return to us. He will my dear. All he needs is time and love; both of which I know you give him always. I expect Thor would be the same if it had been he that went through such things. Do not think that you are both cursed, or that the fates dishonour you, for that is not the case; I do not believe in such nonsense. What is, is and will become no more in time. Time is life's greatest change. You can accept it and wait for the best to come, or you can let it consume you and wait for it to drain you. If you do that, nothing will seem to move, but will stay the same. That is what my son needs to do; he needs to accept what happened and move on. At the moment, everything that has happened over time has consumed his mind and being. He just needs to let it go; accept what happened and move on" encouraged the golden wife of the king.

"You are right. I think I made it worse by doubting..." Leera admitted.

"We all doubt from time to time, but it is something we should strive not to do. Faith is what keeps us going my dear child, faith and hope. Although it may seem far away, too distant to grasp; it is always there. You just need to reach out and take hold of it. It's that knowledge that keeps me positive in times like these" commented Frigga.

"Indeed. I have always wondered what keeps you happy my queen" chuckled the raven haired woman.

"Well that and my husband and new family" laughed the queen in return, eyeing her daughter-in-law thoughtfully. "Oh and-" Frigga's eyes were suddenly pulled away towards the golden doors when a tall figure, seldom seen in this room for some time, strode in. "see my dear; faith proves... Faithful" Frigga spoke to Leera, but her eyes were focused on up ahead. Turning around in her chair, Leera searched and found her precious loved one standing wearily in the centre of the hall, gazing at her in return. Loki was freshly dressed after getting out if his mint bath. His hair still slightly wet and curling at the edges. He was dressed in navy blue leggings and boots, and a grey tunic; colours of which were hardly seen upon the god of mischief. Taking a deep breath he began to walk forward to his wife and mother and glanced sheepishly to his sides at the armoured guards. "My son, what a blessing this is!"

"my apologies for my recent absences mother" Loki said, coming to a halt beside his wife.  
"Apologies are not required my son. Come, sit with us. We are expecting your father and brother for our evening meal. What a pleasant surprise this will be for them indeed!" Frigga exclaimed, flashing her youngest son a most magnificent smile.

The three sat in silence for the next few minutes. Not awkward in the slightest; merely enjoying one smothers company. And they did; especially Loki, as although he did not speak it, he sorely missed the company of not only his wife, but his mother also. Not a second later did a voice rip through the silence with an ear shattering tempo. "Father!" Loki turned around in a flash and looked upon the testy face of his young son, Loofney. The small son of Loki began to weep as he ran forward; arms open in a ready embrace. With his legs carrying his as fast as they possibly could, Loki quickly got to his feet and faced him, ready to take the boy in his arms. And he did. Scooping Loofney up, Loki held him tightly in his arms, and kept him against his chest. Loofney wrapped his arms around the trickster god neck and hooked them tightly, never letting god. "I've missed you father so much!" Loofney's cries growing harder.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I'm so sorry" Loki's whispered in his one ear.

"I thought you were dying father, because we never saw you, and every time I did you were always in bed. You're not dying are you father? I don't want you to" Loofney choked loudly. Odin and Thor whom had stood behind Loofney at the doors had now walked forward, happy tears in their eyes at the sight of Loki, and came to sit quietly at the table, allowing Loki and his son to speak.

"no, no I'm not dying my son..." the emerald green god of trickery rasped, stroking his sons head protectively at the sudden knowledge of the pain and worry he had put his son through; not intentionally of course, but there all the same. Feeling his hear burn strongly inside, the raven haired prince dropped back onto his seat with Loofney still in his arms, and he placed a kiss on the boy's temple.

"Are you going to leave again? Will you disappear after dinner?" asked the small, black haired child.

"I do not plan to my son, I'm staying right here"

"Promise?"

"You have my word dear one" reassured the prince. Loofney sniffled and leant backwards to look at his father's face.

"You look sad father, and thin... Will you eat with me now?"

"Yes, of course I will" Loki replied, a genuine smile breaking across his face as he noticed the gleam of sheer happiness in the small boys eyes. Loofney bounced happily then slid from Loki's lap, taking a seat beside him at the table. Turning back around, the emerald eyed god looked to his father and brother and smiled, nodding his head at the same time.

"Tis good to see you my son" Odin said

"Yes, brother, it has been a while indeed!" Thor agreed.

"I am... Sorry. I will make more of an effort" Loki replies but looked to his wife while he said it.

"I have a surprise for you later on, before we retire to bed" Leera whispered to her husband as the others delved eagerly into the evening meal. Loki swallowed a piece of chicken hard and turned his face to his wife; his cheeks burning and his eyes wide.

"Not that type if surprise I'm afraid my love. That can happen another time. For now, It's a different surprise" Leera chuckled as she gathered by his expression what he thought she meant by 'surprise' as last time she said such things... Well let's just say, their evening was rather pleasant behind the doors of their chambers.

"Oh well, im sure I will enjoy it all the same" Loki blushed even further and brought his goblet to his lips.

"Yes, yes you will" said Leera, and underneath the table out of sight, the dark haired beauty cupped her stomach and smiles to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is up and ready for my lovely lot. And here are the results of the little 'guess what happens' competition haha. You were all pretty close, and I loved your replies. But there is one winner I am afraid and a runner up. Before I say who they are, anonymous330 just to clarify, no, the cookies do not taste like what we imagine him to taste like, but yes, minty-ish haha. So, the winner is, for being extremely close and not realizing it was**anastacianott (hello** lovely, thank you for reading my trilogy! Loves). Even though it was a question, it was spot on! Well done. Here *hands you a prettily wrapped box of virtual Loki cookies*. The runner up, for being so close is **anonymous330** as your first mention was regarding the unborn baby, so for you, I hand you a single Loki shaped cupcake with a lemon and lime filling. Loves.

So Anywho, thank you all very much for reviewing! Hello all new comers and followers and thank you very much!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard, Leera, Loofney, Leymina, Hineem and Gerathaim are of my own creation.

Enjoy and please please please review!

…..

"oh, Leera, tell me" whined the god of mischief uncharacteristically as he allowed his pregnant wife to lead him down an array of corridors that he was sure, had not come across in all his years living in this realm. The wife of the trickster god did not answer, but instead gripped his arms tighter and sped up, flashing a grin over her shoulder every so often. "You know, you are making me feel quite nervous my love..."

"All in good time Loki, you really must learn patience" retorted the beauty finally.

"Can you at least tell me where we are as of this moment?" said Loki, slightly flustered as they rounded an unfamiliar corridor, when light appeared lacking.

"Really Loki? We are in the palace. You have lived here how long exactly and don't know this place?" asked Leera, scoffing playfully.

"I do not tend to wander unnecessarily. There was no need for me to come this far" explained the silver Tongue, frowning as his eyes came to rest upon a sudden 'gargoyle' that nestled on the wall by an array of black wooded doors. It was at that point also that Leera had slowed down to a stop. "It is so dark down here, who occupies this section?"

"This area belongs to the servants. It is their living quarters Loki" explained the black haired woman. Loki's eyes widened at that sudden knowledge and he turned to face his wife.

"Oh..." he began; feeling rather embarrassed "... I was not aware that the servants lived within the palace grounds. I thought..."

"You thought they lived in the village?" inquired the once mortal woman.

"Well, yes. Well I suppose that mortal saying of yours proves true; we learn something new every day. Tell me, why you have brought me to this place. Was the surprise to widen my knowledge on the whereabouts of servants?"

"Of course not!" Leera chuckled, taking hold of the pale hand of the young god once more. Walking away from the gargoyle, Leera pulled him forward until she stopped one again in front of a grand grey door. Making a fist, Leera rapped her knuckles against the wood and glanced to the side at her nervous looking husband. Movement could be heated behind the door, then muffling male and female voices. Loki held his breath, not sure of what to expect, and felt his hand shake slightly as the door gradually opened. Why was he frightened, nervous even? He scolded himself inside; how could he let this 'depression' take hold of him. It weakened him, made him a quivering wreck. Not a moment later of mentally shouting at himself, a female head popped around the gap in the door.

"Oh! My lady, we were not expecting you so soon!" exclaimed the woman. She was a pretty, petite little thing; Loki observed. Her hair, brown in colour, was pulled back off her face into a messy bun. Her eyes were of the lightest brown, and her smile was warming.

"my apologies Hineem, I was rather eager" Leera answered in return, a smile on her face.  
"Oh, no no, do not apologies! I will get him ready. Please, please, both of you come in. I'm afraid the quality of my home is not what you are both used to, but it is cosy all the same" hineem replied, opening the door wide, beckoning them in. Leera thanked the brunette and stepped inside, leading the confused mischief maker behind her. Once inside, hineem closed the door and disappeared into a room off to the side. Leera strolled forward and took a seat on a high back chair next to a small fire place, tapping the seat beside her, for Loki to sit down.

"What are we doing here Leera? And how do you know that woman?" he whispered, placing a hand on his wife's thigh as he leant over, his mouth by her ear. Leera was about to reply when hineem cleared he throat.

"Excuse me, my lord, for the interruption, but we have a surprise for you..." the brunette spoke and Loki raised an eyebrow, utterly befuddled by this whole situation.

"I Uh ok..." he said, for once at a loss of words. Hineem turned back to the door she once exited and pulled open the door. Not a moment later, a strapping young man stepped forward and looked nervously to the youngest prince of the king. The god of mischiefs mouth dropped open and he let go of his wife's hand, standing to his feet. Tears threatened to fall at the corner of his exotic green eyes as he stepped forward a few paces towards the young male. "Gerathaim?"

"yes my lord, it is a pleasure to meet you formally, and in my home of all places" Gerathaim replied.  
"And it is a pleasure to see you Once more. I gather, as you have spoken with my wife, she has explained everything to you; how we were friends and so on?" Loki said hopefully.

"Yes my lord. At first it was hard to hear, to believe even. But it began to make sense. I am sorry for what you have been through, but I am honoured that I had the opportunity to help you in my parallel life" Gerathaim retorted happily. Loki hummed happily and turned to the woman with new eyes. Walking up to her, Loki took her hand and placed it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"It is a great honour to meet the wife of this brave soldier" commented the young prince. Hineem blushed deeply and pulled her hand away, knowing that it was shunned upon for a servant to touch the royalty in such a manner. The raven haired god merely chuckled and looked back to his lost friends now returned. "You will report to me in the morn, dear Gerathaim. I would have you status as palace servant removed..." Leera and Gerathaim gasped in unison, neither allowing Loki to finish his sentence

"Loki, you cannot do that!" Leera scolded

"My lord, please, do not remove me from my job; it is the only way my wife and I survive" Gerathaim choked out.

"You all misunderstand me. I did not finish my sentence. As I was saying, your status as palace guard and servant, both of you, shall be removed. I will have my father honour my wishes and instate you to a position as you once were to me; my personal guard... And friend, and I would have your title blessed to that of Lord; for your actions towards myself and this realm, although you remember it not, is worthy of such an action" explained the lie smith.

"You- My lord- I..." Gerathaim tried to speak but found he could not. Looking at his wife, the palace guard let out a disbelieving laugh and a tear trickled down his face.

"Do not speak, Gerathaim. Pack your things this evening, for tomorrow you and your wife will life in the lighter part of the palace where my wife and I reside"

"Thank you, so, so very much my prince!" hineem exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. Loki looked at the excited female and regarded her. He remembered what Gerathaim had told him all those years ago; that his wife died of illness. Seeing her, alive and well this moment made Loki feel a sudden sickness but also joyfulness.

"And you, dear hineem, I would have you visit the healing chambers tomorrow to get checked over. The royal healers have a specific skill set that would be able to pinpoint the most acute ailment and treat it in a flash of light. It would give me peace of mind to know that you are in great health"

"I- I- I will my lord; as you wish" agreed the brunette, suddenly serious at the princes sudden concern of her health. And by that reaction, Loki gathered that Leeds had left the part of hineem dying out of her recollections to the brave Gerathaim; most likely not to upset. And then it came to mind also, that these living conditions could have possibly been partly to blame. Now, both Gerathaim and his wife would live happily, healthily and without worry of getting by, and that knowledge was more of a treat than this whole thing his wife had set up.

"Good, it is settled then. What a blessing it has been to have seen you this night and how it has taken some weight from my weary shoulders. Im afraid that the incoming night has taken its toll on me and I am rather tired. Please, excuse my wife and I as we depart to our chambers. I shall look forward to seeing you in the morning" Apologised the talented craftsman, eyeing his dear friend Gerathaim with soft and comforting eyes.

"Of course my Lord, until the morning then" Gerathaim replied, bowing his head in respect. Loki smiled happily and took Leeras hand, leading her towards the door quickly. Bidding them a very fond farewell, the god of mischief opened the door and walked out of the room with his wife alongside. Hineem closed the door behind them with an overjoyed grin. Loki smiled happily to himself as he walked past the array of gargoyles and dark doors. He could not believe his wife did that for him, even after how he had been acting for so long. But then again, he knew her trail of thought, and knew that this would indeed be the start of his recovery. And it was. He suddenly felt so warm inside, and it was a very familiar warmth, one he knew so well with his wife. And that was love. Coming to a halt somewhere along a different hallway belonging to the servants, Loki took hold of his wife's arms and turned her, walking her backwards up against the dark wall. One flat against the hard surface, the god of mischief placed his hands either side of Leeras head and brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"I am eternally grateful for what you did for me Leera. I was not deserving of it" He began in a low voice. Leera hushed her husband and cupped his pale face in her hands.

"You are always deserving of my love and affection Loki, always!" She cooed lusciously. "I have one more surprise for you my love"

"Another?" the silver tongue inquired, slightly taken aback. "It is not my birthday, why do you surprise me so? What is it?"

"I have been studying these past few months Loki, practicing my gifts and crafts that you passed onto me when you gave me part of yourself. I have accomplished much, and can now do much, much more than lighting a candle. Loki, I found a book that you studied once, and was quite intrigued to find out if my abilities were strong enough to find out such a thing….." Leera was quickly cut off by her curious spouse.

"What? What did you find out?"

"Do you remember that day when I was introduced to the realm, and celebrations took place, and you touched my stomach Loki, and looked for signs of the child's gender?" Continued the dark haired woman, and watched as Loki's eyes widened with realisation at what his wife was getting at. Removing his hands from beside Leeras head, he quickly moved them to her robust stomach and cupped it eagerly.

"Yes, yes I remember that day well" Loki confirmed, searching his wife's face.

"Loki, I was right, about my feelings, about what I felt strongly about this child. It's going to be a boy, my love. We are going to have another son!" Exclaimed Leera, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A boy? A boy…" Loki gasped, stumbling backwards, overwhelmed with absolute happiness and shock at the sudden surprise. Not seeing the foot stand of the statue they were stood beside, Loki caught his foot on it and tumbled to the floor in a heap of laughter. The lady Loki leapt forward in shock and reached her hands forward to pull him up, but instead was pulled on top of him. Leera tried to pull away but was overpowered by the laughing god, and was rolled onto her back. Crouching over his shapely form, his stomach skimming Leeras, Loki placed his hands, once again, either side of his wife's head. "A boy?"

"Yes Loki…!" Leera chuckled "...A boy"

"A boy!" Loki repeated once more, leaning forward, placing a kiss on Leeras exposed neck.

"Loki! We are on a floor in the servant's quarters!" exclaimed Leera.

"Well then this will give them something to talk about, will it not" Loki spoke against her skin, his knee coming to rest in between the females thighs as his kisses trailed downward to the base of her neck.

"Loki! No" scolded Leera, but she made no move to stop him. Sighing at the caresses, Leera turned her head away to give her husband better access, an her eyes, horrifically came to rest upon the body of a female servant looking onward at them from an opening in her doorway. Leera cleared her throat and tapped Loki's shoulder. The god of mischief looked up from his wife's neck and followed her line of sight until he looked upon the servant also.

"It is rude to stare, my dear" Loki addressed the maid and she gave a slight squeak and disappeared back into her room, closing the door.

"That's the Loki I know…" Leera suddenly spoke, bringing his face back towards hers. "Mischievous… teasing… smiling…"

"A lover?"

"Yes, a lover" Agreed the black haired beauty.

"I cannot believe how foolish I was to allow this sadness to consume me. I left you… I deserted you, my life, my love. Can you forgive me?" asked the lie smith.

"Of course I can. There will never be a time in your life where I won't. You are a rock to me as much as I am to you. We are one, Loki, literally and metaphorically. You're not getting rid of me that easily, god of mischief. I am yours and you are MINE"

"Yes, I am yours… all yours. Come; let us leave these darkened halls…" Loki began, removing his knee from between Leeras legs, sitting up and leant backward onto his heels. "I believe the comfort of our bed is calling us… can you hear it?" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"I hear it loud and clear" Leera answered, sitting up, her cheeks blushing deeply as Loki reached a hand toward her to lift her to her feet…


	12. Chapter 12

Im terribly sorry for the long delay and crappiness of this chapter. I hope you are not too disappointed as to what happens in this chapter. A lot has gone on a home and uni and has affected my writing. I won't promise, as they are not meant to be kept, but I will try my hardest to post a longer, better chapter for you tomorrow. Thank you for your patience! Loves.

Hello new comers – ArianeKeisha, sorioli.97 and GwinBee

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera belongs to me.

….

The god of mischief woke with a start. His mind had become overwhelmed with that of nightmares during his well needed slumber and he shot up to a sitting position, looking wildly around at the dark, empty room. There was nothing there. He was safe; Loki assured himself. Glancing over at the balcony the trickster god noted that the sun was yet to rise; they had hardly been asleep and hour or so. Wiping his damp forehead, his breath still hitched in his throat, Loki closed his eyes with a sigh of relief. The touch of a soft hand came on his bare chest, and, opening his eyes, he looked downward and gazed upon his wife, lying awake with a concerned expression on her face. Loki placed his hand over hers and sighed once more. "I have not had a nightmare for so long; I thought they had finally left me" he whispered in the darkness, trembling slightly.

"What was is about?" inquired Leera, pulling herself up to her husband's level, all the while, clutching the silk sheets over her exposed body.

"I do not wish to speak of it, for fear it might come true..." answered the emerald green god. Leera pushes herself up the bed and dropped the sheet. Moving behind the young god, Leera wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on the area of skin just above Loki's shoulder-blade. The silver Tongue could feel the press of Leeras bare stomach against his lower back and smiled, feeling his wife so close reassured him.

"What was it about my love, tell me..." Leera whispered, before trailing a line of kisses down his left shoulder blade.

"Leera, please, I do not-"

"It will help. If you keep it in, it will eat away at you" Leera offered, rubbing circles on the tricksters back.

"I had a dream that I became what I once was Leera. Power thirsty and ... Evil. Our unborn son and I join forces when he was of age. We destroyed all; even you Leera, and Loofney and our little girl. It got to the point that I destroyed him, our youngest. I didn't stop until I was above all. I didn't care who I killed. All I was focused on was becoming the one and all... I killed you Leera... Even my children! What sort of monster am I that I would even dream such a thing?" exclaimed the prince, tears forming in his eyes.

"It was just a nightmare my sweet. I know... You know you would never do such a thing" Leera replied.

"Would I not? Really? Leera I once tried to destroy an entire realm. I nearly succeeded on killing my own brother and almost succeed on enslaving the human race under my selfish reign. The evil is already inside of me; waiting. I am a time bomb; waiting to erupt. It's only a matter of time before I do, and when I do, all of hela will break lose for I will spare none." Loki retorted, his voice sounding frightened but almost deranged. Gripping the sheets that pooled around his lap, Loki shut his eyes tightly and began to breathe heavily. This only happened a few times in his long life; the god of mischief actually frightened himself into a state of shock.

"ENOUGH! I will hear no more of this tomfoolery. You ARE not evil! You sought and found redemption. You are a new man. What you experienced what a nightmare Loki, nothing more nothing less. If I took to heart every nightmare I experienced, I would no longer be alive, or would have driven myself to insanity. What happened in the past is PAST. No more of this Loki, I mean it; that's enough, do you understand me? ENOUGH!" scolded the raven haired beauty; the first time she believed that she had actually shouted angrily at her husband. The god of mischief was so taken aback by his wires tones that he snapped his eyes open and looked her full on in the face with utter hurt. But, he knew her words were true.

"I-I ..." he tried to reply but Leera shook her head to silence him; her eyes dark.

"I do not want to hear any excuses Loki. For once, you don't do what you want! You listen to me and do as I say!" she said with an authoritative voice. Loki frowned at being spoken to in such a way, but remained silent, knowing not to anger his wife in her current state, what with her touchy emotions. Nodding, Loki returned his gaze to his lap and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry..." the young god of trickery caved in and he bent his head backwards so that it rested against Leeras forehead.

"I cause you so much stress; it is not intentional."

"I know, I know Loki, you just- are you hot?" Leera began but was cut off when she felt a sudden dampness on the bed beside her husband.

"I Uh, no, I am quite cool, why do you ask?" inquires the silver Tongue, his brow furrowed at Leeras sudden change in speech.

"Why is the bed damp then, because I'm not hot either" questioned the once mortal being. Loki hummed curiously and pulled away from his wife. Turning around in the bed, Loki lifted his hand and summoned an orb of light in the darkness and hovered it over the sheet of the bed, and indeed there was a damp patch, but it was not coming from Loki. Surround backwards to get a closer look, the silk covers falling from both of their bodies, leaving them exposed. Leera looked downwards and touched the damp sheet, realising that it was coming from her. Gasping, Leera shuffled backwards and noticed that as she moved backwards, the sheet grew damper. Snapping her head towards her husband, Leera panicked. "It's me!"

"Leera, have your- have your waters broken? It isn't impossible, you were early for both of your pregnancies" Loki asked, reaching forward, taking his wife's arms in his hands.

"I don't know" admitted the black haired woman. "I was unaware the previous times. It just happened"

"Yes, but did you not suffer with pains?" Loki acknowledged.

"I suppose, yes I did. But maybe it does not hurt anymore because of the accident with Theyna" Leera offered.

"That was no accident." hissed the god of mischief. Looking over his wife's body he noticed that she was covered in Goosebumps. "Your cold"

"Well, I'm not exactly wearing anything" she pointed out. "Any neither are you"

"Oh, I Uh forgot" admitted the young prince, looking himself down and noticed that, true to her words, he was not wearing anything. Blushing, Loki reached for the silk sheet and tossed it to his wife. "Go to the washroom and get dressed, then I can check you out or we can go to the healers" Leera nodded and wrapped it around her, sliding off the bed; the dampness following her. Loki watched her disappear into the room then looked at himself once more and sighed outwardly; he had nothing to cover himself up with. Waving his hands in front of his face, muttering some words of the craft, a gown formed before him in the luscious of green colours. Taking hold of it and putting it on, Loki turned to face the balcony. The sun had now begun to rise; the blackness of night lightening into navy blue. Standing to his feet, wiping the tiredness from his eyes, the silver Tongue strode forward and took a deep breath of fresh air. All was silent until a series of groans came from the washroom. Raising an eyebrow, the master of the arts turned and faced the door and walked forwards towards it. "Leera, love, are you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok Leera?" persisted the prince.

"I Uh, I think my waters have definitely broken now Loki" Leera called back and the youngest son of Odin knocked open the door instantly. Leera was sat on the floor in a pool of water, slightly tinted red, and he cheeks were dashed with a similar colour. Considering what was happening, the black haired beauty was calmer than she was before which made Loki feel slightly at ease but also concerned. "Please stop looking at me like I'm some sort of deformed creature"

"Oh! My dear, I'm sorry. Here take my hand" he reached his hand forward. Leera took hold of it and pulled herself up from the puddle of water. "How- how are you feeling?" stammered the prince feeling suddenly overwhelmed at the amount of emotions that had been thrown at him since waking from his slumber.

"Like my waters just broke" came the sarcastic reply of the spouse of the trickster god. Loki nodded and looked over his wife's body. She was still wrapped in the bed sheet and began to shiver. Turning around instantly, Loki dashed into the bedroom and arrived in front of his wife's wardrobe. Throwing open the doors, the young prince pulled out the nearest night gown and rushed back into the washroom. After placing it down next to the wash basin, Loki faced his wife once more and took hold on the bed sheets, pulling it from her bare body. Tossing it to the ground, he picked up the night gown and gathered it in his hands. Raising it above Leeras head, the emerald green god nodded to his wife for her to raise her arms. Once raised, Loki pulled the gown down onto Leeras body, clothing her naked form.

"I Uh-..." he began but left the washroom once again and made his way to the chamber doors. Opening them, the raven haired prince peered out and caught the eyes of a curious guard. "You! Come here!"

"My lord!" he replied, and rushed to the door; his armour clinking on the floor. "What is it?"

"Send word to the healers that my wife and I will be arriving shortly and will be in need of a bed. Also, send word to Gerathaim, the palace guard that our meeting in the morning will have to be delayed and he should wait on word from me" the guard nodded, understanding what was asked of him, and took off not a moment later down the corridor and on his way to the healing chamber. Stepping backwards into his room, closing the chamber door, Loki rushed back to the wash room and stared at his wife whom was stood in the doorway; one hand on her stomach, the other bracing herself on the door frame. "Are you ok?" He asked, slightly scared.

"Im ok, for now. Come on, let's make a move" Leera breathed, stepping forward into the room. "I need you to be with me in this Loki"

"I with you always my love, you have my word" Loki answered and took hold of Leera's arm, leading her to the exit.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all! So technically this isn't a chapter, more of a preview of what is to come next. And a lot will be happening you will be pleased to hear! I hope this 'preview' is ok and not too disappointing. Please, review and tell me what you think! It really does encourage me to write more! Loves.

Hello new comer! – sorioli.97

Anonymous3:30 – thank you my dear. I know! I noticed it when I posted. Im not intentionally posting different tenses. My iPod seems to prefer 's' over 'd'. Every time I write like 'laughed' it comes up as 'laughs'. I think I change them all, then boom, I post it and some random ones I missed decide to pop up. Grr. regarding the dream… we shall see, mwhahahahahhaha. Loves x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera is of my own creation.

…

"Well, my prince, what a surprise this is to have you in my midst; very rare were you ever in this room. What can I do you for?" The elder healer exclaimed with glee as her eyes focused on the young emerald green god striding into the healing chambers with woman on arm. Loki cast a weak smile towards the grey haired woman, but no reply came from his mouth. Instead, he directed the black haired beauty he was supporting with his arms towards and empty bed underneath an open window. Settling her down on the edge of the bed, the trickster god moved his eyes across to the wise woman and beckoned her over.

"I realise that you do not recognise or remember my wife, or her problems with birthing, but I am in need of your assistance. My wife's waters have broken" He spoke finally, beads of sweat decorating his delicate head.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. I shall gather a bowl of warm water and some clean sheets!" The elder replied, about to walk away. The young prince reached out and grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving away.

"You understand me not; my wife cannot birth this child naturally. I need your aid in the art of incision." Corrected the youngest son of Odin. The healer gasped and looked across to the female that sat panting on the bed and nodded. Leera gripped her stomach and took deep breaths; the ever familiar throbbing of early labour kicking in.

"Are the children of normal size, my prince? Forgive my inquiry, but I know of your heritage, and have done since you were naught but days old" The elder asked Loki, walking around him towards Leera.

"The previous two children were slightly larger than an Aesir child; hence part of the problem with birthing this one. Is it possible to remove the child without any problem?" spoke the silver tongue as he glanced at his paling wife. Leera breathed harder, and her head perspired quicker. Bracing herself, her hands either side of her legs, Leera pushed and slid onto the bed completely; her legs lying on the bed, straight out in front of her.

"I cannot see why it would cause any problem at all, my prince. It should be simple enough; I have completed such a procedure many times before, it is not new to me. Let me gather a few things then I shall see how far gone your wife is. Generally, the incision can be performed between 24-48 hours after the woman has gone into labour; but considering as the child inside her is not fully Aesir, but part frost giant then it might even be sooner than that" she explained before scurrying off to her medicinal cabinet. Loki let out a breath and stood beside his wife, taking her hand in his own. Stroking Leera's hand with his thumb, the emerald green god kept his eyes on her stomach, feeling uneasiness in his own, but with a mixture of butterflies, this was an exciting but worrying time for them both. Would the child be healthy? Would it survive like Leymina or would it…. Struggle just like little Feyńir? Would Leera even survive this birthing? The pain was great the first time, then even greater the second. How would she react to this? Having the child cut out would be different, yes, maybe even less painful than birthing it naturally. He was worried, and this, this was one thing the young god of mischief was not ashamed or embarrassed to admit.

"Loki, your making me feel nervous…" Leera spoke between deep breaths, squeezing her husband's hand as she watched him zone out into thought.

"Im am sorry my love" He said once he snapped back to reality.

"It's going to be ok" Reassured the once mortal woman.

"I know, I know" Whispered the prince unsurely.

…

"Odin, something feels wrong" Frigga spoke, sitting up in the large golden bed in which they led. The golden queen looked around her room and felt uneasy. She never had this feeling regularly these days. It only seemed a common thing when her children when young and they were hurt or in trouble. The queen knew at that moment that whatever this feeling was, it was because of something to do with one of her, now older sons. "Odin, get up, something is wrong!" Frigga leant across the bed and shook her husband with some force, feeling annoyed that he was not waking at her calls. The king of the realm shook awake and looked bleary eyed at his golden queen, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion at her paling face.

"My dear, what worries you so?" inquired Odin, pulling himself up level with his wife.

"Something feels wrong with one of the boys; like something has changed. A situation perhaps." Offered Frigga, trying to search her mind, but her searching did not pay off as a rapid knocking on the royal chamber doors echoed around the large room. Flinging the silk duvet from her body, the golden queen jumped from the bed and rushed to the door; composing herself a little before she pulled open the door. A guard stood tall with spear in hand and looked at Frigga with flushed cheeks. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"My queen, great Heimdall has sent me to inform you that Prince Loki and Lady Leera are residing in the healing chambers. The Lady Loki is ready to birth her child. Heimdall thought it important to inform you as Prince Loki would be too consumed with him wife to think to inform you of the current situation" The palace soldier retorted. Frigga gasped and looked over her shoulder to her husband whom was now up and getting dressed after hearing the soldier speak from across the room.

"Thank you for informing us so quickly. We will make for the healing chambers as soon as possible. Give our regards to Heimdall" Replied the mother of the young princes, and slowly closed the door. "We should be with Loki right now and we should speak to Thor. He needs to look after Loofney; the healing chambers are no place for a young boy such as himself. Leymina will be fine with Lady Sif for another day."

"I agree my love. Come, get changed then we can make a move"

…..

"**Is this going to hurt?" Leera's voice shook as she held on tightly to Loki's hand. The young, emerald green god sat on the edge of the bed and looked deep into his wife's eyes as the healer slowly brought down the medical knife onto her robust stomach, pausing a moment.**

"**It will hurt less my love, I promise, im here for you. Just look into my eyes, nowhere else, just my eyes." Loki sounded, and leant forward, kissing his wife's head. Leera nodded and sucked in a breath, squeezing Loki's hand tightly.**

"**Are you both ready my Lord? I was right; the time has shortened due to the child being of frost giant heritage. If I do not remove the child soon, it may suffocate inside. Lady Leera has been in labour for almost twelve hours now; half the time expected for a woman with an Aesir child inside to go through the incision." Asked the elder.**

"**Do it now" The god of mischief agreed, and looked deep into Leera's eyes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, here is my new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all your support and love for this story! So I sort of did some research on a C-section before writing this, so I hope it is kind of realistic for you all and not too cheesy or unbelievable. Much loves! Xxx

Terra3434 – thank you lovely, I hope this does the preview justice. Enjoy. Loves x

Anoymous1662 – thank you! I hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter! No worries, the child is expecting to be a lovely little boy: D loves x

Anonymlus3:30 – Cliff-hangers, why doth thou torture us? I miss your reply! Please email me! : D haha I know 'smart phone, why you no smart?' Thank you, thank you lovely! I await your reply. Loves xx

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina and Loofney belong to moi.

…..

"Is this going to hurt?" Leera's voice shook as she held on tightly to Loki's hand. The young, emerald green god sat on the edge of the bed and looked deep into his wife's eyes as the healer slowly brought down the medical knife onto her robust stomach, pausing a moment.

"It will hurt less my love, I promise, im here for you. Just look into my eyes, nowhere else, just my eyes." Loki sounded, and leant forward, kissing his wife's head. Leera nodded and sucked in a breath, squeezing Loki's hand tightly.

"Are you both ready my Lord? I was right; the time has shortened due to the child being of frost giant heritage. If I do not remove the child soon, it may suffocate inside. Lady Leera has been in labour for almost twelve hours now; half the time expected for a woman with an Aesir child inside to go through the incision." Asked the elder.

"Do it now" The god of mischief agreed, and looked deep into Leera's eyes. The dark haired beauty took a deep breath and felt her hands tremble nervously against the cold ones of her dearest loved one. The elder placed the scalpel on the lower part of Leera's abdomen and placed pressure onto the blade, allowing it to pierce the skin. Sucking in a breath at the sudden sharp pain, Leera looked to the youngest son of Odin with desperate eyes; afraid of what she was about to experience could be painful indeed. Intervening just as he has promised; without removing his eyes form his wife's face, the god of mischief moved a hand behind himself and settled it just above the medical scalpel in the healers hand. Concentrating, the mischievous one focused all of his energy on his hand and allowed his natural form to appear only temporarily. Loki's alabaster skin that covered his slender hand gradually turned to a pale blue; all the while, the coldness numbed the area of skin on Leera's stomach that was being cut, leaving Leera unable to feel the pain, but instead a slight stinging of cold.

The elder then moved the blade across the abdomen in a horizontal movement, making sure that when the child was removed, and Leera began the healing process it would appear much more tidier and less uncomfortable that if she was to simply making an incision that would go down to the centre of her stomach, the up towards the end. After all, these women were goddesses; presentation and beauty was everything to them. Once the incision was complete, the elder took hold of a piece of machinery used to hold a wound open, to allow the exposed flesh or muscle to be worked upon. Taking a fresh scalpel, the elder leant forward and slowly began to make another incision on the second layer of fat that was exposed. Once said incision was opened, the grey haired healer reached for a thin, scissor like tool and gently opened the exposed thin layer of muscle that lined the abdominal cavity. Once the thin layer had opened, it exposed another thin cavity that the elder took great care of cutting open as she knew that underneath was the access to Leera's womb.

The god of mischief broke the eye contact with his wife for just a split second and looked over his shoulder at the procedure. Looking upon the exposed muscles, the emerald green god experienced a slight queasiness and turned to face his wife in a matter of seconds. "You are doing well my love. Can you feel anything?" He inquired, feeling quite useless as of this moment.

"I can feel coldness, but that is it. What's going on? Is it nearly done? Is the child out?" Leera responded quickly, feeling nervous about being unable to see what exactly was going on as Loki blocked her view; on purpose she pondered for a moment.

"All in good time, my Lady; you are doing very well" the Healer spoke reassuringly. Leera nodded and took another breath; the cold, numbness beginning to feel uncomfortable. After several more, thin layers of peritoneum cut open, the uterus was now exposed. "I am about to make an incision into the lower womb now my lady; all should be over very soon" Informed the healer; gathering that the dark haired beauty might wish to know what she was doing exactly after discovering some weeks ago that she was experienced in medicinal practices on Midgard. Leera nodded understanding, and squeezed Loki's hand tighter. The trickster god smiled happily at his wife, and flashed his pearly whites with a devilishly handsome grin. The grey haired elder made said incision and instantly a dark, fleshy mass was exposed. Reaching into the wound, after placing the tools down onto a nearby tray, and washing her hands intensely, the elder gently pulled on the mass, which was now recognised as the head of the child, and encouraged the rest of the delivery to follow. The palace healer allowed the baby to slide from the uterus, until it was almost out. "My prince, I am in need of your assistance". Loki looked wide eyed at his wife, but was encouraged by the lady Loki to leave her side and help. The god of mischief obeyed and turned on the spot and looked almost helplessly at the elder. "My prince, if you would, take hold of that clamp and place it on the umbilical cord at the top and bottom; leave a space in between, then take the scalpel and cut between the clamps" Instructed the healer.

The sliver tongue nodded and reached for the clamp, following the instructions given, step by step. As Loki cut in between the two clamps, the elder reached in and removed the exposed placenta by separating it from the inside of the uterine wall. As this was done, and as the baby was removed slowly, a cry broke out in the quietness of the room. The new-born made sound. Loki's mouth dropped instantly at the sight of the screaming, red bundle in the hands of the palace healer. "Prince Loki, if you would, take the child; I must tend to your wife's open wounds. If you clean the child up in the washroom, by the time you come back, I would have finished with your wife and can check on the child's health. As it seems now; he seems like a healthy bundle of wails, but it would be best to check"

"Leera?" Loki questioned as soon as the healer finished speaking, wanting to know that his wife was ok with him taking the new born away.

"Loki, go on. She is right, I need to be tended to and our son needs to be cleaned" Leera replied, but for reasons unknown as of yet, her voice was strained and her face, pale. The god of mischief nodded and leant forward, taking the wailing bundle in his arms, with tears falling from the corner of his eyes. Before walking away, the emerald green god turned and faced Leera, showing her her son. Leera let out a relieved chuckle as she looked at the small baby, and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You did it, my love" Loki whispered, staring into her face lovingly.

"No, we did it, Loki" Leera's voice croaked and the raven haired prince grinned. "Go, my love, get him cleaned up!"

…..

Resting the new-born on a bed made of soft cotton towels, the exotic eyed trickster reached for the ready-made bowl of warm, clean water, and soaked a piece of cloth in it. Moving over to face the baby, Loki gently wiped the blood away from his skin and smiled all the time. "Hello little one; it lightens my heart to see you so healthy and strong. Your brother was not as blessed as you are as of this moment. You are a miracle, just like your sister, Leymina." As Loki cleaned each section of the baby's body, he looked into his eyes and felt captivated. His eyes were a different colour from that of Loofney's and of his own. They were minty green, almost teal in colour; but they were beautiful. His skin was pale, but the silver tongue was not worried, as Loofney was a pale new-born. "Your mother believes that much is destined for you, little one… your mother has never been wrong in all the time I have known her…" the small boy was now pristine and clean, and the youngest son of Odin did not realise just how long he had taken in cleaning his son. Scooping him up ever so gently, holding him in his arms, Loki left the washroom in pursuit of his wife. On entering the healing chambers once more, Loki stumbled upon, not only his wife and the elder, but his mother and father also. Smiling, her approached quickly, but as his eyes came to rest upon his wife, the smile quickly faded. "What is wrong with Leera?"

The dark haired beauty led on the bed with her eyes closed and the bed sheets covering her up to her chest. Her bosom slowly moved up and down as the lady Loki breathed evenly. "She is fine, my son, just tired from the procedure; all is well" Frigga reassured the pale prince.

"Prince Loki, if I may take the child for a moment to assess him?" the healer spoke up, stepping forward with open arms to take the small bundle. Loki nodded and handed his son over, watching with sad eyes as she walked away with him.

"Leera, my sweet, are you awake?" Loki asked, walking to the top of the bed, placing his hand on the beauties forehead. Leera nodded as an answer, but did not speak nor open her eyes. "Are you feeling tired?" again, Leera nodded, but did not answer. "Leera, my sweet, the healer is approaching with our son; can you sit up to hold him?" Leera nodded and slowly opened her eyes. The god of mischief placed his hands under Leera's arms and pulled her gently up to a sitting position, careful not to pull on her newly sewn up wound. "How is he?" The raven haired magician inquired of the healer, his brow furrowing with concern.

"My Lord, my Lady, you have one very healthy son; congratulations. What will you call him?" She answered, handing the small, gurgling baby boy into the ready arms of the lady Loki. Leera smiled weakly as she looked into the face of her son, and she felt her heart flutter as his tiny hand wrapped around her finger.

"Im not sure as of yet; I think we will wait until Leera has had some sleep and we have had some time to decide I suppose" Commented Loki.

"Hello my darling son…" She said in almost a whisper. The God of mischief watched his wife speak to their new-born son with such intensity and had a sudden sensation of worry wash through him. Leera looked peaky; a lot more that what she did when she birthed their other children. The trickster god did not even think that such a reaction from her would be possible with having the incision. Loki thought that this would have been expected from natural birth. Her voice was raspy and under her eyes was growing dark; she looked weary and lethargic and it worried him greatly. Was Leera ok?

…..

"**What do you mean she cannot come back with me? She needs me, and needs to be with our son?" Loki exclaimed, completely abashed at his brothers words. Thor stood solemnly in the doorway of the trickster god and took a breath.**

"**She needs rest brother" Thor replied.**

"**She will have rest in our chambers! What do you expect I would ask of her? I understand she needs rest, and I will give her that!" Screeched back the emerald green god.**

"**I'm sorry brother, but you have been asked to respect this request. Lady Sif will keep Leymina and I will keep Loofney for another night. You need time with your son."**

"**I need time with my wife as well!" Loki growled. "She needs me, my company. She has just had a child Thor for pities sake!"**

"**Im sorry Brother…" Thor replied and shook his head in sorrow, before turning on his heels and walking away.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, hello, hello my beautiful people. So here is the next chapter and im sure you will love it and get totally excited over it, I know I was when writing it! Please enjoy and write reviews! Reviews help and encourage me to write more!

Hello new people! - sorioli.97, Pyramide, Lord Magis, lizzie396, Le Hiddleslover, melbor2014

Anonymous1662 – Thank you, im glad you thought it was beautiful! Haha, im actually looking forward to when I have a child in the future! The pain will be so worth it! Haha, Leera, go to Miami or something! Loves x

Terra3434 – Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! Im glad it was better than the preview! I hope you enjoy this! Loves x

Lizzie396 – Have we met? Is so, im sorry, my brain if full of so many names! If not, HELLOOOOOOOOO new person! Oh, im thrilled you have read the stories! Wow, thank you so much, that's an amazing compliment! Loves x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina, Loofney and dun dun dun are mine.

….

After some time of connecting with her new-born son, Leera had passed him back to his concerned father and within minutes of that, fell into a deep, welcomed slumber. Frigga and Odin had also taken some time looking at the newest member of the royal family and congratulated the god of mischief on their healthy son. Bidding their goodbyes, the golden queen and king of the eternal realm left the young prince to spend time alone with his wife and son. Loki has taken a seat beside the bed, next to his wife's head, and held his now sleeping son in his arms. His eyes however, never strayed from the slightly pale face belonging to Leera. Her breathing also seemed much more ragged now, than what is was normally. He was concerned to say the least. His wife has never this tired with the previous births, and the previous births took much effort from her. But this, nothing. Finding it hard to fight back his curiosity and worry, the trickster god pulled his emerald eyes away from the black haired beauty and searched the healing chambers for the elder. Spotting her lurking by her desk in the darker area of the room, Loki cleared his throat to gain her attention. "My Prince, something troubles you?" the grey haired woman spoke, placing down her book on the desk and strode over to the raven haired god.

"Yes, actually. Leera; she is not herself after this birth. Do you know why? I want the truth" Loki demanded softly, his eyes locked on the dull blue ones belonging to the elder.

"I think she is merely tired my lord" Stated the healer.

"She did not birth the child naturally, so how then did the incision exhaust her? She was numb during most of the procedure; and you did most of the work. There is something underlying isn't there?" Loki said firmly, standing to his feet, but holding his son securely in his arms.

"Does not be quick to expect and illness my prince. My professional opinion; I think she just needs sleep. My lord, why don't you take your son to your chambers or away from this place for a few hours? Lady Leera will be looked after. I expect she will sleep the whole time. She needs rest and you need to keep yourself from worry or you WILL make yourself ill." Ordered the palace elder, but respectively of course. Nodding his head reluctantly, the god of mischief turned to his wife and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"You will notify me when she wakes? I will have her come to our chambers rather than stay here this evening" Loki spoke and waited for the elder to nod before he turned on his heels and left the room with the small, precious child in his arms.

….

A rapid knocking sounded on the chamber door belonging to the trickster god, and Loki looked up from his book, where he was sat on the bed. Casting a quick glance over to his sleeping, new-born son in Leymina's current cot, the god sighed with relief that he was still asleep after the intruding noise. Placing his leather bookmark on the page he was currently reading, Loki closed the book and placed it down on the bed. Pushing himself up from the bed, the emerald green god strode over to the door and opened it in an instant. The god of thunder stood proudly in all his golden glory and grinned with immense joy down at his younger brother. "Loki, I believe congratulations are in order! You are father to another son I have been told!"

"Indeed, I am" Loki agreed, leaning against his door, smiling. "Would you care to come in and see him?" he offered.

"Uh, no, not right now. I expect he is tired. I came actually to deliver a message from the elder concerning your wife" Thor replied, shuffling his feet. His joyous expression disappearing.

"Oh? Is she awake?" Persisted the raven haired frost giant.

"She was, but she fell into slumber once more. The elder has requested that Leera stay there over night. It would be best that she is not moved this night. She cannot come to you this evening" Explained the wielder of Miljonir.

"What do you mean she cannot come back with me? She needs me, and needs to be with our son" Loki exclaimed, completely abashed at his brothers words. Thor stood solemnly in the doorway of the trickster god and took a breath.

"She needs rest brother" Thor replied.

"She will have rest in our chambers! What do you expect I would ask of her? I understand she needs rest, and I will give her that!" Screeched back the emerald green god.

"I'm sorry brother, but you have been asked to respect this request. Lady Sif will keep Leymina and I will keep Loofney for another night. You need time with your son."

"I need time with my wife as well!" Loki growled. "She needs me, my company. She has just had a child Thor, for pities sake!"

"Im sorry Brother…" Thor replied and shook his head in sorrow, before turning on his heels and walking away. Loki stood, at a loss for words and watched his golden haired brother stroll down the corridor then out of sight in a flash. Scoffing, and flailing his arms in the air in utter disbelief, the youngest son of Odin backed into his room and silently closed the door. Pausing for a moment, Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry my son; you won't be spending much time with your mother tonight" He whispered and took a step towards the cot. Coming to stand beside the cot, the prince looked in at the pale, wrinkly bundle and tears entertained the corners of his eyes. Reaching in a hand, the silver tongue slid one of his fingers in the new-borns hand, and stroked the top of it with his thumb. "You are a special little thing, I can see it. I know not what to name you; I just hope your mother has an idea. You are destined for great things, and should, therefore, be equip with a great name; a name I do not want to choose quickly. I suppose we should have thought about what to name you during your mother's pregnancy, but things were... Difficult. But what to call you? How strange it is, that I, the god of the silver Tongue, is at loss with words! You have baffled us all, little one... I just pray to the heavens that my dream does not come true, and that you, my darling son, will not turn out as I once was; for great fear and destruction would break out; I doubt not. Be as your brother, be as your sister, for then, my fear, my dread will surely not come true. I do not want what I once had; bitterness, hatred, the need for power and I fear, little one, that you may be the instigator in bringing forth such qualities in me once more. Please... Don't" the god of mischief sighed and removed his finger from the Childs grasp. Casting one last glance at him, the raven haired prince turned and walked to the bed and resumed his position, taking up the book.

Some time passed until the prince was interrupted once more. Moaning, Loki tossed his book aside without thinking to Mark his page and stormed to the chamber door. If the knocking did not desist, it might indeed wake up the new-born, and the crying that would burst forth would not help at all with the trickster god's current headache. Opening the door, Loki was surprised to see Thor once more and someone else, an instant guilt swallowed him up. Loofney stood tall, and melancholy, and looked to his feet. Loki ignored the blonde god and dropped to his knees, placing his hands on the shoulder of his eldest son. "Are you going to ignore me and Leymina now that you have another son?" he asked miserably, shuffling his feet upon the floor.

"No! Of course not! You are all equally loved and treated the same in both my and your mother's eyes. Why would you think that?" Loki asked incredulously.

"I haven't seen you since mother had the baby. Didn't you want to see me?" Loofney answered, lifting up his head.

"Oh Loofney! It is not that I did not want to see you; but your mother needed my complete attention. Do you not remember it was the same when your sister was born; Uncle Thor looked after you." Explained the youngest son of Odin. The little boy nodded in remembrance and allowed a reassuring smile to caress his mouth.

"Can I see him?" Asked young Lokison.

"Will you be quiet?" Inquired the raven haired god.

"I will father, I promise" Loofney replied eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking past his father into the chambers at the cot. Chuckling, Loki rose to his feet and registered his brother once more.

"Thor" He addressed him, unhappily, but not coldly.

"Loki, how are you?" The wielder of Miljonir retorted, crossing his arms against his broad chest.

"I would be better if my wife were with me" He pointed out, stepping to the side for his son to step into the room. "Would you like to look upon your nephew?"

"That would be nice, thank you" Thor replied, stepping into the room also, placing a hand upon his eldest nephews shoulder. The god of mischief strolled over to the cot and reached in, picking up the new-born baby. Cradling the baby in his arms, the emerald green prince strode to the bed and sat down so that he was level for his eldest son to see the new-born easily enough. Loofney approached slowly as if the baby were some kind of monster. Coming to rest in front of his father, Loofney peered and the slowly waking bundle of wrinkly pink skin. Thor, ever loud footed, bounded across the wooden floor and came to a halt behind the dark haired boy. "He is smaller than what the others were, brother" Thor pointed out, staring at the small baby.

"He is healthy there is nothing wrong with him" Loki defended his son.

"I was not implying that there was something wrong with him, rest assured. I am merely pointing out he is small"

"Yes well, as the mortal saying goes, 'great things come in small packages'." Replied the silver tongue, his tone clearly annoyed. Thor gave an awkward grin and looked back to the face of his new nephew. His skin was also pale; he registered nothing like Leymina or Loofney. But Thor always observed that Leymina and Loofney always took after their mother, complexion wise. And now it seemed that this little one took straight after his father, pale. One more thing the blonde god noted whilst looking at the young one, was that his eyes were nothing like his fathers, nor his mothers. They were the mintiest of mint greens. Perfect in colour, but also extremely uncommon in any Aesir or mortal child. This child indeed, was something special and only the future would tell exactly what.

"What's his name, father?" inquired the black haired child, looking excitedly at his father.

"He hasn't one yet, my love but he will" Answered the lie smith.

"What am I to call him until then, if he has no name?"

"Call him brother for now dear boy, for that is what he is to you. Now, Thor, would you be so kind to take Loofney to bed, it is way past the time where he should be." Loki spoke to his brother. Thor nodded and lightly grabbed Loofney's arm, pulling his backwards.

"Goodnight father!" Loofney commented.

"Goodnight my dear boy. I shall see you in the morning" Loki retorted, moving to stand with the baby in his arms. Walking to the cot, Loki placed the child back into it and turned to face Loofney. Opening his arms for Loofney to embrace him, the god of mischief smiled. Loofney dashed to his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing his sons temple, Loki looked over Loofney's shoulder at his brother. Thor frowned a moment a hint of jealousy in his eyes and he turned his back on them and marched loudly to the door.

"Come then, Loofney" Thor spoke with authority and Loofney quickly kissed his father's cheek and pulled away, rushing to his uncles side. "Goodnight Loki, I pray that you sleep well"

"Yes well, I cannot recommend that I will" Spoke the trickster god with complete and utter boredom. Thor sighed loudly and ushered the young boy from the room and left without another word. Huffing, the magician crossed his room and closed the door, staring at the dark wood with a blank expression upon his face.

….

"How are you feeling?" A male voice whispered into Leera's ear. She had woken, but not yet opened her eyes, but judging by the brightness, she gathered it had soon turned morning. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air that accumulated through the healing chambers, Leera felt suddenly wide awake, and fully rested. Opening her eyes, the dark haired beauty looked upon the face of her love, and grinned happily. "How are you feeling?" He repeated, stroking Leera's brow affectionately.

"Better…" Leera replied, pushing herself up slowly to a seated position. The skin on Leera's abdomen pulled as she sat up and she hissed in momentary pain. Finally, completely focused, the once mortal woman looked around the room in sudden panic. "Where is he? Is he safe? Is he well?"

"Leera, Leera, hush! He is all of those. Do you not remember holding him just after the birth?" Loki tried to calm her down, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I do not remember! I must have been so tired! What does he look like? Is he here? Is he beautiful?" She asked frantically.

"He is utterly perfect my love. He is here. Look…" Loki continued and pointed to a small but tall wooden cradle beside the bed in which Leera led. Leera snapped her head to the side and glanced at the pale pink bundle. Gasping, Leera thrust the covers from her body and leant across the bed, caring not for the pulling on her abdomen. "Leera! Careful, you will hurt yourself!"

"Pass him to me Loki!" She said almost desperately. Loki got up from the bed and walked around it until he came to the cradle. Leaning forward, he scooped him up and kissed his forehead. Rotating his body back around, the god of mischief handed over the sleepy child to his mother. Leera took the bundle and looked down at him with watering eyes. "He is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "His eyes, they are magnificent indeed!"

"He is marvellous, a sight to behold, yet, he has no name" Loki agreed and stepped next to his wife, kissing her head gently, looking down at the small child also. "Have you given it any thought?"

"I have actually, for some time. Well, since I had the feeling that he was meant for something great. Have you? Have you thought of anything?" Leera retorted.

"Sadly, I have not. I named our first, and our second also, I think I will hand this over to you my love. You have after all, thought about it for some time. May I ask, what is it that you had in mind?" Answered the god of mischief.

"I don't know whether it is suitable or not, but I did not really think of the name, per say, it almost 'came to me', like a voice in my head when I used to speak to him when he was in the womb…" Began the dark haired beauty, a bit nervous, expecting Loki to look incredulous at her words, but instead, he looked intrigued, and so, she took a breath and continued. "The name was… I think we should name him… Sevaraim. I thought about keeping the tradition of 'L's within the family. You know, what with 'Loki', 'Leymina', 'Loofney' and 'Leera', but this name, it did something in me when I heard it in my head. Like, this name will be known among this realm, and the realms across the universe. I cannot shake the feeling that he is destined for something great!"

"Sevaraim?..." Loki spoke the foreign name on his tongue, and tested it. "I think its perfect my love" Loki finally spoke when the name sunk in. it was, indeed, it WAS perfect. Different, he gave it that. It was not a common name at all, or anything like what he imagined his youngest son to be called, but something rang in his mind when he thought of 'Sevaraim Lokison'. Leera was right, there was something special about this one. Leera and Loki chuckled in happiness and watched their new-born son together, their hearts beating with joy.

…

**5 years later – Preview**

…..

"**Father, I don't want to! I have had enough of reading and reading and reading! Let me be for a moment!" Loofney whined, tossing the book he had been reading on the table and pushed his chair backwards, scraping it along the floor so that he stood up. Loki glared at his teenage son, and pointed to the chair.**

"**SIT DOWN!" He snapped impatiently at his son, whom now resembled him so much that they could almost be twins.**

"**I do not have to do everything you want me to. I have a choice too!"**

"**And what would you do? Squander your time in the sparring range like your uncle and cousin?" Loki scoffed, rising also to his feet in annoyance.**

"**Perhaps! My cousin is a year younger that Sevaraim and he has more freedom than me! He is four years old for pities sake! Father, you have schooled me since I was able to read my first word, I deserve to do something different. I am smart, I am capable of learning quickly, so it is not as if a few days off with affect me. Besides, you are busy with educating Leymina and your precious Sevaraim!" Loofney shouted in return.**

"**Don't you dare speak to me with that tone of voice young man. Sit down NOW!" Loki growled, steeping menacingly towards Loofney.**

"**I will not. Mother would agree with me." Loofney retorted and turned on the spot, walking away from his father in anger.**

"**LOOFNEY! Don't you dare leave this room! LOOFNEY!"**

…..

(* five years later –** Sevaraim** would be **five years old**, **Leymina** would be **6 years old** as she was only one years old when Sevaraim was born, and **Loofney** would be **13 years old** as he was eight years old when Leymina was one. Just some quick background. I jumped this as I know, before I began this story, you were looking forward to teenage Loki-kids and so this is the beginning! Also, it would take forever it I carried on with little new-born Sevaraim and depressed Loki! Happier days are yet to come!)


	16. Chapter 16

So here is but another chapter for you fantastic lot. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the fav's and reviews. You are fantastic!

Sorry, I didn't have time to write replies to all your comments this evening, so I just want to say quickly, thank you all for your words of enjoyment and encouragement! You really inspired me to write more! Loves you all/

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina, Gerathaim, Alfar (All-faar) and Therod (Th-eh-rod) are of my own creations.

…

And so, five happy years passed; and what a few happy years they were indeed. Sevaraim continued to grow in strength and intelligence; for just five years old, his speak was client for his age, and just as Loofney did at that age, Sevaraim read, and excelled at his reading. His hair, was just as his parents, by his eyes remained something clearly different. The mintiness of his eyes, ever so vibrant. Magic was clearly a part of his life; not having to practice or learn it. It came to him naturally, a lot sooner than Leymina and Loofney. Leymina; six years old and already a heart breaker. Her beauty was evident, even at her young age. Her black locks ran down her back and past her bottom in a waterfall of curls. She was talented with gifts and of course a silver Tongue, all of which Loki had guessed when he discovered that this girl would grow into a charmer of men. She lacked the enthusiasm for knowledge unlike the Lokison's, but her passions related very much like that of her mothers and Lady Sif. Even at the age of six, she would attend the archery range and practice and practice, or, she would do the complete opposite and perfect her young skills at sewing. And Loofney; he had grown in a ways. Tall, handsome features, now deep voice and... Rebellious. Well, it was a common thing for children that age. Loofney had taken to attitude, lack of motivation or interest in anything, and spent most of his time in his room, locked away from his family. This concerned the lord and lady Loki. But they also passed it off as a phase. He was stronger in the art, that is for sure; definitely more advanced in the arts than when Loki was at his age; and this impressed the god of mischief.

And Thor; ah dear Thor, his heart was finally captured by the beauty and love of a woman. It was not Jane, which was saddening at first, for she had found love with a mortal man after waiting too long for Thor to return; he could not fault her in that instance. Her name was Alfar, a lady of the court. She was a sight to behold indeed; ice blue eyes, red hair flowing down her back, a slender form and tall in height. She had met with Thor months after the birth of Sevaraim, and within 6 months of their meeting, Thor had married her and both were expecting a child. Far too fast for Loki and Frigga's liking, but he was happy and that was all that mattered. Thor finally had a smile on his face. And so Alfar gave birth to a son with strawberry blonde hair and light freckles on his face. His eyes were the bluest of blue and his smile charming as ever. He was not as learned at his age of four as the children of Loki, but he was intelligent. His name was Therod and he did not, in any circumstance, get on with dear Sevaraim.

Things began to look livelier in the palace of Asgard and all was at peace in the realm. That was until a screech wrecked through the palace library as the god of mischief stormed into the room, glaring at his eldest son. The god of mischief had been informed that his eldest son had been having a tantrum after refusing to listen to his tutor, and tossed a few volumes to the floor. Marching down the aisle towards the array of tables in the centre of the library, Loki spotted his son, slouching on a chair, feet up on the table, making shapes of water in the air with the use of his craft. "Care to explain to me your unacceptable behaviour?" snapped the trickster god.

"I'm bored" Loofney answered, looking up with a dull expression, causing the water to disappear.

"And being bored gives to way to treat your tutor with such disrespect?"

Questioned the mischievous one, coming to stand in front of his son.

"I do not have to do what he says; I am a prince" Loofney defended himself incredulously.

"You are first and foremost my son; and you do as I say!" corrected the raven haired beauty. "Now, you will pick up a book and get back to your studies"

"Father, I don't want to! I have had enough of reading and reading and reading! Let me be for a moment!" Loofney whined, tossing the book he had picked up on the table and pushed his chair backwards, scraping it along the floor so that he stood up. Loki glared at his teenage son, and pointed to the chair.

"SIT DOWN!" He snapped impatiently at his son, whom now resembled him so much that they could almost be twins.

"I do not have to do everything you want me to. I have a choice too!"

"And what would you do? Squander your time in the sparring range like your uncle and cousin?" Loki scoffed, rising also to his feet in annoyance.

"Perhaps! My cousin is a year younger that Sevaraim and he has more freedom than me! He is four years old for pities sake! Father, you have schooled me since I was able to read my first word, I deserve to do something different. I am smart; I am capable of learning quickly, so it is not as if a few days off with affect me. Besides, you are busy with educating Leymina and your precious Sevaraim!" Loofney shouted in return.

"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone of voice young man. Sit down NOW!" Loki growled, steeping menacingly towards Loofney.

"I will not. Mother would agree with me." Loofney retorted and turned on the spot, walking away from his father in anger.

"LOOFNEY! Don't you dare leave this room! LOOFNEY!" Loofney ignores his father and exited the room with a loud huff. Loki sighed and shook his head. Turning to the table, the trickster god began to pick up each book gently and places them into a neat pile.

"Father?" a sweet, feminine voice echoed suddenly from the balcony above his head. Jumping at the sudden sound, Loki looked up and spotted his daughter dangling her legs through the metal barrier. "Why are you and Loofney arguing?"

"Leymina, come down from there please. Why are you up there?" asked Loki, frowning with confusion at his daughter.

"I'm hiding from Therod" she simply replied.

"Why?" Asked Loki, completely taken aback by her unusual behaviour. Leymina pulled her legs back through the barrier and quickly made her way to the ladder, turning her back on her father as she slowly descended the steps. Hopping from the last step onto the marble floor, the sweet girl skipped towards her father and came to a halt in front of him, grinning greatly, Holding the sides of her dress happily.

"Therod wants me to play with him father but I do not want to!" whined the little girl. The silver Tongue chuckled at his daughters complaining, and placed down a book he had been holding onto the table. Facing the small child, the lie smith placed his hands under her armpits and pulled her up, placing her on his hip. Leymina wrapped her arms around the god of mischiefs neck so that she did not fall, and stared at her father's face with a great smile. "is Loofney in trouble?" she spoke, curiously.

"Maybe, but that does not affect you my sweet. Now, shall we find your mother and Sevaraim?" retorted the raven haired prince, before placing a kiss on Leymina's forehead.

"Yes father!" chimed little Leymina, giggling into her father's hair. Loki smiled and stroked his daughters head and walked from the library with his daughter on his hips.

...

Loofney stormed from the library, seething, and stomped his feet ungracefully on the floor to echo his great annoyance. Passing Gerathaim, his father's friend and a Lord, Loofney scowled at him and hissed. He was fed up of learning, and learning and learning. It was all he ever did for 11 years nonstop. It was not that he disliked education, no not at all, but there are some things that, over done can become tiresome. Loofney longed for adventures in the fresh air, or to simply take a book to the palace forests and read in the peacefulness of the trees and nature. He was not allowed such privileges. Day in day out he sat with tutor at side, feeding him things that, although he did not mention out loud, he knew all, and more besides. He WAS intelligent, and knew much for his young age of 13. If only father would understand, he found himself saying at night after resting his mind from the repetitive teachings. Storming further down the corridor, past many halls in the process it would seem, Loofney looked up and glanced at the warriors three and the beautiful Lady Sif of who caused the young prince to blush in private, but of course, he never let anyone onto his fancy of the talented woman. Fandral the dashing was the first to look up with a great smile that shone like the son. The others followed in suit and stood broadly as the eldest son of the trickster god approached. "Ah! Loofney, how goes the day?" Exclaimed Volstagg joyfully.

"Dull as always…" Loofney retorted, coming to a halt, showing a false smile to the onlookers.

"How so, young prince?" Fandral inquired, clearing spotting the annoyance emanating from him.

"May I ask something?" Loofney began. Fandral nodded eagerly and awaited the prince's reply. "Was my father so… so, well boring in his youthful age? I am said to follow in his footsteps, yet I find the daily surroundings of the library are beginning to strangle me. He is relentless. It's his way or no way!" Sif gave a hearty chuckle and took a step forward, placing her hand on young Loofney's shoulder.

"Loofney, I am afraid your father was never one for fun. Books and knowledge were… are his passion. Do you dislike learning?" She asked.

"Not learning completely. I just find it to be suffocating to do it every hour of every day. I wish for fun, like cousin Therod and Uncle Thor. I wish for quests and adventures that carry valiant tales, like you all. I do not wish to spend another moment in that library for some time. Say, tell me…" Loofney started with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes "…Would you take me? Now? On a hunt or an adventure. I strive for something thrilling! Hogun the grimm looked on at his friends with an unsure expression on his face for a moment, but then glanced at the handsome Lokison.

"And what of your father? Shall we inform him of your intentions for this day if we choose to take you with us?" Hogun commented.

"No, we will know nothing of this. If he has knowledge of it, then it will not be allowed. As it is, I have been told I am much like my father in many ways, so, I do what I want, forget the consequences!" Loofney chimed.

"Your right, Fandral, he sounds like his father!" Sif exclaimed happily and slapped Loofney on the back playfully. "So be it, let us venture to the stables. But be warned Loofney, do not stray from our sides during this hunt at any moment. What you excel in Knowledge, you lack in the hunt. We will not have you hurt on our watch"

"As you wish" Loofney replied, and gave a dark grin as the others turned their backs, and slowly he followed them towards the stables.


	17. Chapter 17

So my beauties, finally you have something. University has been completely bonkers with the work load and that, but things are easing up! So, I wouldn't exactly call this a 'chapter' per-say, but more of snippets of what is to come in the next chapter. You may find it boring, or it may get you excited for the next instalment. Also, it may not be as in-depth and exciting as what you're used to as I have written for some time, so I need to get back in the groove.

Thank you all for your patience and I hope you DO enjoy it!

Much Love

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina, Sevaraim belong to me

…..

The warriors three and the Lady Sif mounted their steeds with young Loofney behind on his father's horse. They galloped without another thought away from the stables, and outward of the palace grounds. Hogun was still unsure about this little adventure. He could sense that Loofney was angry with his father and wished to do something that would anger Loki as payback. He knew this, but telling the others at this moment deemed unwise. He would tell them, as soon as they entered the forest; not giving Loofney a chance to do something stupid. Loofney cast a mischievous grin at the warriors three and pushed his steed for speed, and dashed past them, heading towards the vast expanse of trees. Chuckling aloud, finding it a playful challenge, Fandral the dashing kicked his heels on the side of his mare and chased the young prince. Loofney entered the thickness of the greens in a matter of minutes and dashed between the great oaks, dodging rocks and boulders alike. As he approached an open expanse, Loofney slowed down his steed and jumped from it. Casting a glance over his shoulder, noticing that the others still had not caught up, the young Lokison took this as his opportune moment, and dashed into the nearest and densest area of trees, out of sight.

…

"Where is he?" Loki called out angrily as he stepped into the great hall with his daughter, eyeing his mother, father, wife and youngest son. Leera looked sceptical at her raging husband and rose to her feet, placing little Sevaraim down on the chair beside her. "Where is who, Loki?" she inquired; a frown upon her face.

"Loofney, my dear; where is he?" persisted the emerald green god, tapping his fingers impatiently on his thighs.

"You have argued again" Frigga spoke up, more of a statement than a question.

"He is unruly" scoffed the prince, his cheeks flushed with anger. Flopping down ungracefully next to his son, Loki reaves for an empty goblet and the pitcher of wine and poured himself a drink.

"If I remember rightly, both you and Thor were the same at his age. He is just going through a phase, like every other child at that age. It will stop eventually; once he realises his mistakes" Odin pointed out, smiling over the brim of his goblet. Loki snorted and smiled, accepting that, and then turned his head to the side to regard his daughter. Leymina stood by the table, regarding the items on the table with hunger in her eyes.

"You may eat something If you so wish, my dear" Loki spoke, a smile gracing his face. Leymina grinned and hopped onto the bench next to her father, reaching for a glorious golden pear; a preference that copied her father. As the little children of Loki munched on their food, and as his wife chattered on with the king and queen of the realm, the trickster god sat in utter silence; a feeling of dread coursing through his veins at the thought of his son's whereabouts and what he was doing. He was after all the son of a mischief maker.

...

"Loofney! Where are you!" screamed Fandral the dashing, jumping down from his steed, noticing the mare without a rider in the centre of the open grass area of the forest. Lady Sif looked frantically around the vast expanse of greenery for any sign of a moving black object, knowing that that was what Loofney was dressed in; but nothing could be seen. Scared for him, she too dismounted her steed and drew her sword, thinking that either something had taken the young prince, or that he was being chased by the one thing they were going to hunt.

"I knew this was not a good idea" Hogun the grim stated, following Sif's eye line. They warriors felt a surge of terror rush through them. Not only was this Loki's child, but he was not allowed to leave the palace in the first place; and now, he was lost, on their watch.

...

Loofney chuckled to himself as he ran with some speed through the thickness of the trees, jumping over bushes, ducking under branches. He felt alive and free; more so than he ever did. He cares not that lady Sid and the warriors three would be worried, and his father of course. For now, all his attention was on his freedom; and he loved it. Finally coming to a halt, some distance away from the others and the clearing, Loofney leant against a tree and allowed his breathing to even. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, the young Lokison surveyed his surroundings. He had never been here before, and it was exciting. "Finally! Away from that wretched library" Loofney spoke aloud, panting. Looking to the left and to the right, all the young boy could see was trees, then it suddenly dawned on him; they all looked the same. Stepping away from the tree he was leaning against, the raven haired prince turned in a circle, staring at the area around him. Which way did he come in? Which way led back to the others? "I think I may have messed up" Loofney spoke, and swallowed hard.

...

"What is it Loki? You seem worrisome" Leera spoke, leaning across to her husband at the table, leaving Frigga and Odin to their grandchildren.

"Something is wrong with Loofney" the emerald green god replied.

"Well, we have been over this Loki, it's just a phase" Leera sighed in reply.

"Do, you misunderstand me. I mean, something is wrong. I can feel it. Just like I felt it when he fell from that tree all those years ago. I want to know where he is my love" said Loki.

"Oh, right, I see. Uh... Guards!" Leera called, turning her head from her husbands to catch the eye of the soldiers standing at in the corner of the room. Odin and Frigga looked up curiously to see what this young woman was inquiring of their men. Two tall, well-built guards rushed over and bowed before the royal table.

"Lady Loki, how may we help you?" questioned the younger of the two guards.

"I wish to know the location of prince Loofney. Search for him and report back to us immediately if you will please" the guards nodded and left the room in an instant. The dark haired beauty stood to his feed and began to pace the golden hall, absentminded of the stares from his parents and wife

…

"Loki is going to kill us!" Exclaimed the robust warrior named volstagg, eyes wide and arms flailing as he looked wildly around at the expanse of greenery. Nodding his head in agreement, Hogun the Grimm scratched his head and leant against his mare.

"We should split up. Two of us stay here while the other two got on and find the young prince" Fandral offered, sighing loudly.

"I agree, I don't fancy returning back to the palace without Loofney, facing the wrath of the god of mischief." Sif commented, grasping her spear in hand, taking a step forward. "Hogun, Volstagg, you two stay here and keep a look out. Fandral and I will go and find him. We are the fastest runners"

"Agreed" The grim one and rotund one replied in unison. Sif grasped her spear tighter in her hand, and Fandral held his sword securely in its scabbard and not a moment later did they run off into the distance.

"I just hope Loofney is not too much like his father. We don't want his trickery to get him into any trouble" Volstagg spoke, sounding deflated and he plopped down onto the grassy floor.

…

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Loofney whispered, crouching behind a bush, looking out into the darkened wood. After he had realised that he was lost in the woods, unable to identify which side he came in from, the eldest son of Loki panicked. Feeling his heart beat faster and faster, Loofney broke out into a frantic run. After some distance away, his foot had caught against a log across the forest floor and Loofney fell flat on his face. Groaning in pain, Loofney scramble to his feet next to a bramble bush. Winded, the raven haired prince, surveyed his ripped leggings and patches of blood and squinted. Looking to the side, that was when he saw it, and that's where we find him now.

A hunched over beast stood feasting on what appeared to be a freshly claimed prize and was completely oblivious to the Aesir presence. Loofney gasped and slowly began to back away from the bush, but as his foot extended backwards, it came in contact with a twig, and of course, as nothing ever goes right in situations such as these, the twig snapped, echoing across the forest floor. The beast snapped his head up immediately to the sudden intrusion of sound and growled. Loofney dropped down so that he was practically led down. Taking a deep breath, Loofney slowly slid away.

The beast, with black ragged fur stalked away from its prey and followed the scent of the young Aesir prince, hunting him like the prey he was currently demolishing…


	18. Chapter 18

So here it is, my lovelies, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. The ending will not be what you expect, but it is also NOT the end. I will leave it at that. Also, Merry Christmas one and all! I hope you are all merry and doing well in the lead up to the big day! Loves.

Hello new followers - vynya-galad, GabbyTheAngel, vykrothe, Burning Wanderer, RandomCelebLover

Savysnape7 – Haha, thank you for reviewing! Loki is not pleased at all….x

Anonymous3:30 – oh no, I did not realise that I changed tenses. Oops, I don't think it was actually intentional…. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovely. X

Darniece – Thank you, Im glad you liked!

Guest – Thank you, Im glad you enjoyed. In regards to M Rated, and Loki Leera sexiness, im afraid that isn't my style of writing, so you will see none of that in this story sorry. Thank you for reviewing! X

Lokiworshipper13 – thank you! Im glad you enjoyed it. I hope this is good enough too! X

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Sevaraim and Leymina are mine.

…..

Loofney pulled himself quickly along the forest floor, silent tears trickling down his cheeks as he feared for his life. He felt so foolish in that moment. He wanted to get back at his father, but in doing so, he endangered his own life, the lives of Sif and the warriors three, and has now possibly wrecked the friendship that resided between his father and the three fighters. He DID love his father; it was not as if he despised him. He just needed... No he did not need to... He just wanted to be mischievous, to break some rules; much like his father indeed. As he crawled as silently as he could, the raven haired prince thought about the others. Were they ok? They would be worried that was certain. But where they hurt? Attacked whilst searching for him. Well, if they found him now, Loofney thought, he would just be mere remains. Pausing a moment, Loofney looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in utter horror. The black beast was on his tail, stalking him like prey. Whimpering, the eldest son of Loki, turned his body so that he was leaning back on his hands; facing the beast full on. "Oh no please!" Loofney exclaimed in utter fear. "Please don't kill me!" as Loofney cried out, the beast came closer and closer until he was under a meter away. Unashamedly, the young teenager cried, and dug his fingers into the dirt on the ground, freezing on the spot.

...

"Loofney, where are you?" Sif called out frantically, with Fandral just behind her. Walking past brambles and trees, the female warrior searched for any sign of movement, beast or Aesir alike, but nothing could be seen. Sounds of birds were not audible. The rustle of critters among the fallen leaves did not echo; it was silent.

"Do you think he is ok?" Fandral asked, stepping over a log on the floor, looking flustered in his cheeks.

"I hope so; for all our sakes" she replied.

"I don't think Loki would do anything to us. It's not our fault he ran away" Fandral spoke.

"No, that maybe so, but it is our fault for bringing him. We should have known. Even Thor has asked that we get permission before taking HIS son, and we are closer to Thor than we are with Loki. It was irresponsible of us to take Loofney without inquiring of Loki first. Whatever happens to him; it's on our shoulders" retorted the brunette woman.

"You have a soft spot for him" stated Fandral after a moment's silence. Sif stopped suddenly and turned on the spot, facing the dashing warrior with a frown on her face.

"What are you implying Fandral?" Sif scolded.

"Just that you have a soft spot for him; more that you did Loki" Fandral answered, Walking past the angered female, and continued to look for the young prince.

"He is thirteen years old Fandral!" shouted Sif, following behind quickly. "Im just worried about him!"

…

With a thunderous clash against the marble floor, the soldiers of the king marched on towards the door of the great golden hall with news for the emerald green god of mischief. They had ventured without another moment thought, to Heimdall after Leera had asked them to seek the whereabouts of the young prince. The watcher of the realm had of course known where he was, for he knew everything. So informing them instantly, meeting them on the Bifrost, Heimdall too, silently worried for the raven haired boy. Coming to a halt in front of the large doors, the soldier nearest to the front rapped his knuckles on the great door. On hearing a soft grunt on the other side, the soldier pushed open the door and marched in with his fellow comrades on tail. "I gather you have news of our son's whereabouts?" Loki asked instantly, striding over to the approaching men.

"My lord, we have word from Heimdall" said the soldier in front.

"Go on, I'm listening" answered the emerald green god of mischief, crossing his arms in wait of the reply.

"My lord, your son left with Lady Sif and the warriors three to the forestry's. They split up and now prince Loofney is apart from them. Great Heimdall believes that your son maybe in danger" retorted the guard.

"You're telling me that Lady Sif and the warriors three took my son out of the castle grounds?" Loki inquired, taken aback with fury.

"Indeed my lord" Loki snarled and turned to face the others, whom of which were all stood, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Loofney cannot defend himself; he has learned nothing in the art of defence. He is on his own out there! If Thor and his wife were returned from Midgard, he at least would have prevented this. His friends were reckless in their conduct and now my son, however foolish he may have been, could be hurt... Mother, father, if you would be son kind to look after my own as well as Thor's; my wife and I will find Loofney" the king and queen of the realm nodded in agreement as the ''trickster god took hold of his wife's hand and pulled her away, past the guards, in a hurry.

…

"Why couldn't he just listen to me?" Loki exclaimed in a mixture of annoyance and worry as he stormed through the corridors towards the palace stable; his wife beside him.

"Let's not ponder on that now; let's just find him Loki" Leera retorted, fearing for her son.

"Maybe I should have just let him be; he has worked hard. Too hard. What he said made sense. If I had just allowed him to do as he pleased this day, we would not be in this position" Loki sighed loudly.

"Don't do that to yourself Loki, it's not your fault. If anyone should have known better, it was those friends of your brothers whom should have known to ask of your permission before taking our son anywhere; especially in those woods. They know of the dangers that lie in between those trees. It was not that long ago when you ventured there with them for your birthday and came back injured." Leera corrected, coming to a halt by the door leading inside the stables and the god of mischief opened it harshly in annoyance. Stepping to the side, the raven haired beauty allowed his wife to walk past toward her steed. Both mounted the mares as quickly as they could and dash from the stables at a great speed.

…..

Loofney scrambled to his feet, guessing that the only chance he actually had was to make a dash for it. Casting one final glance at the approaching beast, Loofney took a deep breath and broke out into a run towards the thick, vastness of the emerald trees. Jumping over wooden obstacles and moss covered stones, the young prince allowed a tear to trickle down his cheek as he heard the leaves if the forest floor crush underneath the beasts claws as is thundered after him with great ferocity. "Father, help me please!" Loofney shouted out as he eyes a slowly approaching cliff edge.

…..

"Did you hear that?" Sif exclaimed, coming to a halt as she listened to the air.

"Hear what?" Fandral questioned.

"I heard a voice shouting out" Sif answered.

…

"Loki, wait!" Leera called out, pulling her mares reins to slow her down.

"What is it Leera?" Loki looked over his shoulder at his wife with a concerned expression.

"I heard someone shout out. Over to our right."

"Are you sure?" asked the emerald green god of mischief.

"One hundred percent sure" Leera spoke, nodding her head.

"Ok…" Loki looked towards the area of trees in which Leera claimed to hear the cry and dug his heels into his steed's side. "Hee-ya"

….

Small stones and rubble toppled over the edge of the cliff face as Loofney skidded to a halt, trembling with utter fear, knowing that unless help came to him; his fate was sealed at that moment. The beast crawled forth, knowing that its prey had nowhere to run. Its teeth dripped with saliva and its stomach rumbled with eagerness. "Father where are you?" Loofney choked. "You promised you would always be there when I needed you the most... no, don't come any further beast!" Loofney closed his eyes as he waited for the impact of the beast's giant teeth to make contact with his pale skin. "Help!" He screamed with all his might, hoping that someone would hear him in his last breath.

…..

"Loofney?" Fandral gasped.

…..

"Son?!" Loki called out, his eyes wide.

….

"Father, please, help me, I don't want to die!" Loofney yelled with all his might, hearing the not so distant voice of his father.

"Loofney, I'm coming!" Loki replied, kicking the sides of his mare once more, leaving his wife behind. As he thundered towards the cliff side, the god of mischief felt his heart beat ferociously in his chest. He feared for what he might stumble upon. As the trees appeared less and less, and as the blueness of the sky broke out across the sky, Loki's eyes locked on his tearful son standing right on the edge of the cliff with a creature forcing him off. Pulling his horses reins to bring the animal to a halt, Loki jumped from it and landed behind the offending beast. "Get from him, beast!" Spat the trickster god. The black furred beast turned his head to face the intruder and bared his teeth with great anger. Loki waved his hand in front of his face, and as a light flickered with great intensity, the powerful Dilenreen appeared in his grasp. "Loofney, come behind me"

"Im so sorry father" Loofney cried In reply. Loki's eyes softened for a moment at the sight of his son.

"Get behind me Loofney" The raven haired son of Odin repeated once again. As the son of the half Aesir rushed to his father whilst the beast was distracted, Lady Sif and Fandral appeared from out of the trees with flushed cheeks; evident that they had been running for some time. And as if on cue, Leera galloped out into the opening also, on her steed. Sensing their presence, Loki frowned and spoke with great authority "lady Sif, Fandral, if you would, take my son back to the palace, and make sure he does not leave your sight. I shall deal with this beast"

"Loki, leave it, we have Loofney safe, come, let's all leave together" Leera answered. Loki sighed for a moment, but her words were true. They got what they came for. This beast was outnumbered, therefore unlikely to fight back… or so Loki thought. Turning his back to the growing creature, with Dilenreen in hand, Loki locked eyes onto the warriors of the palace and snarled.

"Loki, we-" Fandral the dashing began but was cut off instantly when the youngest son of Odin raised his hand to silence the warrior.

"It was wrong of us-" Sif tried, but also, had no success, and too was silenced.

"I will hear none of this until we are all safely in the palace grounds, do I make myself clear?" Loki scolded and the others, including his son, nodded with guilt and a hint of nervousness at what Loki might be like toward them when they reached the palace grounds. Taking a step forward, the mischievous one did not hear the snap of a branch behind him, and was too late for the scream of his son to register in his mind before a set of teeth wrapped themselves around his ankle and sunk deep into his skin. Loki screamed in agony as the long teeth of the beast scraped along the bone of Loki's leg. Fandral rushed forward, sword at the ready to brandish it at the beast as a warning. As the emerald green god looked up, all seemed like slow motion. Leera had her hands over her mouth in horror. Loofney stood beside her, his eyes wide open and watering, while Sif held him back, stopping him from rushing forward. Loki began to feel light headed as the beast clamped down harder and harder.

"Rarrgghh" Fandral growled menacingly, stalking toward the beast. Loki dropped Dilenreen as pain coursed through his entire being. The black creature shook its head from side to side as its claws dug into the ground, taking steps backward, dragging its prey. As it did, Loki lost his balance and gasped as his free foot caught on a small rock, causing him to fall onto the floor, on top of the beast. The creature yelped, letting the leg of the Aesir drop from its jaws. The beast rolled to the side, but it underestimated the space it which it had on the cliff, and as it turned, the backend of its body dropped off the edge. Whimpering, the beast clamped its claws onto the chest of the god of mischief. It all happened so sudden. As the beast slid from the cliff face in a cry of anguish, it pulled the trickster god along with it in a cry of terror and pain.

"FATHER!" Loofney screamed, breaking away from the grasp of his female crush, rushing to the cliff edge, looking over the edge in utter horror. "NOOOOOO! FATHER!"

"Loki" Leera whispered painfully and dropped to her knees, unable to comprehend what had just happened, and how quickly it had. Fandral dropped his sword and took Loofney into his arms, tears streaming down his face as he comforted the boy. Sif looked back and forth from the boy to his mother and felt guilt and regret overwhelm her greatly.

"What have we done…?" Sif said under her breath, trembling with grief.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, so here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for! Thank you all for your feedback. It has been very encouraging. So, Im unsure as to whether I will be posting another chapter for you before Christmas day as, as from tomorrow I and my parents have a lot of preparation to do for Christmas day itself and the arrival of my sister and her Mr on Christmas eve, so busy, busy, busy. So expect one after Christmas, but this is the last one for a few days. So, this is a mini Christmas present for you all haha! And Regarding Christmas, I hope you all have a great one and that your New Year is also greatly blessed. Loves you all x

Hello new follower- 2010

Terra3434 – Thank you, im glad you enjoyed it, and I hope this one is entertaining for you also. Loves x

Anastacianott – Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Im very happy that you have liked it this far. Enjoy the next chapter lovely! X

Nibor33- Don't worry, the story did not finish there… not yet anyway. Sorry that it made you sad:( I hope you find this one a bit more readable :) thank you for reviewing! Loves x

Anonymous3:30 – No worries! Loves you! Oh that's a cool Idea you had there about teaching him a lesson. It's cool that you thought that. It means that my intended 'unexpected' cliff hanger was indeed 'unexpected'…. My writing skills seem to prove effective…. Hahaha.! Loves x

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. The 'L' family and Sevaraim are of my own strange creation.

….

Leera's mouth hung open as tears of pain and despair drenched her alabaster cheeks. Dropping her hands to her sides, the lady Loki got to her feet and ran to the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge with a mixture of dread for what she might look upon and hope that her husband might be alright; not harmed. Loki had suffered worse; been through worse than this. Surely he was ok? All that was seen as she leant over the edge was a sudden drop of rocky crags with a stream of deep blue water rushing by at a rapid pace. Nobody was seen. Leera shook her head violently, refusing to believe it, to accept it. This did not happen. It could not have. He was the god of mischief, of trickery and illusions. Surely it was all just some kind of joke to teach Loofney a lesson…. Was it? If so, where was Loki? "Mother?" A gentle voice whispered, his voice catching in his throat. Leera pulled her eyes away from the cliff edge with great difficulty and rested her green orbs on her trembling son in the arms of the dashing warrior, fandral.

"Come here my son, come her" Leera whispered, her bottom lip trembling. Loofney broke away from Fandral's grasp and ran to his mother. Wrapping his arms tightly around her neck, the eldest son of Loki buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck and wept unashamedly. Leera cooed her son, in an attempt to appear strong for him, and stroked his black locks gently, looking forward at the on looking warriors.

"You will search for him" Leera spoke calmly but authoritative.

"Leers, I know this is hard for you… but… Not even the great Thor himself would survive a fall such as that" Sif spoke up, stepping forward, bowing her head in sorrow.

"I do not believe it… I will not. You will search for him, and when you have found nothing, you will search once more. I will have my husband back, whatever his state may be, I will have him back. I will take my son back to the palace. I do not want to return to the palace this evening unless you have thoroughly searched." Leera scorned, walking away slowly, with her son still attached to her.

….

"Mother, do you forgive me?" Loofney sniffled as he spoke from the mare he was mounted upon next to his mother. Leera took in a deep breath and glanced to her side watching her son slouch on his steed.

"Forgive you for what my son?" the raven haired beauty practically whispered in response.

"All this; it's my fault. If I had not run away, persuaded the others to take me away from the palace none of this would have happened" answered the eldest son of the trickster god, trembling with sorrow.

"You weren't to know. No one was to know. It was not your fault. Never take the blame for this" Spoke Leera, her voice shaking. Loofney sighed aloud and looked down at his lap in shame as they rode with great speed toward the palace.

…..

"What have we done" Sif repeated, dropping to her knees; her hands coming to cup her face. "We have more or less killed the youngest prince of the realm! What will Thor think of us? And what of the king and queen?"

"We do not know if he is…. If he is lost to us. Do not despair too soon!" Fandral answered, looking over the edge of the cliff with great sorrow.

"Fandral, not even Thor would survive a drop like that. If he did, he would be on the brink of it! That drop is deadly" Sif snapped back, rising to her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sif, the more you think of this, the more likely it will be. Words have power. You know this. I say once more. Do not be so hasty in wishing him dead!" Fandral snarled, glancing back over his shoulder at the female warrior.

"I do not wish him dead! He is a friend; like a brother to us. I am simply saying that-" Sif began but stopped talking when Fandral raised his hand up to her to silence her.

"I will hear no more of this negativity. It does the soul no good. Come, let us join with Volstagg and Hogun, and go in pursuit of the young prince" Fandral retorted with a final glance at the brunette.

…..

"I see my dear sister Leera and my nephew approaching the castle. Did they go out for a morning gallop?" The wielder of Miljonir inquired, looking out of the window of his parents' bedroom, after recently returning with his wife from their trip to Midgard. Thor's beautiful maiden had retired for the day to their personal chambers after finding the journey through the Bifrost to be an exhausting one, and of course, because of the strenuous activities that…. They partook in, during their stay on the mortal world. With that said, she was in need of rest. The blonde haired god turned on his heels and looked back at his mother and father with a great smile. On spotting the frown slowly creeping across his dear mothers face, the god of thunder grimaced…. Then it clicked. Where was Loki? "Where is my brother?"

"Is he not with Leera and Loofney?" Frigga inquired, standing up, away from her seat on the bed, and rushed over to the window to take a look. She did not see her youngest son, nor the warriors three and the Lady Sif. Where were they? How strange indeed, the wise goddess pondered a moment. "Perhaps he is on his way with the others. I expect he will want to have words with your friends, Thor"

"Why, what has happened?" Inquired the blonde haired prince, looking to his father for answers.

"Lady Sif and the warriors three took our young Loofney on a hunt without Loki or Leera none the wiser." Odin replied with slight annoyance and slowly rose to his feet, groaning as his muscles expanded and contracted, emphasising his age in a sudden explosion of aches, clicks and crunches of his bones.

"Really? Well that is indeed an uncommon act for my dear friends. They know to get permission to do anything with our children. What possessed them to do such a thing? Well, I expect brother will see to them" Thor chuckled at the thought of his young brother scolding the warriors and the short tempered Lady Sif. He sure would give them a telling off. Loki had a short fuse when it came to mistreatment of his wife and children, and although this was not mistreatment, it was disobedience indeed, one thing the god of mischief also had distaste for.

"Yes, he will indeed" Frigga agreed, chuckling as she walked away from the window.

…..

"Loofney, go to your room. I do not want to wandering this castle until your father has been found and all is well. I will not lose you as well. I will go to your grandparents" Leera called over her shoulder as she walked away from her son with some great speed up the corridor. Loofney sighed, feeling like he let his whole family down and slouched his shoulders, walking to his room in sorrow. Leera ran. She ran and ran, holding her skirts up to allow her leg room. She shot past guards and questioning maids and menservants, ignoring their curious glances. She tried will all her might to hold back her tears. The image of a frightened Loki filled her mind. The terror in his eyes as the beast dug its claws into his chest and ripped him from his place on the cliff, over the edge. Leera felt like screaming at that moment. Her love, the love of her life, disappeared before her very eyes, in a manner that broke her heart. He was the god of mischief; the great god who tried to overrun the earth, to enslave many, who fathered great children with powerful destinies, and he met his fate at a cliff edge. Oh how terrible it was, if that was indeed his fate set in stone. If the warriors brought back his body, battered and broken, Leera wasn't not sure how she would live. She had children whom needed her, of course. But Loki was her life too. What was she to do without him. Leera tried not to think of such things at the moment and she began to slow down as she neared the doors of the All-father. Wiping her eyes when she came to a halt, Leera took a deep breath and rapped her knuckled on the large golden doors.

"Enter…" A voice boomed, one that belonged to the ruler of the realm. Leera pushed open the door and took a step in. without looking at the occupants of the room, the raven haired beauty closed the door behind herself and looked to the floor.

"You found Loofney then my dear? Is he well?" Frigga inquired, with a great smile on her face.

"He is well" Leera responded, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What is it my dear; why are you downcast?" Odin asked, his one good eye focused on the Lady Loki.

"I have some… news" Leera began, scratching her arm as she felt uncomfortable under the gazes of the royals.

"What is it Leera? What's wrong?" Thor retorted, standing straight in preparation. Leera could not find the words to say. How was she supposed to tell Loki's parents and brother that Loki might be dead? That he fell to his possible doom? How can any wife of a husband whom suffered such a fate even find the words to entertain them on their lips? Leera opened her mouth, but the words in which she tried to speak did not sound, and fell silent on her quivering bottom lip. Sniffling, as her nose began to run, Leera paused a moment, gathering herself together. Don't fall apart in front of the king, Leera told herself. Finding herself after a moment's pause, Leera opened her mouth with another attempt at speaking the words she wished not to speak. But As the first word 'Loki' left her mouth, a ripping of scorching pain shattered her being. Dropping to her knees in a loud exclamation of pain, the Lady Loki grasped her chest.

"Leera! What is it?" Frigga exclaimed, rushing to her side. Dropping to Leera's level, Frigga wrapped her arm around her shaking shoulders and held her tight. "What is it dear?"

"I-I…" Leera tried to speak but the pain, familiar as it was, coursed more and more through her body. The familiarity of the pain struck fear in the raven haired beauty. It was a sickening thought and she grasped her chest, but as she recalled it was very much like the pain she experienced all those years ago when Loki exchanged half of his soul to her for her love in return. As the transition of love and soul broke through their bodies, making the once human woman, immortal, the pain intensified. Loki later explained that what she experienced what his soul entering her being… and then she remembered his haunting words a moment later, in a whisper in her ear, that the only time she would experience another pain such as that, was if either Loki was hurt, injured beyond imagining that would cause a rip through her soul, or if… if the worse came to worse and his half of the soul took its place in Valhalla, leaving his body and entering the spiritual realm.

At that moment, Leera's world shrunk to nothing more than the size of a mustard seed. The question that swam around in her saddened mind as she blocked out the frantic callings of Thor, Odin and Frigga was this… which one was it?

…..

"I see something!" Volstagg shouted to his friends as he led face down on a large boulder, looking over the mountain edge, down at a pool of rocky crags. Fandral pushed past his friends in a frantic panic, afraid of what he might see, but eager in another way. As he reached said boulder in which his jolly friend lay, Fandral the dashing came to lie down beside him and looked over the edge. And in that moment, the birds seem to exist no more. No sound was heard, and all seemed to lack in existence around the blonde warrior as he looked down at a familiar face lying on the ragged rocks.

"Loki!" He screamed, hopeful for a response.

…

Im evil, I know, but I must admit, I do Love a cliff-hanger….

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you can hold on!


	20. Chapter 20

Fandral looked with wide-open eyes at the bloodied body laying stiff on the gathering of sharp rocks. His thoughts and feelings were mingled together in an overpowering sense of guilt and panic. Pulling his scabbard from his belt, fandral threw it to the ground and tossed his outer garment, also to the floor. Without a second thought, the dashing warrior found a food hold on an area of rock just below the cliff edge and stood upon it. Looking up at the others, all of whom held solemn expressions on their faces, fandral gave a weak smile and took a deep breath and slowly and carefully descended towards the body lying below. "Loki, are you awake? Can you hear me?" He called out breathlessly as he watched each foot take a steady place on a rock. No reply came and this worried the warrior greatly. The god of mischief's death would indeed be on their shoulders, and that too was a sickening thought. After some time of watching his step, the golden haired man finally set foot on steady rock; his feet just beside the tricksters head. Dropping to his knees, Fandral gently placed his hand on the prince's head and felt his temperature; it was cool. A sigh of relief however was cast over him when the warrior noticed the rise and fall of Loki's chest; he was breathing. "Loki, can you hear me?" Inquired the bearded man, but once more, no response came; he was silent. Breaking his eyes away from his body, Fandral assessed the damage done to the youngest son of Odin, and there was indeed a lot done. His leg was torn from the beasts mouth; bone exposed in the open wound. A little further up of the damaged right leg there was another tear which seeped dark red blood. The god of mischief's hip appeared out of place and his left wrist was clearly bent under his body. It was a frightful sight to behold. Fandral looked around in a flash of terror. What was he to do? He could not move him; it would damage him even more. The only thing that came to mind was magic; to levitate him upward, but the nearest wielder of such art was in the palace, as Loki was not conscious to perform such a task as levitation. "Sif! Hogun!" He called out looking up at the cliff edge. Said people looked down at the mess and waited for the verdict. "Send for the king. I cannot move Loki without damaging him even more"

"So he lives?" Sif questioned, hope evident in her voice.

"He does, lady Sif, but just. He needs the attention of the healers. Now go, quickly, fetch the king!" as soon as Fandral said those words, Sif did not wait another moment and grabbed Hogun's arm, pulling him towards their steeds.

….

"Don't worry Loki, you are in good hands." Fandral spoke softly as a seal of golden glitter embraced the prince's body. The all-father extended his hands over the cliff-edge as he looked down at his son with his one good eye and muttered under his breath. As Loki's body was completely embraced by the golden light, slowly his limp body rose from the rocky ground and upward. Fandral smiled with reassurance and began to climb the rocks in which he descended from the cliff top. When the body of the young prince reached the top, Odin led him on the soft, grassy floor and dropped to his knees beside him.

"My son is broken" Odin gasped as he looked over his sons battered form.

"My King, we are terribly sorry" Sif sniffled; something she did not stop doing as she brought the king from the palace to where his injured son lay.

"You could not have known that this would be Loki's fate this day. Did you bring the cart which I can lay my son on as we journey back to the castle?" Odin asked, looking up at the brunette warrior.

"I did indeed my king. It is just behind you" Sif responded, indicating to the cart that stood, supported by two mares from the palace stable. Volstagg and Hogun helped the lord of the realm with his son and all gently lifted him from the grassy floor and carried his to the cart. Once they led him down gently once more, Odin sighed solemnly and mounted his steed Sleipnir. Not another moment later, all rode to the palace in haste.

…..And so a week past, then another, and then another, until a month came into being where the god of mischief still had not awoken from his unconsciousness. All fretted greatly. Even the greatest of all warriors, once injured in battle, did not stay unconscious for such a period of time. This was a worrying appearance for a god from the realm of Asgard. Each member of the king's family, including the warriors three and lady Sif, visited Loki each day, hoping for improvement. The only thing that seemed to have improved and healed was his broken bones. Apart from that; he led silently, unchanging. The young Lokison blamed himself daily; though his family were unaware of this. He frequently talked to himself, imagining what he would say to his father once he awoke. It troubled him greatly, and none but the great seer Heimdall knew of this. Leera had become weak. As Loki's soul seemed drained while his brain and body were inactive, the lady Loki's own soul took a similar stasis. Although she was awake, moving, eating, speaking, breathing, she did share part of him inside her. The constant guard and friend Gerathaim was put in position of following the lady Loki wherever she ventured as on many occasions her legs failed her and gave way. He was her protection against harm. Leymina and Sevaraim were left in the care of their grandmother. They did see their mother and visited their father; but those times were seldom indeed during the month of grief in the realm eternal. News of this tragic happening to the youngest son on the king had swept across Asgard in a flurry, like butterflies in the summer sky. They mourned for him; not that he was dead, but because they feared he soon would be. For people whom were in a position such as his for this long, never awoke, never recovered. And it was this fate that shook the boots of the people, including the almighty Thor. The erupted of Miljonir visited day and night, speaking to his brother words that were left unspoken in their childhood. Of how he looked up to him, valued him above all, and how he loved him greatly, no matter what he did to those on Midgard. He was his brother and that was all that mattered to him, and that was all that he wanted; his brother back...

"Any change?" Thor thundered as he walked into the chambers of the young prince, looking at the healer that was assigned there to be a constant watch and help. The healer looked up from her seat next to the bed and looked tiredly at the elder prince.

"Nothing my lord. Nothing has changed since you asked this morning. The young prince stays the same." she replies wearily.

"Resna, go, get some rest. I will watch over my brother for a few hours. You need rest" Thor spoke softly, crossing his arms as he approached the foot of the bed.

"I cannot ask that of you my prince" she said, shock in her voice.

"You did not, I am telling you. Go, rest. He will be fine with me." Thor retorted, smiling comfortingly at the woman.

"As you wish my lord. Thank you" she replied, and curtsied before leaving the room. The eldest son of Odin took his place beside Loki on the chair in which sat the healer. Reaching over a hand, Thor grasped one of his brothers gently and held on.

"how are you today Loki?" Thor asked, even though he was aware that he would receive no reply. "Your wounds have healed almost completely now... All that's left is for you to wake now, brother" Again, no reply came, and the god of thunder began to lose hope, and then, a thought came to him, something that he remembered from some time ago, something that provoked something inside the god of mischief… "Your wife is not the same Loki; she is ill… weakens in fact because of your state. She needs your help, your support, and your love. Wake up Loki, please, your family love you, they miss you" As Thor found that his motivations were unsuccessful, his emotions reduced to tears. Leaning over his brother's form, Thor wept aloud; his tears staining Loki's pale face. After what seemed like hours of unrelenting tears, something brushed against the god of thunder's hand which startled him from his tears. Sitting up, straightening his back, Thor glanced down at his hand and his eyes widened. The pale, scarred hand on his brother was clamped on his own, gently, but with some strength. "Loki, are you awake? Can you hear me?" slowly the grip on his rough hand tightened and the blonde god gasped.

"Th-" a whisper came and the magnificent azure blue eyes of the wielder of Miljonir shot to those of his brothers, whom were, for the first time in a month, open.

"Loki! You are awake!" Exclaimed the eldest son of Odin.

"Thor?" Loki's voice crackled.

"Yes, Loki, it is me!"

"Wh- where… where am I?" Loki gasped in between each word.

"In your room brother, in your room" Thor replied.

"My room? How… my son? Leera? The cliff! What…" Loki rambled, his breathing frantic and his eyes opened wide in horror.

"Calm yourself! All is well; it is you you should be concerned for!" Said Thor sternly. Loki tried to move his legs, and his eyes filled up with tears.

"What's happened to me?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello all, so here is the next chapter which im sure you have all been waiting for. My apologies for the wait, but in all honesty, I just didn't want to write the chapter. Not writing a chapter has actually been a nice break for me, but I knew you guys were waiting for one, so here it is, I hope you enjoy it. So this chapter is quite sad, and some of the things Loki says towards the end are things I have said to my parents regarding not being able to do as much, so as well as a nice chapter for you, this is write a personal one for me too, so I hope you don't find it boring, but touching._

_Thank you all for reviewing and favouring etc, I loves you all!_

_Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina and Sevaraim are mine._

_Xxx_

…

"_**Th-" a whisper came and the magnificent azure blue eyes of the wielder of Miljonir shot to those of his brothers, whom were, for the first time in a month, open.**_

"_**Loki! You are awake!" Exclaimed the eldest son of Odin.**_

"_**Thor?" Loki's voice crackled.**_

"_**Yes, Loki, it is me!" **_

"_**Wh- where… where am I?" Loki gasped in between each word.**_

"_**In your room brother, in your room" Thor replied.**_

"_**My room? How… my son? Leera? The cliff! What…" Loki rambled, his breathing frantic and his eyes opened wide in horror.**_

"_**Calm yourself! All is well; it is you you should be concerned for!" Said Thor sternly. Loki tried to move his legs, and his eyes filled up with tears.**_

"_**What's happened to me?"**_

…_**..**_

Loki panicked and looked around the room in fear as he tried to move, but his lower half felt like led. Thor rose from his chair and placed his hands on his brother's chest, holding his down, preventing him from hurting himself. "Brother, you must calm yourself!" Thor scolded as Loki began to gasp for air, his eyes wide in fear. "Loki, enough!" the god of mischief obeyed his brother and led still, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened when I reached the cliff?" he asked, looking his brother in the eyes.

"Brother, you fell" The eldest son of Odin responded.

"Fell? Fell where?" Loki asked, puzzled and he looked down at his wrist. It feels sore, as if healing from a break, he thought to himself… why did it?

"Off the cliff, Loki, you fell off the cliff" Thor explained, taking his seat once more beside his brother. Loki snapped his head up and away from his wrist and looked to Thor in shock.

"I fell off the cliff?" He said to himself in disbelief "My wrist, why does it ache? And my legs, why can I not feel them?"

"Your wrist; you broke it, as for your legs, I know not why they have no feeling. What I do know is that your bones took their time to mend" Thor replied, looking melancholy.

"My bones? My wrist was not the only thing that was damaged? And… took their time? Thor I understand not, how long have I been asleep for if they 'took their time'?" the emerald green prince asked, searching his brother's face for answers.

"Loki, you have been unconscious for just over a month… we were worried that you would never wake… and your bones, well, you broke many; your wrist, your leg, a few ribs… you even fractured your hip brother!" Thor explained, looking over his brother's body with a pang in his heart.

"A month? I- I… what? I can't believe that" Loki muttered under his breath, then placing his hands either side of his hips he slowly tried to push himself up. "Help me up Thor, I wish to sit. I wish to see my wife and children" Loki said sorrowfully, bowing his head in great sadness.

"You have only just woken, are you sure it is wise to entertain people" Thor replied, gently placing his hands underneath Loki's armpit, slowly pulling him up.

"Im entertaining you, am I not? Besides, they are not just people, they are my family" Loki hissed in reply as pain coursed through his being when he sat straight on the bed, his back leaning against the wooden headboard.

"Loki" Thor warned but the god of mischief held up his hand to silence the wielder of Miljonir.

"Don't Thor, I have been unconscious for over a month, have missed my eldest son's 14th birthday by the sound of things, my wife has suffered because of my condition: I want to see them… now"

"Fine, as you wish" Thor said in defeat and strolled over to the chamber door. Opening it, Thor poked his head out and searched for the guard. On spotting him he ordered that Lady Loki and her children be brought to Prince Loki's chambers as soon as possible. Loki sat, rolling his eyes, watching his brother face back and forth, thinking of ways that Loki's current situation could be changed, maybe if the All-Father could use his powers etc. all the while the god of thunder spoke, nothing went into the ears of the god of mischief as Loki purposely blocked him out. At the moment, he only wish to speak to his wife, to his children, not listen to Thor drill on about nonsense, as most of what he said, was. As if an answer to the prince's silent prayers of rescue, a rapid knock came on the door.

"Open it Thor!" Loki said over ecstatically and the blonde God grunted at being ordered about and muttered something about 'Loki being back to himself' under his breath. Pulling down the door handle and opening the door, Thor welcomed Leera, Loofney, Leymina and little Sevaraim into the room, but also, Lady Sif and the warriors three had tagged along for some reason. "What is this? Mothers meeting?" Loki asked, eyeing all the people in his room. He then felt suddenly embarrassed at the realisation that he was in his night clothes in front of these people, with his hair all over the place. Great, he though, just great.

"Father, your awake!" Sevaraim shouted and pounded over to the god of mischief. The small child jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the trickster god's neck in a death grip. Loki chuckled and tapped his sons back lovingly.

"My son, I might not be if your grip tightens" He said gruffly.

"Oh no, sorry father!" exclaimed the little boy, releasing his father's neck. And so, the next ten minutes contained a series of warm embraces, 'hello's, and so on so forth. Until finally, all were acquainted once more and smiling happily, until fandral opened his mouth.

"I am terribly sorry Loki, for this" The dashing warrior said but cut himself off when he saw a strange look in the god's eye.

"No, I do not want to hear any sorry's or regrets, in fact, I do not want to discuss this at the moment. I just want to catch up on what I have missed and come to term with everything right now, if that is ok with you?" Loki said.

"Of course Loki" Fandral agreed and looked to the floor, shuffling his feet. Leera stood, admiring her husband for a few moments when a thought came to mind and she broke the silence.

"We should make Loki a wheelchair for the time being; so he can move about until we find out exactly how to solve this problem with his legs" Leera spoke amongst the crowd, looking at each confused face individually.

"A wheel what?" volstagg inquired, voicing exactly what the others were thinking.

"A wheelchair-" Leera replied sternly and was surprised to see that all still held an expression of confusion on their faces. "Are you serious? You are god's and you dot know what a wheelchair is. Are you not supposed to have supreme intelligence?"

"We are not accustomed to all mortal objects and their purposes lady Loki" lady Sif replied.

"It does not take a genius to work out what a wheelchair is, Sif... A chair with wheels!" Leera snapped in response, sheer frustration surrounding her. Lady Sif blushed a deep crimson and cleared her throat. Leera turned her face back to her husband whom was currently smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. "Are you open to that Loki?"

"A chance to move about and not stuck in this bed? I welcome the idea greatly" replied the god of mischief. "Thor, will you see to it that is will be done this day? I cannot spend any more time in this bed. I fear I may lose my mind if I do so"

"Of course; I shall take Sif and the warriors three with me, and maybe Loofney could help? But first, we need a... Design of some sort" at Thor's last words, Leera scrunched her face up in annoyance and turned to the eldest son of Odin.

"Not only do you have no clue what a wheelchair is, but you obviously do not know what a chair and some wheels look like! I will make it!" Leera scowled in response.

"You cannot, you are not strong enough" Fandral the dashing answered.

"How can I trust you to see it through if you cannot visage a chair with some wheels in your mind? I dread to think what you would supply my husband! A death contraption that's what!" Leera shouted, feeling her blood boil.

"Leera, I think you should calm yourself. It's not Thor's fault he is a dim wit-" Loki spoke and flashed a cheeky grin to his brother and the wielder of the mighty hammer crossed his arms and sighed. "My love, please, draw them a design... I trust them to make a good enough job" Leera exhaled loudly and nodded in defeat, feeling her skin cool as her temper slowly began to disappear.

"Ok. Lady Sif, would you please take my children to queen Frigga for the time being; I wish to talk to my husband alone. Oh, and Thor, no offence, but Loofney is going nowhere with you or your friends. I want him where I can see him"

"As you wish" Sif replied and left the room with the children following behind. Thor paused a moment and looked at the wife of his brother with a glimpse of hurt in his eyes, then turned and motioned to his friends; all leaving in a flash.

"You are irritated" Loki stated as he watched his wife's shoulders stiffen and her posture straighten and she watched them leave.

"Of course I am" she snapped, but the intention was not meant for him. Loki sighed and pulled the covers away from his legs. Looking down at his legs, the god of mischief noticed that the skin was discoloured, almost purple like as if he was one large bruise. A great sadness washed over the trickster god as he stared at his unmoving limbs.

"What use am I to anyone now?" he whispered, however a little too loudly.

"What do you mean?" Leera gasped, turning around to face her dark haired love. Walking to the end of the bed, never took her eyes from him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the lady Loki reached out and placed a hand comfortingly on Loki's leg.

"I cannot even feel your touch" stated the prince as he eyed the hand on his leg sorrowfully. "What is the point if my ability to walk has gone?"

"Loki, do not see it like that! I have met many people back home on earth, during my line of work that has been in such terrible accidents and have had their legs ampitated, yet they have said that the moments of their life after that, were the best. So what if you cannot walk again Loki? You make your life what it is and how it's lived, not ailments and accidents. Your injury does not rule you, but you, it." Leera spoke softly, looking longingly at her husband. The emerald green prince scoffed and pulled his eyes away from his legs and looked out at the shining sky.

"You say that now because you are not in my situation. I assure you, your words would be much different if you were in my position. As it is, you are not, and it is me" he retorted sadly.

"Fine, I may be biased then, but what I said still stands. Your mind is what limits you, not your ability" Leera responded, stroking Loki's leg.

"What kind of father will be if I cannot run around and chase my children, or eventually, my grandchildren? What kind of husband will I be if I can't go on walks with my wife under the moonlight, or along the sand on a shining day, or express my love to you at night because my movement is limited, because I cannot move my legs: a useless one that is what?" Loki snapped and brought his fists down heavily upon the bed and with all his strength, pulled himself to the side; his legs dragging along.

"What are you doing?" Leera questioned, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I want to check! I can walk! I should be able to walk!" shouted the god of mischief, his eyes glazing over with tears. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Loki took a deep breath and grabbed his legs, swinging them off the bed. Gasping at the sudden pull, Loki pushed down on the bed and rose but as soon as he stood straight, his legs gave way and the your prince fell in a heap on the floor. Leera gasped and rushed to her husband's side. Dropping to the floor, Leera rolled Loki off his stomach and onto his back, and what she saw broke her heart. The god of mischief was breaking down like Leera had never seen before. "I never asked for this!" he screamed in anger. "The fates hate me! Valhalla hates me! If they did not, then my life would not be filled with tragedy upon tragedy. This is a cruel life I have lived! I came to rescue my son; a good deed in itself, so why then, in the name of all that's holy did I deserve this? All my life, since I have been with you I have improved my life, done good in the eyes off all. I have turned myself around completely and have done good to others, so why does it seem that the good things happened to me when I was a monster? This 'good' life has not been good at all" Loki wheezed and let his heart burst with tears uncharacteristically. Leera scooped Loki up and pulled him with all her might up to a sitting position and held his back against her chest.

"Loki it ok, it's going to be ok" she cooed in his ear.

"Is it?" he replied in-between tears.

"Yes, it will"

"Everyone will see me as weak, as frail. I won't be allowed to do anything in case of injury. I will become a second thought once more; pushed to the back because I'm no longer useful. Even you will Leera, there will come a time when you won't want to be with me, because I will be a liability to you" said the god of mischief.

"Nonsense" scolded the dark haired beauty.

"No, it isn't. It's the truth." he whispered and turned his face from his wife. "Leave me here Leera, leave me. I need time on my own"

"Drowning yourself in self-pity will not help my love"

"No it wouldn't, but drowning would..." he said emotionlessly and Leera slapped his arm.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again? I love you! If you feel like that then just remember you have a wife and children who love you! I cannot believe you would say such a thing to me!" Leera cried and pulled away from Loki, allowing the bed to support his back.

"Leave me be Leera, just for now" Loki's voice sounded strained.

"As you wish" snapped Leera in response and left the room with angered tears dripping from her face. Loki scrunched his eyes in pain and cries himself to a state of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Another chapter is up. I do hope you enjoy! SO, I just realised, for those who are familiar with me work, every so often I give the offer of you all giving me ideas of what you would like to see and somewhere in my work I will pick the best idea/ideas and try to incorporate them within my work. So my lovelies feel free to give your ideas in the reviews! Loves.

Thank you all for the amazing and supportive reviews. Please keep them coming.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard.

….

"Your making progress" Leera complimented as she entered the workshop for the first time and eyed the developing wheelchair. It did look worthy of a prince, and for that, she felt ashamed of what she had said to them regarding stupidity. The back was lengthier that what a mortal wheelchair would have. It's calving was intricate and magnificent. It looked like the kings chair with wooden wheels; two large, two small attached to it. It was made of beach wood, sanded down to a shine, making it look more like polished metal than wood. The wheels also had ingrained in them, birds and trees and all other natural beauties seen by the eye. In height, from top to bottom, the chair reached 5ft. A brilliant object. Hogun the Grimm turned to face the owner of the voice, with... Was that a smile?

"It pleases you then, Lady?" he asked, eyeing the wife of the prince that had previously scolded them.

"It does indeed. Is it nearly finished?" she replied, grinning at the chair.

"We need to sand the seat of the chair, but apart from that, it is done. Loki will have it by the end of the day, maybe earlier, it depends how fast we can get this done" Thor replied, but did not look up from the chair and continued to smooth the seat. Leera felt suddenly guilty and sighed loudly.

"Thor, I am sorry for what I said earlier. It is not that I don't trust you with my son, but I just want him to be near me for the time being. I did not mean to offend you" explained the dark haired beauty.

"Your apologies are not needed sister, I knew your intentions. All is well between us, rest assured" Thor answered, looking up from his work to smile at his sister in law. "One thing I will ask however, why are you here? I though you wished to spend time with my brother, yet here you are, checking on the chair"

"I did intent on staying with Loki, but it seems he did not want me to. He wishes to be alone for now, so I granted him that. I came to apologise to you all, not to check up on you" retorted the once mortal woman. Lady Sif smiled and approached Leera. Coming to stand in front of her, Sif held the beauties arms and rubbed them reassuringly, staring into her face.

"He will be ok you know, this IS the god of mischief after all. He always finds a way around things, even if they appear impossible. He is intelligent; always has been Leera. If it comes to be that his legs work no more, he will find a way" Sif assured her with a loving tone.

"I know that dear Sif" she said "it is Loki that needs to realise that. He is deep in sorrow right now and I hate it. This is not the man I fell in love with. I love him, yes of course, but this news has changed him. He looks like the trickster, sounds like him, but he does not act like him. I want that one back. And maybe, with this chair, it will help to bring him back to himself"

"Yes of course, we are all praying for that to happen. But to do that, we need to finish it Leera" Fandral interrupted.

"Oh, yes, yes. I do apologise. Right, I will leave you be to attend to this chair. I shall see you all later" Leera spoke and pulled away from Sif with thanks in her eyes and left the room in haste.

...

A rapid knock came on the emerald green god's chamber door and Loki, sitting on the floor with a tear Stained face groaned loudly; he did not wish to speak to another right this moment and pretended to be asleep. "I have raised you since your birth Loki Odinson, I know when you feign being asleep. It is rude to ignore a knocking on your door, especially when the knock belongs to that of your mother. Now, I know you cannot walk, but you can welcome me in with a call." Frigga called, rather irritated and waited for her son's permission. She learned to do this on several occasions after a few incidents. Frigga would just walk into her sons rooms when they were just little, knowing all would be well. But as they got older, she came across things that caused her to knock. For instance, she had walked in on Thor and a maid... And Loki getting into a bath. She realised that as they got older, they were not expecting their mother to call in, and so did their own thing. It was from that moment where she knew to knock before entering her son's chambers. "Loki, answer me! Are you decent? May I enter?"

"You may enter mother." Loki replies, his voice sounding drained. Frigga sighed and pushed open her son's door and searched the room for him, but could not see him.

"Where are you Loki?" questioned the queen as she closed the doors shut.

"Down this side of the bed" replied the young prince, raising his hand in the air to signal to his mother. Frigga rolled her eyes and thought her son was beginning to turn into Thor; lazy, completely oblivious to Loki's current condition as the only ones to know so far were the others whom were present when he had woken.

"I heard from the guards that you woke some time ago. You seem fine. Why did you not come and find us to alert us, your father and I, or at least send your brother to inform us. Why do you just sit on the floor moping? I know you felt, and was hurt, and that saddens me greatly, but my love, you have been asleep for over a month. I would expect you to be bouncing about and chasing your children. Why are you on the floor with a tear stained face? Have you argued with your wife? And where is your brother?" she rambled on, standing in front of her youngest, arms crosses with a curious expression on her beautiful face. Loki looked up, his face strained and came to the conclusion in his mind that nor one of his friends, not even his children who were actually with her, had told her what was wrong.

"Thor is in the workshop" Loki answered, scratching his arm nervously.

"Why is he there? And for goodness sake Loki, get up and come and sit next to me on this bed of yours; I wish to embrace you my son. I have missed you" Frigga said, tapping her foot on the floor.

"I can't... Thor is making me a wheelchair"

"A wheelchair? Why?" Frigga desisted the tapping and loomed her son over, feeling a sudden sickness rise in her stomach.

"I... I cannot walk mother" Loki whispered, staring into his mother's blue eyes wig pain in his own, and his shoulders trembled in great upset. Frigga's mouth opened and she dropped to her knees and took her sons hand.

"What did you say my love?" she questioned, making sure she heard him right.

"My legs do not work anymore mother. I am paralysed from the waist down from the time being... At least... I hope it is. The accident... It did more damage than was assessed"

"Oh my sweet child" Frigga clasped her hand over her mouth and looked wide eyed at her son with sheer pain and sorrow. Loki sniffled and looked away from his mother, down at his lap, not wanting his mother to trigger off another round of tears. He could not handle it. It was not him to be like that, in such a state. It was embarrassing, he thought. Taking a deep breath, keeping her own emotions at bay for the sake of her youngest son, Frigga shuffled forward and rested against Loki's arm, closely to him. "Loki-" She began calmly.

"Don't mother, I don't want to hear your sympathies or the ever frequent, 'don't worry, it will get better'; im sick of hearing such things. I just want to get on with it" Replied the prince bitterly

"Self-pity will get you nowhere in this my son" The queen cooed, rubbing her sons arm, but Loki pulled away and scowled at his mother, taking her by great surprise.

"Yes, I have heard once before!" Snarled the emerald green god of mischief loudly and the blonde goddesses mouth dropped open in sheer disbelief as her son, her precious son whom she adored, raised his voice to her in a bone shaking manner for the first time she could recall in his history.

"Don't… don't you ever raise your voice to me again Loki Odinson! I am your mother and you will speak to me with respect" She stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes with hurt and she shuffled away slowly.

"Mother, forgive me. Don't pull away" Loki quickly amended, reaching out his arm for his mother to come back. His features softened and the dark presence that covered his face began to disappear out of guilt. "Please, come back beside me. I was wrong to speak to you in such a manner" Frigga regarded her sons hand a moment, then shuffled forward and took it, pulling herself closer to the young prince.

"I do not like that look you had in your eye. Never look at me or speak to me in such a way again." Whispered the weary queen, looking her son straight in the eye while she sat close beside him. Loki nodded in response and wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulder and held her against him, leaning his head against hers. "I love you my son, never be afraid to show your emotions or tell me what you are feeling. I am never here to judge, but always here to listen"

"I know mother" Agreed the trickster god, and he sat silent with his mother until his sensitive ears picked up several approaching footsteps. "I believe my chair is complete. I did not realise I had been sitting here along for such a long time"

"I shall get up then my son; you won't want your brother seeing you like this I presume?" Inquired the golden beauty. The silver tongue nodded in agreement and let go of his mother and watched her shuffle to the side before coming up on her knees and using the side of the bed to push herself up onto her feet. Loki asked if she would please open the door, and complying, the queen of the realm strode over to the chamber door and pulled the door knob, pulling the door wide open for those who were approaching to enter the room. Just as Loki had predicted, it was indeed his brother and the others with the chair they had made. Thor blushed as he pushed the large chair with wheels to the front of the door and looked surprised as he eyed his mother in the doorway. Nodding to her with a gracious smile on his face, the wielder of Miljonir entered the trickster's chambers and parked the chair at the bottom of the bed. Lady Sif and the warriors three entered in behind and bowed at the present queen.

"Where is he?" Thor inquired, looking to his mother, then a loud, irritated sigh was heard and a hand waved aimlessly in the air. Thor frowned as he eyed the arm without an owner and slowly walked around the bed until he came across his brother slouching, almost lying on the floor. "Why in the heavens are you down there?"

"Oh I don't know, inspecting the flooring for cracks" Answered the lie smith sarcastically, raising his eyebrows in reflection of his brother's sheer stupidity. "Help me up you Oaf" Loki raised his other arm and resembled a young child begging their mother to be picked up. Thor rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Once in front of Loki, Thor bent over and scooped him up, holding him against his chest like a child, then slowly straightened his back, pulling him up with him. And for a moment, Loki just hung there against Thor like an over-sized necklace. "So, are you going to move me, or are you currently having 'a moment' and are enjoying this?"

"Why couldn't it be your voice that stopped working?" Thor moaned and turned, moving toward the chair whilst rolling his eyes. Loki's brow furrowed as he looked at the chair, but not in disappointment, but rather curiosity.

"Well, well Thor, you have outdone yourself. That is a truly remarkable chair…. So which one of your friends helped you?" Loki remarked, eyeing the warriors three with a cheeky grin as Thor set Loki down gently onto the wooden seat and placed his feet on the foot rests.

"Oh do shut up" Thor wined and looked to his mother for at least some support, but she was too busy admiring the chair, as was Loki at this moment. Eying the wheels with fascination, Loki placed his hands on either wheel and felt the smooth wood. Grasping it tighter, Loki shoved his arms forward and the wheels moved, moving his chair and inch, and the trickster god gave a slightly excited scoff. Pushing further and moving his hands quicker, Loki moved all the way to the door in awe.

"Well it works Thor!" Loki spoke over his shoulder as he continued to move the wheels all the way so that he was slowly turning to face back in the other direction.

"Mother I swear, if he carries on, I will take him in that chair and roll him off the Bifrost" Thor gritted out between his teeth.

"Thor!" Frigga gasped and frowned at her eldest, placing her hands on her hips. "Loki, be nice to your brother"

"What are we? In our early teens? Thor, you still feel the need to call on mother to stop me from speaking the truth, which seems to be obviously too intellectual for you tiny brain" Loki sneered.

"Loki" Frigga warned again, shaking her head with a small smile on her face and Loki grinned and turned his chair once more to the door.

"I wish to find my wife" He announced and wheeled himself from the room.

"As much as this may pain you Thor… follow your brother. Make sure he does not fall out of that chair" Frigga spoke.

"Or gets pushed out" Said the eldest son of Odin under his breath before he begrudgingly left the room behind his brother, with his friends smirking in tow.


	23. Chapter 23

And here to you, my precious fans, do I present thee, the penultimate chapter. I realise that this has jumped too quickly to the end, and I hope you can forgive me for that, but this series has consumed so much of my time and life, feeling the need to always please my fans by writing chapters, yet not giving myself enough time to do what I wish, or what would please me, when I first began this series, I only intended to write a few chapters, yet here I am, 9 months nearly 10 months later on part 3! So much time with these characters has made me what to write about something else; it is time for a change. And so, I feel the time is right to end this trilogy. Im sorry to all those who love this story and appreciate my writing, so hopefully, if you appreciate my writing, you will understand where I am coming from. I will not stop writing at all, I've actually started a new story, but not to do with the avengers or Thor; I need to get away from this fandom for a while, and so I will soon be presenting you all with a 'Hobbit' fanfiction. I will return to the loveliness of Loki in the future, but as for Leera, it is time to say goodbye, which is actually quite sad for me, believe it or not, as I've dedicated much time to this series.

So, I just want to thank you all for your loves and dedication in reading my work and giving me the most awesome feedback every. I hope you enjoy this last but one chapter, and that you will feel my sadness of ending this whilst reading it yourselves. Please review, all comments are appreciated and really help me to grow in my writing skills. Much loves.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Sevaraim, Leymina, Alfa, Therod and Jomnur are of my own creations.

….

"I mean it brother, if you persist, I will roll you out of the palace without a second thought of guilt." Thor hissed between his teeth, glaring at the back of the younger princes head as he wheeled on in front towards the social hall where the young children of the god's resided.

"You seem to think, Thor, that your threats actually work. If you do such a thing, you know that I will always come bigger and better in paybacks... How would you feel about entertaining the body of a frog for a while?" Loki's words rolled off his Tongue lusciously as he grinned mischievously to himself, sat in the wooden chair.

"He has a fair point there, Thor" Fandral the dashing agreed with a chuckle.

"And whose side exactly are you on Fandral?" Thor scoffed, raising his eyebrows in surprise at his old friend.

"Currently? Loki's. He does have an advantage when it comes to disfiguration. If I recall correctly, in our teen days, when I tripped him in the sparring range, I was slithering around on my stomach for a good few hours until the king found out. And it's disgusting. Not only are you in the creatures body, but you have their cravings as well. And Thor, I cannot imagine insects as being a great appetiser for you. Stick it up. Once he is with Leera you can leave him" Fandral explained with an excited chuckle. Loki grinned to himself as, for once, one of his brothers friends was on his side. Thor frowned as he knew that his brother was doing just that.

...

"You're stupid!" Sevaraim shouted ripping the book that his cousin was reading from his hands and tossing it to the floor as his reading was not improving.

"No, you're stupid!" Therod retorted, hands on hips.

"No you are! My father is really intelligent and I take after him! Your father just holds a hammer!" whined the youngest Child of the god of mischief.

"It's a powerful hammer!" Therod defended his father, sticking his tongue out at him.

"It's still a hammer, not brains!" snapped Sevaraim.

"I'm telling my father on you!" growled the blonde boy with anger in his eyes.

"Oh shut up before I bang your heads together. You're both stupid." Loofney shouted in annoyance, looking over the top of the book he was trying to read while the others were snapping at each other "why can't you be like Leymina; quiet, playing QUIETLY"

"Leymina is a girl" Sevaraim stated, with a look on his face that reflected that 'Loofney was an idiot'.

"I will make you both into pretty little princesses if you don't shut up" Loofney threatened, and Rose to his feet, closing his book and placed it down onto the chair. Stomping over to his younger brother and cousin with a dark look on his face, Loofney aimed to frighten them; and that is just what he did. Sevaraim yelled in fright at the expression in his brothers face and legged it to the back of the room with young Therod just behind. Loofney chuckled to himself as they fled his presence, and before turning back to his chair, he regarded his little sister with a warm smile as she played with her wooden dolls quietly on the floor.

"Loofney, where is my son?" a voice suddenly broke the silence in the room and the eldest son of Loki pulled his eyes away from his sister and regarded his aunt with a grimace. She was the only being in the castle that Loofney despised, and no one but Alfa herself knew this.

"At the back of the room... Aunty" the last word dripped from his mouth with venom. "... With Sevaraim"

"Good, I have come to take him" Alfa replied with as much venom.

"Then take him. Therod! Your mother is here for you." Loofney called out. He had no quarrel with his cousin, only his aunt. Since the day she became Thor's, Loofney had a feeling inside of him that there was something not quite right with this woman. Even at his young age, he could sense it. Therod came running from the other end of the room with Sevaraim beside him, mimicking a horse ride; both had clearly made up with one another. Dismounting his imaginary horse, Therod skipped towards his mother then came to a halt in front of her.

"Mother! Are we going for a walk now?" he asked lovingly.

"Yes dear one, we are" she cooed at her precious child all the while glaring at her nephew with great disgust.

"You best be on your way then" Loofney snarled to the wife of his uncle and eyed the door. The door opened in the next breath and not a moment later the god of mischief rolled in on his newly made chair. "Father?" Loofney questioned, turning away from Alfa instantly. The emerald green prince grinned at his son and watched as Loofney rushed towards him in haste. "You're up and about!" he exclaimed, staring at his father with glee.

"Indeed I am my son. Tis good to see you smiling again" Loki commented gleefully then looked over his eldest shoulder to the people gathered behind. Alfa stood tall with Therod by her side and smirked at the Odin son. "Ahh Alfa! It's been a while since we crossed paths! And my dear nephew!"

"Indeed Loki, it's nice to see you out of your chambers. And what is this contraption that you are sat in; it is definitely not of asgardian creation?" Alfa questioned.

"Actually, it is of asgardian creation; your husband made it for me. The design however is not; it is a mortal contraption. But I must say it is such a good invention for all those… well, those like me, in this circumstance. Anyway, enough about me, how are both of you?" said the emerald green god of mischief.

"Well I was about to take my son for a walk. Perhaps I will bring him along this evening to see you?" Alfa responded, taking her sons hand and began to walk away.

"Yes, yes of course!" Loki agreed and grinned at Therod as he skipped past him with his mother pulling him. Therod waved at Loki with enthusiasm. Chuckling to himself at the excited attitude that his nephew displayed, very much like his father, Loki wheeled his chair further into the room towards his precious offspring. Leymina's eyes widened as they locked onto her father and she threw her doll to the side and scrambled to her feet. Letting out a happy squeal, the raven haired little beauty ran to her father's side with open arms, unsure as to whether or not embrace her father as well as the chair or to just jump onto his lap. Deciding on both, Leymina jumped onto the prince's lap and wrapper her arms around his neck and the back of his chair tightly. "Well hello my sweetheart"

"Father! I've missed you like a mouse misses cheese when there is none in the kitchen!" Leymina exclaimed, whispering into her father's ear. Loki laughed at her words that made no sense and wrapped one arm around her as the other held on tightly onto the wheel so that he would not role backwards. Sevaraim rushed from the back of the room on hearing the sudden commotion and spotted his hero, his inspiration, his father. Grinning with a joy that could not be kindled, Sevaraim rushed to his eldest brother and allowed him to pick him up whilst he watched his father with excited eyes. Loofney held little Sevaraim tightly and walked him towards their father, and Sevaraim bounced in his arms gleefully. Leymina pulled away from her father and looked back at her brothers.

"Hello there" Loki commented as his eyes locked on to his youngest child. Leymina slid from her father's lap as she eyed her doll on the floor and her sudden happiness for her father faded in a second as her want for the doll hit her in a second. Loki watched her run away and laughed to himself. She never did have a great attention span, that's why many men would be left broken hearted in the future, Loki mused at the goddess of hearts. "Come here" Loki said not a second later to his youngest child and Loofney dropped his brother to the floor and watched him rush away to Loki's arms. Sevaraim took his sisters place and stared into his father's beautiful green eyes.

"You're not going to leave us again are you?" Sevaraim whispered.

"No my sweet, I will not" Loki answered, though he felt a burning in his chest as he held the truth from his child.

"Promise?" Pressed the small child. Loki knew that he could not promise his son, for the god of mischief knew something, that not even his wife or the great Heimdall knew, and it was something that he was not planning on telling another soul, and so, his reply came short, but the children did not suspect a thing.

"I will not leave you my son"

…

A few years passed and the children of Loki Odinson grew stronger and stronger, in size and heart. As the god of mischief watched his children grow up, his heart bloomed, the only part of him that changed for the good. His legs, much to everyone's disappointment, had not regained their movement and his health, again much to their confusion, seemed to weaken. He had learnt to adjust to living by the means of wheels. Acceptance came quicker than expected, and the god of mischief found that this new way of life made him more of a better man than was expected. Leera had made it her responsibility to be at Loki's every beck and call. His strength seemed to deteriorate and his appetite lessened. It was a mystery to all, especially Leera, and for several sickening moments during the times she looked after him, Leera had this horrible inkling, this voice in the back of her head, that Loki knew exactly what was going on, that he was keeping it from everyone to protect them, but every time that thought entered her mind, she tried to reassure herself that Loki would not lie to her, especially about any… possibly illness.

But then, her fears became evident that the god of mischief was using his talents to the best of his abilities and lied…

"Why are you like this?" Leera questioned as she sat next to her husband in their bed, looking over his thinned body and grey complexion.

"Like what?" Loki whispered as he turned the next page of his book.

"Don't make me out to be a fool, Loki Odinson!" Leera replied, grabbing the book and throwing it to the floor. Her eyes then filled with angered tears as she stared into the shocked face of her husband. "I know…" She began, breaking her heart with sorrowful cries "I know your health is declining, it does not take a genius to notice that…. It also does not take a genius to know that you have lied to me. You know exactly what is going on, yet you have kept it from me! Tell me!" Loki gasped as he watched the tears roll down his wife's face and he pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned to face her.

"You are right in saying I have kept something from you" He said in nought but a whisper.

"Tell me" She repeated, cupping his face, her heart thumping as if someone had tied a rope around it and was trying to yank it out of her chest.

"My legs were not the only thing injured when I fell. I knew it from the moment I felt it. My grip weakened, my magic alongside it. There were moments where I tried to speak, but my word did not sound. There have been moments where my hands stopped working…. then, that's when the migraines began. The pain was unbearable… those nights when I declined making love to you; I said it was due to tiredness, but in fact it was due to pain. I did not know what it was, until I researched it. I spent hours in the library"

"That is why you were in the library for some time a few months ago" Gasped Leera.

"Yes, that's what I was doing; trying to find out what was happening to me…" Loki agreed quietly.

"And what did you find out Loki?" Leera pressed, leaning in closely, straddling his lap to close the distance.

"The knock did more than expected. In most respects our civilization is far more advanced that the mortal world, but in others… like medical circumstances, we lose certain advantages… the elders were not to know, how could they find out? They don't have these machines of yours that scan the body in search of ailments. All we have is magic and magic alone, and in most cases, magic is useless in the matter of healing… hence, my legs" Loki explained avoiding the question completely.

"Loki, tell me! What's happening to you?" Leera spoke through gritted teeth, grabbing his face once more in between her hands.

"Leera, my love… im bleeding. The knock to my head… it.. Well you get the idea, you have medical background. It seems that we gods are not immortal after all." Loki tried to make a joke of the situation but was suddenly shut up when he saw that expression on his wife's face; an expression he hardly ever saw. Leera pulled her hands away and left her husband's lap, walking to the opposite end of the room. Holding her chest, Leera began to hyperventilate and stared wide eyed at her husband. "Leera please, calm down, come to me"

"You lied to me! You… your dying and you thought not to tell me? My husband is DYING AND HE DID NOT TELL ME!" Leera screamed at him and clung onto her chest, the throbbing now feeling like a brutal stabbing. Loki's eyes welled up with tears at the way Leera screamed at him and he grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

"Leera please, this is why I did not tell you, because you were going to act like this!"

"So you were going to just wait, until one morning I would just wake up and find you dead next to me?" Leera screamed, dropping to the floor in shock.

"I was going to tell you, but not now, I wanted to wait…" Loki began.

"Wait? Wait until what?"

"I wanted to share my last anniversary with you. If I told you before, you would have wrapped me up in cotton wool. I just wanted to treasure you, keep you, and make love to you before it all… Leera you are my love, the reason I breathe, I wanted you to know exactly all that before Valhalla called me home." Cried the god of mischief. "I don't want to leave my wife. I don't want to leave my children, or my brother or my parents. What happening is happening and I can do nothing to change that. I would give anything to live another year! To watch my children grow up, to see my daughter get married and my sons capture a woman's heart. I will never see my grandchildren. Leera im frightened in more ways than you can imagine, and that is why I didn't tell you. I did not want you to see me weak in my last days. I wanted you to love me the same, to see me the same as you always have until the very end. Please, do not make this any harder for me. If I lose your love and trust now, my days will end sooner that you could imagine"

"But I have not had enough time with you- too much has gone unsaid, too much time has been wasted when I could have spent that time telling you, showing you just how much I love you" Leera sobbed, crawling to her feet, her face pained and her heart tearing inch by inch.

"Leera, please" Loki raised a hand to silence her and placed his own hand upon his chest, feeling his wife's pain coarse through him.

"Loki, don't leave me, I beg you" whimpered the raven haired beauty, rushing to Loki's side, pulling him to her breast in a frightened embrace.

"I will never leave you Leera…" Began the trickster god, placing his thin hand on Leera's chest. "I will always be in here…" then he moved his hand to stroke Leera's head "… and in here"

"But I need you beside me" she whispered brokenly.

"And I need you to stay strong" replied the prince; a tear dripping from the corner of his eyes as he placed a kiss on Leeras head. "Don't tell the children"

"I won't Loki"

"You have made the best of me, Leera Fletcher. You have broken the god of mischief; crumbled his insanity, lust for power, greed and hatred and replaced it with love and compassion beyond imagining, and because of that, I am eternally grateful to you. You have always been and will always be the one who saved the hell bent god and turned him into something worthy of remembrance. You, my love, are the one who makes this situation bearable, knowing that I have done something good in my life and I can die proud. I lived in hell before I met you; my mind was like a room of beasts gnawing away at my brain and filling my desires with evil filth, but you made my life worth living. And it has been lived in ways I could never imagined. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you. I hope you can forgive me for my soon to be absence. Im sorry our adventures are ending…. I love you so much, remember that. Remember me….."

Leera cried into her husband's embrace, and both shared sweets nothings with one another for the remainder of the evening, telling of their love, their fears and all that's made them what they were. Unbeknownst to the raven haired couple, that this evening of precious time given to them, would be the one where the heavenly beings of Valhalla would lay claim to the god of mischiefs soul and bring him home, out of pain and despair. As the couple led on the bed in each other's arms, and as Leera fell into a deep sleep, Loki looked out of the window and up at the starry sky with a smile on his face and a tear on his cheek. "I am thankful for the time you have given me… Im ready" He whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth, the god of mischief drew his last breath. His emerald green eyes rolled back into his head and his pale eyelids closed, and as he led there, still, silent and lifeless, he face was graced with a smile.

…

"oh I don't care what you think brother; if I wish to court master Jomnur, then I will" Leymina scoffed at Loofney, rolling her eyes as she brushed her hair at her dresser, staring into the mirror at her eldest brother.

"I will not have it; he is my age Leymina. You are 14 years of age, Jomnur is 22; nearly twice your age! We ride together! We spar together! He is not suitable for you!" Loofney snapped, crossing his arms in disgust.

"The only one who has right to decide such things is mother ! Don't you dare lecture me on what I can and cannot do! You are the same towards Sevaraim and Therod! You are not our father; get over yourself!" Leymina snarled.

"And you are not of age!" retorted the growing prince. "Mother will hear of this from me. Be sure of that!"

"You are turning into him so much! And you told me you never wanted to be like the god of mischief and lies, yet here you are, acting just like him- replacing him! You will never be him!"

"Hold your tongue! You speak of our father!" Loofney warned, stepping forward. Leymina tossed her hair brush on the dresser table and turned around in her seat to look straight into Lokison's eyes.

"He isn't coming back Loofney. You know that. We are trying to get over this to the best of our abilities, and I expected that you would do so too, being the oldest. But no, you just can't let go, and In turn, your acting like him!" replied Leymina, her eyes tearing up with sorrowful tears. Loofney shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm not trying to be our father, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I'm the man of the house now and it's my responsibility." he whispered, wiping his eyes before the tears could fall.

"Mothers opinions count too. You may be the eldest man in this family now, but mother is still in charge. I think it's best you leave my chambers Loofney." Leymina looked away and marched to her door, opening it, indicating for her brother to leave the room. Loofney sighed loudly and walked to the exit.

"Leymina, I only want to help" he uttered under his breath and marched from the room. Leymina sniffled and closed the door behind him. Then, walking to her window, the daughter of the trickster god looked out and took a deep breath of the cold air before allowing a pained tear trickle down her cheek.

"I miss you father. I will always miss you"

...

"Leera, food is ready" lady Sif spoke, walking into the library as she eyed the lady Loki sitting in a high back chair hugging a black volume with her eyes closed.

"My appetite has not returned I'm afraid" she whispered in response, her eyes still closed as she inhaled the scent that lingered on the book.

"Leera, you cannot keep doing this- Loki would not want this from you" Sif commented, coming to stand next to the chair in which her friend sat. "The king and queen miss your company, not to mention us, your friends and Thor"

"I just miss him. He was my world. My life and soul. And now he is gone, what is left of me?" Leera cried, clinging the book tighter in her arms.

"Your children, your family, your friends; that's what's left of you." lady Sif, the beautiful brunette warrior replied, rubbing Leeras arm gently in comfort.

"But Loki, he made me who I was... Now, I'm just an empty shell, waiting until it's time to be with him. I am not a mother to my children anymore."

"They have lost their father Leera, don't let them loose their mother too"

"I'm ready lost" she whispered in response and stared into the distance as tears watered the book under her chin.

(1/2)


	24. Chapter 24

And so the solemn day has arrived, the final part of the Loki and Leera series. It is so sad to say goodbye to this adventure, but 10 good months of my life has been dedicated to this, and so as they say, all good things must come to an end. _**This is not a chapter, but a beginning, not to another story, but to your imaginations.**_ I do not think that I could write a chapter when more or less everything was expressed in the previous chapter. So, my apologies for the length of this, but I feel like it is a powerful ending to the life of Loki.

_**Thank you all ever so much for your dedication to this story, for following it, and reviewing it, you have all helped me grow so much in my writing skills.**_

I will be starting a new fanfiction of a different fandom as a break away from these characters, but I will be returning to Loki and Asgard in the near future.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Sevaraim if of my own creation.

…..

Sevaraim walked through the halls of the palace towards the king's treasury, ignoring the sympathetic glances from the guards and passers-by. He missed his father more than anyone could imagine. He had not known Loki as long as his other siblings and that made him hurt deep down in his core.

"You cannot go any further" a guard boomed as the prince approached the door to the king's treasury and Sevaraim snapped his head up from his deep thoughts and eyed the metal clad man.

"You will let me pass" Sevaraim said sternly, coming to a halt, standing tall, just like his father.

"I'm sorry sir, but no servant is permitted to pass through these doors. It is the king's room" retorted the guard, moving his spear forward in a threatening manner.

"Stand down guard. I am no servant. I am Sevaraim Lokison. Now, you will let me pass into the king's treasury" stated the dark haired beauty.

"My apologies my prince, But I will need permission from the king to allow you into his personal treasury. The vault is on lockdown" said the guard, not moving an inch from the place where he stood.

"I have asked you to move, now do so. I need no permission; I am the king's grandchild. Either you let me in or I will report you for dishonouring a prince with offensive words." Sevaraim hissed, taking a step forward, his eyes darkening. He guard felt suddenly weary at the boys words, and not wanting to lose his position as palace guard, he nodded slowly, and stepped aside, allowing young Sevaraim to pass through the doors to the treasury. Once inside, the dark haired prince closed the doors and made his way down the steps of the treasury towards the collection of relics. Walking past asgardian jewels, prized artefacts, the youngest son of Loki walked to the weapons section and picked up Dilenreen in his hands, admiring the way it felt and looked in his hands. A fantastic weapon to be sure. Grinning sinisterly, the young male gripped the staff tightly and resumed his walk past the precious items. At last, he stood in front of the one item his heart desired. The blue glow made his eyes shine with a menacing glow that made the temperature in the room drop several degrees. Taking a deep breath, Sevaraim picked up the Tesseract in his free hand and let the power surge through his entire body, his true skin of azure blur breaking forth. With a deep throated chuckle, Sevaraim looked deep into the heart of the power relic and with a whispered voice he spoke.

_**"Mother was right, I was meant to do so much more than Loofney and Leymina. I will honour your memory father; I'm going to make you proud. The child of the god of mischief has come to make himself known..."**_

_**(2/2)**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
